


Just Another Year

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art major!Garth, Canes hurt, College!AU, Lucifer's a slimeball, M/M, Panic Attack, Pre-med!Balthazar, Rape Attempt, Sex, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Theater major!Gabriel, Theology major!Castiel, Theology major!Sam, descriptions of violence, flirtations, mechanic!Dean, of course there's sex it's written by me, traumatized!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a theology major and he has a bad day, which included tripping over a cute guy. Gabriel Novak has a sugar addiction a mile wide. Over the school year, they become best friends and lovers- despite the obstacles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first ever bang!!
> 
> I want to thank Itch, Jani, and Maria for shitposting and beta'ing this entire fic numerous times over, and for putting up with my strange ass metaphors and really bad formatting.
> 
> I want to thank the ENTIRE Dicklings chat on Skype for helping by reading snippets and offering advice. 
> 
> I want to thank my AMAZING artist, thisshouldbegabriel, for providing me with two beautiful pieces of art, which will be with the fic and on tumblr!
> 
> I also want to thank the mods of the SGBB for answering any frantic (last minute) questions I had. So Sera and Aria- round of applause for you.

Sam Winchester was  _ exhausted.  _

Today had brought him a whole load of trouble. 

 

First, he overslept and had fifteen minutes to get dressed and run halfway across campus for his 8 AM class. Then, he spilled his coffee  _ all over himself  _ during aforementioned 8 AM class. At least it was during a passionate discussion about the slight differences between Grecian and Roman mythology.

Next, he lost his shoe in an open vent because he forgot to tie his shoelaces. Following that, Dean, his older brother, called and proceeded to sing “Cherry Pie” by Warrant for twenty minutes straight while Sam tried to type up a paper for his 2 PM. That class ended up going by as slow as molasses. Honestly, how can you make a contemporary social issues class  _ so fucking boring _ ?

Afterwards, Sam tripped over a  _ really  _ cute boy on his way to his 4:30 PM class, where he continues to fall. He began to wonder what demon had possessed him when he decided to take beginning ballet as an elective. 

By the time 7 PM on that fateful Monday came around, Sam just wanted to curl up in his sweatpants and read his mythology textbook. And maybe, later, go down to the studio and work on his pirouettes. 

 

He sat down at a table in the dining hall, with his Caesar salad and water, and pulled out his phone. He texted a long scathing message to Dean that was a lecture on ‘ _ not singing the same song for twenty minutes, JFC Dean, I was trying to work on homework!’.  _ He then sent a slightly flirty message to his mythology professor, Morningstar. The two had been flirting since the start of the semester and it was honestly fun. They hadn’t gone beyond the flirty messages and Morningstar drawing winky faces on his exams. 

_ ‘Sorry about throwing coffee all over myself during class. I guess I needed the extra layer of heat for the debate’,  _ he typed, smiling as he hit send. 

The reply back was swift. ‘ _ As if you needed it, Sam. Now, if I could just get the rest of the class to be as passionate about the differences between Grecian and Roman mythology.’  _

Sam chuckled softly. ‘ _ You have fun with that Sir’, _ he sent back. 

 

“Now what girl can get a handsome moose like you to smile like that, huh?” said an unfamiliar voice. 

Sam looked up and flushed when he recognized the cute boy he had tripped over earlier that day. “Umm,” he said intelligently. 

 

The boy beamed, his smile as sunny as his hair and his eyes, both of which were a soft honey gold color. “Intelligent, I see,” he teased. “Look, you’re the guy who tripped over me earlier today, right?” 

 

Sam flushed and nodded. 

“It’s not often I get a guy like you falling over me,” he teased, and Sam blushed harder. 

 

“Sam,” he said, holding out his hand. 

 

“Gabriel, they call me Gabriel,” the other boy said, shaking his hand enthusiastically. 

 

“Like the archangel?” Sam confirmed, gesturing towards the seat next to him. 

 

“Look who payed attention in catechism,” Gabriel teased, sitting down. His tray was filled with desserts. 

 

“Never attended, didn’t grow up in a religious family,” Sam said. “Theology major.” 

 

“Ahh! So not religious but you’re a theology major?” Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows as he picked up a slice of rhubarb pie and a fork. 

 

Sam nodded. “I want to teach,” he explained. “And theology is fascinating, so. . . that’s what I want to do.” 

 

“Well, I’ve never met someone who  _ wanted  _ to teach theology,” Gabriel laughed. “Most of them end up in seminary.” 

 

Sam shuddered. “Yeah, not for me. Not exactly priest or pastor or whatever material,” he said. “I want to teach it, and combine it with mythology, which is my minor.” 

 

“Nice!” his companion approved around his pie. 

 

Sam glanced at the sweets on display. “Would it kill you to have something more than the dessert bar on your tray?” he teased. 

 

“Everything else is just so  _ bland,”  _ Gabriel laughed. “Like that bed of greens on yours.” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Bit of a health food nut, if I’m honest with myself,” he explained. 

“You gotta eat more than. . . Whatever that is,” Gabriel said, pointing at the salad. 

 

“It’s a Caesar salad,” Sam said. 

 

“It looks like it belongs in the Roman forum where Caesar was stabbed,” Gabriel laughed. “C’mon, Sammy! Eat a bit more than just a measly salad!” 

 

Sam made a face. “Don’t call me Sammy,” he said. He sighed. “What else should I-” A plate of cookies was shoved at him. He looked up at the other boy, whose cheeks were a little pink. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the adorableness. “What flavor?” 

 

“Chocolate chip,” Gabriel murmured shyly. 

 

Sam awed. “Thanks, Gabriel,” he said warmly. 

 

“Don’t mention it.” The other boy said. 

 

Sam’s phone vibrated and he checked it. It was from Morningstar. ‘ _ Oh, you little TEASE, Mr. Winchester.’  _ Sam smirked and pocketed his phone, not even bothering with a reply. He instead focused on his companion, who was eating another slice of pie- apple this time- with great enthusiasm. He finished his salad and began nibbling on the cookies. 

“So, what are you majoring in?” he asked. 

 

“Theatre,” Gabriel said, swallowing. “Predominately stage acting, I have no desire for the silver screen.” 

 

“Oh, wow, a stage actor!” Sam said. “You don’t hear about that often.” 

 

Gabriel flushed. “I enjoy it, you can interact with the audience more and it’s more fun.” 

 

Sam beamed. “So you want to do like Shakespeare and Broadway and the like?” 

 

“Bingo, Samstar,” he grinned. “All about the Lion King, it’s my goal to be Simba one day.” 

 

Sam laughed. “I’d picture you more as Zazu,” he teased. “Or maybe one of the hyenas. Not Ed, the other one.” 

 

“Banzai?” Gabriel laughed. 

 

“Yeah, him!” Sam laughed with him, grinning broadly. 

 

Gabriel laughed and gave his best Banzai impression, making the taller boy cackle with laughter. 

 

Sam calmed down, wiping a tear from his eyes. “Oh Jesus that’s good.” 

 

“I know, right?” Gabriel said cockily. He checked the time. “Oh, shit! I have to get to class!” He frantically shoved the food into random tupperware containers that had been hidden away in his backpack while Sam stared at him. “What?” Gabriel asked with a hurried laugh. “I always do this.” 

 

Sam shook his head. “Well, thanks for stopping by, I appreciate it,” he said with a smile. “Mind leaving your number?” 

 

Gabriel smiled broadly. “Sure,” he said. He got out a piece of paper and wrote a couple of things down on it before folding it and sliding it under Sam’s glass of water with a wink before dashing out of the cafeteria. 

 

Sam opened the note. 

 

_ Gabriel Novak _

_ Eat more sweets, cutie.  _

 

And below that, was his phone number. 

Sam laughed softly and programmed the number before sending a new text to Morningstar.  _ ‘Me, a tease? Sir, you MUST have the wrong student!’  _ he texted with a grin. 

Next he sent a text to Gabriel. ‘ _ Sam Winchester, aka the ‘cutie’ in the cafeteria with the salad that belonged to the Roman forum’, _ he teased through the text.  

 

His day had definitely brightened up, but now he was going to go make himself a cup of tea and curl up with his mythology homework. 

_ Perfect end to a somewhat shitty day, _ he thought happily as he trudged up to his dorm room. Waving at Ash, his slightly neurotic roommate, he made himself a cup of Earl Grey and burrowed under his covers with his mythology book and fell asleep reading about the labors of Hercules. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another talk with Gabriel

Sam woke up at 6AM to the sound of his alarm playing the Backstreet Boys. He admitted he enjoyed the 90’s boy band and the other one,  NSYNC, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. 

 

“ _ Quit playin’ games with my heart,”  _ His alarm crooned as he fumbled with his phone to turn it off. He hummed along and continued to do so long after he turned off his alarm and rolled out of bed, yawning. Today was Tuesday, and he had water polo. But that was it, and that wasn’t even until 3:30. Which gave him several hours of uninterrupted time for homework. 

 

He yawned, got dressed, and headed down to the cafeteria, where he got a bowl of apple cinnamon flavored oatmeal and ate it.

Sam headed back to his room, where he finished up his mythology homework and smiled as he read over the chapter for contemporary social issues. 

 

Deciding that he’d write up the notes after water polo and seeing he still had about three hours until he had to get ready, he grabbed his ballet shoes and headed on out to the performing arts building, ducking into one of the small studios that wasn’t being used, and slipped his sneakers off before slipping the ballet shoes on. 

 

Turning on the stereo, he flipped it over to one of the soothing pieces and went over to the barre to stretch, taking extra care to soothe his aching muscles as he warmed up. The stretch in his muscles felt good as he went through the various exercises, watching his form in the mirrors as he worked himself over, taking a few seconds longer to stretch everything out. 

 

He balanced in high fifth, trying to work on his balance, and he took long, deep breaths as he focused on his form, starting from his fingertips.    
He had just tucked his hips underneath of him again when he lost balance, and he gripped the barre lightly to regain it, making a face in the mirror. His reflection made a face back. 

Moving off of the barre, he made his way to the center of the floor and marked his feet through the turn. 

 

_ ‘First, tondue front, rond de jambe to fourth, passe, land in fourth. First, tondue front, rond de jambe to fourth, passe, land in fourth’, _ he mentally chanted as he marked his way through them. He then went through the arm positions of the turn, standing in a turned out first. 

_ ‘Prep, first, third, first, second. Prep, first, third, first, second.’ _

 

He then combined the feet with the arms, but didn’t do the turn, marking through it, making sure to keep his toes pointed and not sickle his foot; making sure that he wasn’t doing strange things with his hips. 

He finally attempted the turn, and made a face at his ending. That was sloppy as shit. 

 

He attempted it again. And again.  And again. 

He kept it up, critiquing himself  as he watched his form in the mirror and worked. Sam decided to give up an hour before his class, when he accidentally went onto the very tip of his toes as he turned and ended up crashing to the hard, smooth floor. 

 

“Right, I’m done with ballet for the day,” he muttered, glaring traitorously at the mirror. His reflection returned the glare as he slipped off his ballet shoes and his sneakers back on before jogging back to his room. 

 

Changing into swim trunks and his hoodie, he grabbed a protein bar from his stash and a large bottle of water before hustling across the campus once more to go to the gym, heading into the recreation building and straight towards the pool. 

 

After slipping off his hoodie and pulling his hair up into a ponytail, he jumped into the pool, letting the chlorinated water wash over him as he swam around. The class went by quickly, and he had a lot of fun, even with dislocating two of his fingers about halfway through the match and having to get Brady to put them back into place. He hauled himself out of the pool and laughed with his classmates as they hit the showers. 

 

AJ Clarke laughed and hugged him. “Good match today, Winchester,” she said with a warm smile. “How’s the fingers?” 

 

“They’re in pain, but no pain, no gain,” he quipped. “How’s life doing?” he asked. 

 

She laughed and tossed her dark red hair over her shoulder, making a face at how wet it was. “Pretty good, I got a new tat,” the art student said. She undid her waterproof wrist brace and showed him the latest ink she had. 

 

He looked at the knife alongside her thumb pointing down to her wrist, where the first line of the chorus and the title of Kansas’s “Carry On My Wayward Son” wrapped around it in a small dainty script. “That’s beautiful,” he whispered.

 

“Thanks,” she said. She threw her hair up into a very messy bun as they reached the locker rooms. “Right, I’m going to go shower,” she said. 

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Sam said. He hugged her again before ducking in and showering, laughing and snapping his towel playfully at Brady. 

The other boy squeaked in a higher pitch than normal as the towel made contact with his hipbone, then began chasing his classmate around the locker rooms, only stopping when Brady nearly impaled himself onto a bench.

 

Sam dressed and made his way out and back to his dorm room, going into the dining hall. His dark chestnut colored hair was now down and still completely wet, having forgotten to dry his hair, and he shook his head lightly. 

 

“WOAH! Samshine, watch the doggy antics!” Gabriel chirped from somewhere in the vicinity of his elbow. 

 

“I forgot to dry my hair,” Sam grumbled softly. 

 

“Why are you wet, anyways?” Gabriel asked, loading a red velvet cake onto his tray as Sam grabbed a veggie burger. 

 

“Water polo today,” Sam explained as he threw on some lettuce and tomatoes onto his burger. 

 

“You a veggie?” Gabriel asked. 

“No, I just don’t feel like actual meat today,” Sam said, squirting some low fat mayo onto his burger. He squished the buns together, smushing the food in between them. 

 

Gabriel made a face. “That is a disgrace to burgers,” he announced. 

 

“And that is a disgrace to the human diet.  _ What is that? _ ” Sam retorted, poking a bowl on the other student’s tray. It looked like there were thousands of. . . ‘ _ are those. . .’ _

 

“That, Samalam, is roughly three pounds worth of gummy bears,” Gabriel beamed proudly and confirming Sam’s suspicion. 

 

Sam squinted at him. “ _ That  _ is revolting,” he said. 

 

“No,  _ that  _ is,” Gabriel squinted back, poking the offending veggie burger. 

 

“Yeah, well. . . Your ass is revolting,” Sam shot back. ‘ _ Lame comeback, Winchester, real lame one. Dean would be so proud of you.’ _

 

Gabriel’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “I will have you know that I have the best tasting ass on campus,” he said. 

 

“Says who? Yourself?” ‘ _ Wow, you’re really on the ball today, Sam. First you say his ass is revolting, now you say that he says that he has the best tasting ass. How would that even be possible you complete idiot?’ _

 

Gabriel smirked. “I can call up a few people if you’re so desperate for the truth.”

 

Sam shook his head, cheeks aflame. “N-n-n-not necessary,” he stammered. 

 

Gabriel took pity on him. Picking up a small handful of gummy bears, he shoved them into Sam’s mouth. “You’re forgiven, cutie.” 

 

Sam stood there, chewing on the gummy bears absently, shellshocked, as Gabriel picked up his tray and sauntered away, giving his ass a little wiggle. He blinked a few times before picking up his own tray and heading to his usual table. 

_ ‘Did Gabriel just flirt with him?’ _

He blinked again, staring at the veggie burger. 

“This is your fault,” he accused the foodstuff. The veggie burger just sat there, tempting him to eat it and ignore the cute boy. Sam sighed and picked up his burger and munched on it, contemplating on returning for a round of sweet potato fries. There were  _ slightly  _ healthier than normal fries, and besides, sweet potato fries were good. 

 

Finished with his burger, he got up and made his way to where the fries were. He grabbed a plate of fries and polished them off before heading off to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE ATTEMPT AND THE USE OF DRUGS. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE BUT YOU WANT TO READ THE REST OF THE FIC, THERE WILL BE A SUMMARY OF THE CHAPTER AT THE BEGINNING AND AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. YOU WILL //NOT// OFFEND ME IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes and visits Professor Morningstar. It doesn't turn out like he thought it would.

Once Sam was back inside of his room, he pulled out his phone, smiling as he saw a text from Morningstar. 

 

_ ‘Meet me in my office? Want to talk about your term paper.’ _

 

Sam grinned. ‘ _ Give me 10?’  _ he sent back.

 

_ ‘Of course, Mr. Winchester.’  _

Sam beamed as he grabbed a light jacket and ran a comb through his shaggy hair. He brushed some imaginary lint off of his shoulders and gave himself a quick look over in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, he dashed out into the brisk October air, making a beeline for Morningstar’s office. 

 

Heading into the building, he took the three flights of stairs two steps at a time, pretty much running down the hall to where Lucifer’s office was and knocked three times, panting in anticipation. 

 

“Come in!” Lucifer called and Sam smiled, opening the door and smiling warmly at the professor. The latter looked up after a few moments of looking at papers that he was obviously grading, a smudge of red ink staining the narrow cheekbones, his dirty blonde hair rumpled from where he had ran his fingers through it in aggravation. His expression went from a scholarly scowl to a bright beam the moment his ice blue eyes fell on Sam.

 

“Ah, Mr. Winchester,” He said, standing up from behind his desk and wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Here, sit down, I’ll get you something to drink.” 

  
“Water would be good, thank you,” Sam said, beaming up at the professor. 

  
Lucifer smiled and turned around to get Sam a glass of water, pouring a bottle of water into one of the glasses he uses for his alcohol, and returned momentarily with the glass. 

 

Sam downed it half of it without a thought, smacking his lips happily. “Thank you, now what’s this about my term paper?” he asked, sitting up straighter. 

 

Lucifer slid behind his desk and took a small sip of some red wine that was sitting on his desk. “Yes, you said you wanted to write a paper detailing Valhalla in class today?” 

 

Sam nodded. “Yes, that’s right, I have loads of books on the subject,” he explained, smiling broadly. “Valhalla is such a fascinating subject, and I am sorely disappointed that we didn’t cover it more in class.” 

  
Lucifer chuckled softly. “Well, we can’t cover everything. Now, you do realize that I expect at least a ten page paper, Times New Roman, twelve point font, double spaced for this right?” 

 

Sam nodded. “Yes, and I’m confident that I could create a ten page, if not more, paper on the subject.” 

 

Lucifer nodded. “As long as you think you’re able to do so,” he said, subtly looking down at his watch. 

 

Sam didn’t notice, he had suddenly become  _ fascinated  _ with the woodgrain of Lucifer’s hard oak desk, his head spinning and floating happily. 

Out of nowhere he felt soft, warm hands that smelled of mint -not the warm, almost playful smell that came when it is encased in chocolate; no, the icy slap to your face scent that one gets when they open a new tube of toothpaste- on his torso, rubbing him gently, and he looked up to see ice blue eyes drilling holes into his own, filled with an intensity that Sam has never seen before in a human being. It was almost like Lucifer was trying to pull his soul out by his eyes alone, and Sam felt utterly weak, but in a good way. 

 

“How are you feeling Sam?” he asked him softly. 

 

“Feels like I’m on a cloud,” Sam replied, his mouth feeling like cotton. “Bleh, cotton mouth.” 

 

Lucifer chuckled, reaching over and bringing the glass of water over to his lips. “Take a drink for me?” he asked. 

 

Sam nodded and took a gentle drink from the glass. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dean’s, he heard ‘ _ get the fuck outta there, Sammy, son of a bitch you’ve been drugged _ but’ he didn’t care, he was on a fluffy cloud and Lucifer’s mint smelling hands felt  _ so good _ on his body, so soft and warm, lotioned to perfection with perfectly manicured fingernails gently raking over his shirt and nipples, making him gasp and arch into his touch. 

 

“Such a responsive young man,” he heard vaguely and Sam purred happily. 

 

_ ‘Get out of there, Sammy’  _ he heard brain Dean tell him, and he could see his older brother with his arms crossed, foot tapping like a father who was waiting for his daughter to get home from her date after breaking curfew in his mind’s eye. He ignored brain Dean in favor of the way Lucifer’s hands ran over his body. He felt a tap on his chin, and he tilted his head back and up to look at Lucifer. 

 

The older man leaned down and placed a soft, warm kiss onto his lips, and Sam eagerly drank that in, his mouth opening easily to accept him, gasping as he realized that his professor’s tongue was actually forked down the middle, and he keened.  _ Fuck,  _ if that wasn’t hot. 

“So good, so open for me,” Lucifer cooed and Sam felt himself beaming up at his professor, becoming mesmerized with the man’s slender neck, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he lost himself into the sensations of the drug. 

 

Suddenly, the feeling of snow and ice hit his skin and he gasped, arching as he realized that Lucifer had slipped his hands underneath of his shirt. 

_ ‘Samuel Lewis Winchester, you stupid little bitch’,  _ brain Dean swore at him as he lost himself in the feeling of ice cold fingers teasingly circled his nipples. A quick tug and Sam’s body reacted, his jeans now becoming too tight for him as he responded beautifully to the older man’s attentions, not caring or having any inhibitions, arching into the teasing feather light fingers as Lucifer kissed up and down his neck. 

 

_ ‘Bitch. Get OUT of there!’ _

Suddenly Sam’s mind was slightly clearer as he realized that  _ oh, shit, Lucifer was trying to have sex with him, and he’s pretty sure he’s drugged _ and he weakly pushed at Lucifer’s hands as the older man began to suck a nice hickey into his neck, right behind his ear. One of Sam’s most sensitive spots, but now more aware of his surroundings and situation, it wasn’t doing what he needed it to. “Noo, stop,” he whined. 

 

“But we’re just getting started, Sam,” Lucifer purred softly in Sam’s ear, licking his earlobe and causing the student to shiver. 

 

“Stop, please,” Sam begged, starting to get up from the chair, only to have strong hands push him back into it. 

 

“No.” The reply came back firm, almost commanding. 

  
“Professor!” He got up from the chair, finding some hidden reserve of strength, and stared the other man down. “No,” he said, his voice shaking, his knees wobbling.  _ He needed to get out. Now.  _

So he pushed Morningstar out of the way, and ran out of his office, down the hall, and down the flights of steps, tugging his jacket closer as he ran blindly in the dark. 

 

He tripped and fell, and didn’t even bother getting up, with his head reeling and not knowing where he was. He curled into a ball, tears streaming down his face, unbeknownst to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes and visits Professor Morningstar. It doesn't turn out like he thought it would. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds Sam and brings him back to his room, where Balthazar is. The two make a quick assessment and drive him to the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the AMAZING art that thisshouldbegabriel drew for this scene!!
> 
> http://s1318.photobucket.com/user/iwontevenusethis/media/final1_zpsvj0m5xlg.png.html

Gabriel whistled as he walked along the campus courtyard late that night, almost skipping. The cool October air made his mind swirl with innocent mischief as he calculated how  _ exactly  _ how to completely cover Garth’s room in glitter. 

He stopped as he saw a vaguely human shaped figure on the ground, and he squinted. The figure looked to be shivering from the cold or something else. He approached it quietly, his phone in his hand, ready to call somebody,  _ anybody _ , and he crouched down by it. 

“Hey, you alright down there?” 

 

The chestnut colored head shook, and buried itself deeper. 

 

“My name’s Gabriel, yours?” he asked softly, keeping his voice low and soothing. 

 

“G’br’l?” That voice sounded familiar. 

 

“Yes, that’s my name, what’s yours?” Gabriel repeated gently. 

 

“S’m,” the voice said, the letters of his name slurring together and jumbled, missing vowels, but Gabriel knew that name. 

_ Sam.  _

 

“Shit, Samshine? What the hell happened kiddo?” A man as tall as Sam should not be able to curl into this small of a ball, and yet here he was, doing exactly that. 

 

Sam shook his head, still shivering. 

 

“Sammoose, is it alright if I touch you? I want to make sure you’re not going into shock, so I’m just gonna take your pulse,” Gabriel soothed. 

Sam nodded. The smaller man reached over and gently rested two fingers over his pulse point, glancing down at his watch. His pulse was low, but not low enough to go into shock. 

 

“Okay, Samalam,” Gabriel said soothingly. “Which dorm are you in?” 

  
“J’ffe’s’n,” Sam mumbled, whining softly. 

 

The stunning thought that Sam might’ve been drugged hit Gabriel’s mind and set it tumbling into horrible scenarios. “Okay, my dorm’s in Clarke, it’s closer, so we’re going to go there, okay?” Gabriel said. “Can you walk, or do you need me to carry you?” 

Sam shrugged, and Gabriel gnawed on his lower lip. “Okay, Sam, I’m going to carry you,” he said, gently scooping Sam into his arms and cradling him. “Arms around my neck, I got you.” 

 

Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck loosely as Gabriel stood up and walked to his dorm, keeping an eye on Sam. Sam was still shivering, still looking pale, his eyes were wild. It quickened his pace. 

 

Upon reaching his dorm room, he kicked it. “Oi! Zar! Open up, we got a situation on our hands,” he said. 

 

Balthazar Roche opened the door, a bottle of wine in his hand. “Gabe, wasn’t- oh my God, what happened to him?” he asked, letting the two in and closing the door. The Frenchman sounded deeply concerned. 

 

“This is Sam, Zar, the guy I was telling you about. I found him curled up on the sidewalk like this, pulse is slow,” Gabriel said. 

 

Sam whined low in his throat. Gabriel frowned, and shook his head. 

Balthazar nodded. “Right. Okay, you’ve built a rapport with him. See what you can coax out of him,” he said softly. “I’m going to go take a couple blankets down, throw them into the dryer for him, poor lad is shivering.” 

 

Gabriel nodded and set Sam down on his bed, smoothing his hair back.  

Dark, scared hazel eyes sought out his own golden ones and Gabriel gave a reassuring smile. “You’re safe, Sam, from whoever the fuck did this to you tonight,” he assured him softly. “Okay?” 

 

Sam nodded, taking a deep cough. Gabriel rubbed his back gently. “Okay, let’s start off with the questions. You don’t need to answer if you don’t wanna, but it’ll help.” 

 

“Okay,” Sam whispered softly. 

 

Gabriel nodded. “Okay, what happened when you left the dining hall?” 

 

“Went back to my room. Had a text.” 

  
“Okay, who was the text from?” 

 

Sam fell silent, his face falling. 

 

“Okay, don’t have to tell me a name,” Gabriel whispered. He stroked Sam’s hair. “Samsquatch, you don’t. Could you describe them?” 

 

“Tall. Blonde. Cute,” Sam mumbled, and Gabriel could tell he was keeping the description as vague as possible.

 

“Okay, so you got a text from Tall Blonde and Cute,” Gabriel said. “What next?” 

 

“Went to go meet ‘em,” Sam said and Gabriel’s internal monologue went to a low groan as Sam stuck to non binary pronouns to describe the person he had been seeing. 

 

“Okay, what next?” 

 

“Met ‘em, talked wif ‘em. . . got water fr’m ‘em,” Sam mumbled. 

 

Gabriel nodded. Sam probably got drugged from drinking fucking  _ water  _ and that made him growl. “Right. Okay, what happened after you got water and talked with them?” 

 

“Hands. Hands ‘v’rywhere,” Sam murmured, waving his arms vaguely. “Felt  _ so good _ , but coul’ feel somethin’ was  _ wrong,  _ brain Dean woul’n’t  _ shut up _ . Kisses and touches and felt so good. . .” 

 

Gabriel bristled. Not only had this person drugged Sam, they were  _ also  _ trying to get in his pants. And he fervently  _ hoped _ that they failed. 

“They touched you?” he asked. “Where?” 

 

“Torso, nipp’es, neck, felt  _ so good, _ G’br’l, got no idea,” Sam said, smiling a little. 

 

“Did they touch you anywhere else?” Gabriel asked, frowning. Sam still sounded a little drugged. He checked his watch. They should probably get him to a hospital, get a toxicology screening done. See what the fuck they drugged him with. 

 

“No, “ Sam said, frowning. “But they were touchin’ me, ‘nd it felt so fuckin’ good, ‘nd I jus’ wanted  _ more _ , but. . . I think ‘m drugged, ‘nd it wou’dn’t ‘ave been  _ r’gh’ _ , So I tol’ ’em  _ no _ , ‘nd they tried to get me t’stay,’nd then I ran.” 

 

Gabriel nodded, stroking his hair. “And then I found you,” he said softly. 

 

Sam nodded his head rapidly. “Brain Dean got me ou’, think I wou’da stayed if he had  _ shut the fuck up _ ,” he mumbled. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna need a little background on this. Who is brain Dean?” 

 

Sam nodded, beaming. “Dean’s m’ big bro, ‘nd he’s a’ways goin’ ‘SAMMY, NO’,” he said, making a remarkable grumpy face, and Gabriel chuckled. “Dean’s a jerk,” he mumbled, curling back up. “Voice in m’ead, s’nds like Dean.” He sat up. “We should get Dean pie!!” 

 

Gabriel gently but firmly pushed Sam back into a laying position. “Sam, getting Dean pie right now probably wouldn’t be good,” he said gently. “You’re still a bit drugged, and you could hurt yourself. Does Dean like pie?” 

 

Sam nodded his head rapidly, his hair flopping to in front of his face. “Dean  _ loves  _ pie, ‘m pre’y shure if he could he’d marry it.” 

 

Gabriel smiled. “Maybe tomorrow, we could go get some pie after you’re done with classes,” he said softly. “Thanks for telling me what happened, kiddo,” he said softly. 

 

“Notta problem,” Sam slurred, his eyes smiling. “‘ant more touchin’,” he mumbled. 

 

Gabriel heaved a sigh. “Not gonna touch you like that, Sam,” he murmured. 

“But WHY?” Sam pouted, throwing a sad puppy dog look that would put a pouting puppy to shame, and Gabriel felt his resolve weakening. But Sam wasn’t in his right mind. He was drugged, probably with Rohypnol or ketamine, and Gabriel was  _ not  _ going to take advantage of Sam. Sure, Sam got away from the motherfucker who did this to him, but it probably took a lot of strength. “Because I want you not drugged half out of your mind,” he explained patiently. 

 

Balthazar came back with a warm blanket and gently tucked it around Sam, looking at Gabe. 

 

“He’s drugged, my best bet is either Rohypnol or ketamine,” Gabriel said quietly. “Someone- don’t know if it’s male or female- drugged him and was trying to get into his pants. Sam managed to get free- how I don’t know.” 

 

Balthazar nodded. “We should probably get him to a hospital,” he whispered. “Any kind of. . .?” 

 

Gabriel shook his head. “Just torso and nipples from what I heard,” he said softly. 

 

“What is that?” Balthazar asked, pointing to a languidly stretching Sam. His hair had fallen out of the way to reveal what looked sickeningly like a hickey. 

 

“I didn’t notice that before,” Gabriel mentioned, going over to sit down by Sam and examining it. Yep, that was a hickey, the dark blue and purple mark glaring at Gabriel and Balthazar like a dark promise of what the person had planned. 

 

“Did they m’rk me?” Sam slurred. “Does it look good, match me?” 

 

Gabriel felt nauseated, but before he could respond, Balthazar beat him to it. 

 

“It’s a very nice mark, Sam,” Balthazar said soothingly, shooting a warning glance to his roommate. 

 

“Who ‘re y’u?” Sam slurred. 

 

“My name is Balthazar,” Balthazar said. “I’m Gabriel’s roommate.” 

 

“Ba’th’z’r,” Sam repeated, and Balthazar chuckled softly. 

 

“Yes, Sam, that’s my name,” he said softly. 

 

“It’s a nice m’rk?” Sam asked. 

 

“Yes, it’s beautiful Sam, the person who did it must be very proud,” Balthazar said. 

 

“Mhm, bet ‘e is,” Sam mumbled. 

 

_ He.  _

Another  _ man  _ did this to Sam. On one hand, Gabriel could dance with happiness and joy. If Sam’s proud response was of any indication, he was at the very least bi. Meaning Sam could be available to the pansexual art student. On the other hand, though, Gabriel wanted to go find the “man” who did this to him and teach him a thing or ten about treating men properly. 

 

“Did you say another man did this, Sam?” Balthazar clarified. 

 

Sam nodded. “Mhm. Real cute, tall, blonde, sexy. . . Mmm. . .” he hummed softly and he nuzzled into the blanket. 

 

Gabriel looked at Balthazar. “I want a tox screen,” he whispered. 

 

“I’m going to say Rohypnol,” Balthazar agreed. He turned back to the man on Gabriel’s bunk. “Hey, Sam, d’you think you could come with us? We’ll make sure that you’re all nice and clean for your beau.” 

 

Gabriel bristled at Balthazar’s choice of words.  _ This  _ ASSHOLE  _ of a man was not ‘Sam’s beau’ _ . 

 

However, Balthazar’s words made a very eager Sam. “Gotta impress ‘im,” Sam nodded. “Make me nice ‘nd clean f’r ‘im.” 

 

Balthazar smiled indulgently. “Gabriel, you wanna carry him out to the car?” he asked. “We’ll get him there, see what’s wrong.” 

 

Gabriel nodded and scooped up Sam. “Come along, Samshine, let’s get you ready for him,” he said, wanting to vomit the words that he had spoken. 

 

Sam giggled and nuzzled into Gabriel. “‘Kay! M’be next time will be easier,” he murmured. 

 

Gabriel swiftly carried Sam out to Balthazar’s Jaguar XJS and slid him into the back seat. Sam looked around in childish delight. “WHOAH!!” 

 

Balthazar chuckled as he slid into the driver’s seat and Gabriel took his place in the front seat. 

 

“He’ll be okay,” Balthazar said as he started up the Jag. 

 

Gabriel turned back to look at the wonderfilled Sam and nodded. “I know. It’s not like. . . an actual rape happened. . . Right?” 

 

Balthazar nodded. “Still could traumatize him, though. Since I’m guessing that this was someone Sam liked, when he comes to and realizes it, he’s not going to want to go near him.” 

  
“Who the fuck would do this to him?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“I don’t know, Gabe,” Balthazar said softly. “I really don’t know.” 

 

They pulled up to Angels Evangelical Hospital and Balthazar parked near the emergency entrance. “Let’s go,” he said. “You carry Sam, I’ll talk,” he said. 

 

Gabriel nodded and tugged a sleeping Sam out. Sam was drooling a little, and Gabriel wiped it up tenderly as he carried him in. 

_ Let’s get you help, kiddo.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets admitted, Dean shows up, and the other three begin contemplating on who would've done this to Sam.

Gabriel and Balthazar walked into the emergency room, and Balthazar smiled at a nurse. “Ma’am? My name is Balthazar Roche, this is my friend Gabriel Novak,” he said pleasantly. “And our friend Sam. . .?” 

 

“Winchester,” Gabriel supplied. 

 

“What’s wrong?” the nurse said. “I’m presuming that Mr. Winchester is the patient?” Balthazar nodded. “We found him outside, and we think someone tried to take advantage of him, he’s been acting very drugged, and there’s a mark on his neck.” 

 

The nurse nodded. “You can carry him into bay three, and I’ll go get Dr. Milligan.” “Thank you, cherie,” the Frenchman purred, following the nurse, and openly ogling her ass, while Gabriel followed with a very sound asleep Sam in his arms. 

 

Gabriel set him down on the gurney while the nurse got particulars from the two men, age, height, weight, and the short version of what had happened, as told to Gabriel and Balthazar, as she took Sam’s vitals and hooked him up to the pulse reader. 

 

“Next of kin?” she asked. 

 

“He has an older brother, Dean,” Gabriel spoke up. “I’m not sure if Sam has his phone on him, to be honest, though.” 

 

“Alright, well, see if you can find his phone, if not we can look him up,” she said. 

 

Gabriel nodded and began gently patting Sam down, making sure to keep his touches light so as not to wake the sleeping giant, covered in plaid. He found the phone and scrolled down to Dean’s number. 

 

“What d’you want, Sammy?” Dean asked, sounding aggravated. 

 

“Ahh-, this is Gabriel Novak, I’m a friend of Sam’s from school,” Gabriel said, swallowing. “Um, I’m afraid Sam’s in the hospital.” 

 

“WHAT?!” Dean shouted and Gabriel held the phone a good distance from his ear. 

 

“No shouting, please,” Gabriel begged. “I found him in the middle of the courtyard, and I swear, Dean-o, he’s drugged. There’s a hickey on his neck as well-” “I’m on my way, who’s the attending doc?” 

 

“Ummm. . . Dr. Milligan, I believe,” Gabriel hummed, and Balthazar nodded his confirmation. 

 

“Oh thank Jesus and the saints,” Dean breathed. “Alright, you take care of Sammy, y’hear?” 

 

“Yes, Sir!” Gabriel said, snapping into a playful salute. He hung up and looked at the nurse. “Dean’s on his way.” 

 

The nurse nodded and she sighed. “We’ll wait for Mr. Winchester’s brother to get here before we do the exam,” she said. “You boys can stay with him, just in case he wakes up.” Gabriel and Balthazar nodded and she left the room. 

 

Balthazar gave a low whistle and settled into his chair, his eyes on Sam. The pre-med student was studying him, while Gabriel fumbled in his pockets for a lollipop. He needed the sugar rush so he could remain calm. 

Dean Winchester burst into the hospital room. “SAMMY!” 

 

“Who are you?” The nurse asked, coming back into the room after hearing the commotion made by the elder Winchester

. Dean smiled warmly. “Dean Winchester, ma’am. Sam’s older brother.” He said, pointing to the sleeping giant. 

 

“Oh, okay! Well, we just need you to sign a few forms. This one says that you give us access to his medical records, and this one permission to conduct a toxicology screen on him. We’d like to keep him overnight for observation.” 

 

Dean signed the forms and nodded. “Yeah, that’d be best. Umm, is it alright if I stay with him? He’s all I got.” 

 

Gabriel’s heart shattered. 

 

“Of course, we can get a cot for you once we take the tox screen,” the nurse said. 

 

“How long will that take to come back?” Gabriel asked softly. 

 

“A couple of days,” the nurse admitted. “We’re testing for the usual date-rape suspects. Rohypnol, GHB, ketamine.” Dean nodded. “I understand,” he said.

 

The nurse withdrew a vial of Sam’s blood and left to go do the tox screen. 

Dr. Milligan came in and performed a quick exam, checking vitals and things like dilation of pupils and such. Stuff Gabriel and Dean didn’t care for, but Balthazar paid attention to. 

 

“We’ll keep him overnight and tomorrow, he should be able to go home,” he said as he wrote things down. “However, I’d advise he doesn’t go to classes for the rest of the week. Even when he’s no longer feeling the effects of the drug, it’ll still leave his body weak and open to attack.” 

 

Dean nodded and drew in a deep breath. “Right. Thanks, Doc.” 

Dr. Milligan smiled. “Of course, Dean. Anything to help you out. You are family, after all. I’ll try to get a rush on the tox screen.” He left. 

 

Dean rounded on Gabriel and Balthazar. “You  _ found  _ him like this?” 

 

Gabriel swallowed and nodded. Now that they knew Sam was going to be okay, Dean was getting angry. “Yeah. He said another man did this to him.” 

 

Dean swore. “My. . . my baby brother. He really likes strong confident guys, y’know? Do you think. . . “

 

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions,” Balthazar mentioned, speaking up for the first time in a while, “but I have my suspicions that a professor did this.” 

 

Gabriel and Dean stared at him. “What?” 

 

“You mentioned Sam likes strong, confident guys. Guys who have a personality and go after what they want, right?” 

 

Dean nodded. Balthazar smiled softly. “Many college students don’t have that- or at least, not to the extent Sam wants. A professor is more likely to be suspect. Who are his profs?” 

 

“Umm. . . “ Dean pursed his lips in thought. “Well, he has Morningstar for mythology, Young for contemporary social issues, Krushnic for water polo, Chung for ballet-” 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the fact that Sam was in  _ ballet.  _ Seriously? Sam did ballet? An unwelcome (not entirely, but considering the situation) image of Sam in tights and a tank top and ballet slippers inched into his mind and he gave a soft smile at it. A barely there smile. 

 

“And. . . Oh, yeah, Wesson for self-defense,” Dean wrapped up. 

 

“Okay, who is female?” Balthazar asked. Dean thought. “Wesson. She’s the only one.” Balthazar nodded. 

 

Gabriel hummed. “Favorite class, out of all of those?” 

 

Dean frowned. “Probably mythology, kid’s a nerd.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled. He’s called his own little brother the same thing. Speaking of Castiel. . . “My kid bro has Morningstar’s class, I think the same time Sam does.” Gabriel said. Dean frowned thoughtfully. 

  
“Get Cas to observe him next week, when he’s allowed back in,” Balthazar advised. “We’ll know for certain then. If, of course, it’s okay with Dean.” 

 

Dean nodded. “I just wanna protect Sammy,” he said. “Ever since Dad died, he’s all I got.” 

 

Gabriel nodded in understanding. “Well, if Sam needs a place, our dorm is always open,” he explained softly. 

 

Dean nodded and smiled. “Thanks, Gabe. That means a lot. I mean, I’ve never heard you be brought up in conversation-” 

“I just met him. Like, yesterday,” Gabe explained. “Dining hall. Eats too many veggies.” 

 

Dean laughed. “I agree.” They laughed and joked about Sam, and Gabriel told a little about himself while Balthazar studied Sam. 

 

“Dean. . .” The three turned to look at a slowly wakening Sam. 

 

Dean hurried to Sam’s bedside. “Yeah, Sammy, I’m here. How’re you?” 

 

“Feels like I’m on a soft, fluffy cloud, honestly, but at the same time like shit. Does that make sense?” 

 

Gabriel made a motion to Balthazar to leave brothers alone and they left. They had exchanged numbers earlier while Sam was asleep. 

_ ‘Let me know how he’s doing tomorrow, k? ~Tricks’ _

 

_ ‘Np,  Gabe. & ty 4 bringin him in. IOU’  _

 

_ ‘Don’t worry about that, Dean-O. I like the kid ~Tricks.’  _

 

“Do you think it was Morningstar?” Balthazar asked. 

 

“Fits Sam’s description of him. How he thought him  _ attractive  _ is beyond me, the guy gives me the creeps,” Gabriel said, sighing as he sunk in the Jag. 

 

“Let’s go get wasted.” 

 

Balthazar chuckled. “Sure thing.” They drove back to their dorm, Balthazar got out the wine again, and they drank themselves to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Balthazar are hung over, but they come see Sam anyways and shenanigans ensue.

Gabriel woke up to the worst hangover of his life. His head throbbed, he felt like vomiting everything he’s eaten in a year, and his mouth tasted like he sucked on gauze like a baby with a pacifier all night. Not to mention, his jaw hurt too, meaning that he had most likely ground his teeth in his sleep again, a drunk habit of his. 

_ ‘Reminder: never drink wine again. Especially with Zar. ESPECIALLY when you’re upset. But most of all, just don’t drink wine again. PSA brought to you by the motherlode of hangovers.’ _

 

“Glad ‘m not the only one suffering,” Balthazar whined as the two boys burrowed their heads under their blankets, shielding themselves from the harsh sun. 

 

“Did we fucking take down the curtains  _ drunk  _ again?” Gabriel whimpered. He just wanted to go back to sleep, get rid of this hangover. But most importantly, drill in the fact that he was  _ never fucking drinking wine again. Not even at his wedding. Fuck that noise. He’d rather have whiskey there anyways- more shit to mix it with. Maybe a vodka wedding. Yes. Vodka wedding. If he ever got married.  _

 

“Probably,” Balthazar slurred slightly. He still sounded a little drunk. “Fuck drinking, I’m going to get laid tonight.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled before wincing. “Got any idea where the aspirin is?” he rasped. “Also, do we still have some bottled water?” 

 

“Do  _ you  _ want to get up to get them?” Balthazar asked. 

 

“Where’s the retractable arm?” Gabriel mumbled. 

 

“Ummm. . . Not near me,” the pre med student replied, rooting around in his bed. The theatre nerd did the same. “Nope, not near or under mine as well.” 

 

They looked up and saw the retractable arm that they bought for the very purpose of not moving from bed while hung over and groaned. It was stuck on top of the bookcase in their dorm. Across the room. 

“Bad call, drunk us,” Balthazar mumbled. 

 

‘ _ I NEVER MEANT TO BE SO BAD TO YOU!!’  _

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ON A CHURRO!!” Gabriel yelped as his phone began singing at him loudly, making the other boy scowl at it profusely. He squinted at it before answering it. “Hello?” he rasped. 

 

“Hey, Gabe, it’s Dean,” the older Winchester greeted. “Man, you sound like  _ death. _ ”

 

Gabriel laughed softly before coughing. “Zar and I went through a bottle of wine,” he explained hoarsely. 

 

“Ahh, say no more. Wine hangovers are the worst,” Dean said knowledgeably. 

 

“They really are,” Gabriel agreed. “Anyways, the reason for your call?”

Dean laughed quietly. “Sammy’s awake after a good night’s sleep and asked if you could come visit,” he explained. “You don’t got class or nothin’, do ya?” 

 

Gabriel thought. He had a class, but he could skip it. He didn’t need to go to this class- all they were doing was stage directions. He’d shoot an email off to his prof, explaining that he had a rough night and give vague details on what happened. Make something up. “Yeah, but I’m gonna skip it,” he mumbled. “I’ll be there in twenty?” 

 

“Sounds good, see you then,” Dean said, hanging up. 

 

Gabriel rolled out of bed and onto the floor. 

_ ‘Today is not going to be a fun day’,  _ he thought as he picked himself off of the floor and Balthazar howled in hungover laughter. Gabriel scowled at his roommate and friend as he reached into their fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and the aspirin. He grabbed another and threw it at Balthazar like it was a baseball, smirking as it landed square on Balthazar’s nuts. 

 

“ _ Gabe, _ ” he whined, holding onto his attacked wedding vegetables, “ _ The lasses need those. _ ” 

 

“Technically, they just need the cock, I can do whatever I want to the balls,” Gabriel laughed as he knocked back a couple of aspirin before lightly tossing the bottle to his friend, who caught it expertly with one hand as he continued to cradle his wounded pride. 

 

“I hate you,” Balthazar complained without any real venom. 

 

“Aww, no you don’t. You love my cooking too much,” Gabriel teased. “Agreed,” Balthazar sighed. 

 

The two boys showered and vigorously brushed teeth after that, Gabriel sliding on jeans and a fire engine red t-shirt that proclaimed in bright white letters “Everything tastes better with Ketchup”. Throwing on his ‘theatre’ varsity style jacket, he followed Balthazar out to the Jag and they drove back to Angels. 

 

Upon arriving, they swiftly went back to Sam’s room. 

Dean was there, and Sam was awake. The taller one smiled broadly as Gabriel came in. “Gabe!” he said with a huge grin, his arms wide open for a hug.

 

“Hey, kiddo,” Gabriel laughed, coming over and wrapping his arms around Sam.  _ Fuck  _ the kid was solid muscle, and Gabriel felt safe within the confines of his strong arms. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Better, much better,” Sam beamed. He looked over. “And you must be Balthazar.” Balthazar nodded. “Aye, that’s me,” he said. 

 

Gabriel squeezed Sam. “What do you remember?” 

 

“Drinking water, to be honest,” Sam said, and Gabriel inwardly sighed as he didn’t say who or where he got this water from. “That’s it, really. Then it goes dark.” 

 

Balthazar rubbed Sam’s back. “Don’t worry, we’ll find out who did this,” he rumbled. 

 

Sam nodded and squeezed Gabriel closer to him before letting go, smiling happily. “I know, I’m not worried.” 

 

Gabriel somehow got the feeling that Sam was trying to be strong, but now wasn’t the time to call him out on it, as Dr. Milligan made a beaming appearance. 

 

“Well, Sam I think I can release you, just come and see me on Friday for your tox screen results,” the doctor said, beaming brilliantly. 

 

“Awesome!” Sam wiggled in his gurney like an overexcited puppy, and Gabriel thought it was literally the cutest thing he had ever seen. Dean and Dr. Milligan laughed as the latter handed the clipboard with Sam’s release form to Sam, who signed it quickly, eager to get out of the hospital. 

 

“No classes until Monday, just notify your professors and we’ll see what happens, okay?” 

 

Sam nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, nearly kicking his brother. 

 

“Watch where you swing the tree trunks, bitch!” Dean yelped as he jumped out of the way. 

 

Sam laughed as he slowly stood up. “Awww, don’t be such a baby, jerk,” he replied, stretching. He frowned as he still wore the hospital gown. “Did anyone think to grab, I dunno,  _ pajamas _ or something for me?” 

 

All three boys fell silent, the only noises being that of the typical noises of hospitals, heart monitors beeping and carts and gurneys being wheeled down the linoleum halls. 

 

Sam ran his hand over his face. “Brilliant. Absolutely bloody brilliant. Excuse me, nurse? My brother and friends are dumbasses, is there something I can wear  _ out  _ of the hospital?”The nurse laughed softly. “I’ll see what I can loan you,” she said before she walked off. Both Balthazar and Dean watched her go, their eyes glued to her ass. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe someone forgot to bring me  _ pajamas  _ at the very least!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re such a princess, Samantha.” 

 

“You’re just a jerkface,” Sam mumbled. “ _ You’re  _ not the one in a hospital gown freezing his ass off. Did you at least  _ remember  _ to bring underwear?”

Dean’s eyes glazed over. “I plead the Fifth on the basis of incriminating myself,” he recited. 

 

“DEAN!” 

 

Gabriel, meanwhile, had his brain short circuit as Sam continued yell at his older brother for not bringing him underwear or pajamas on the fact that underneath that hospital gown, Sam was  _ naked _ . Not even wearing underwear. 

 

_ “You know how much I hate going commando _ ,” Sam hissed at Dean once Gabriel deigned to jerk himself out of the daydream of naked Sam bent over the gurney. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, well it looks you’re gonna have to, Samantha,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “By the way, where the fuck am I taking you?” 

 

Sam sighed. “Back to my dorm, Deanna,” he replied, rolling his eyes. “Y’know, so I don’t have to wear- oh sweet baby Jesus in a manger,” he groaned as the nurse returned with an old set of scrubs. 

 

Both Gabriel and Dean burst into hysterics at the sight of the scrubs and  and Sam glared at them. “Dean, put your phone away or so help me God, I will  _ shove  _ an entire baguette up your ass,” he snarled as Dean pulled out his phone, ready to take pictures. 

 

“That would be a. . . . pain in the ass,” Balthazar muttered and Gabriel snickered. 

 

Sam looked like they were  _ all  _ going to get large loaves of bread shoved up into intimate places.

 

“These may not be a perfect fit,” the nurse apologized as she handed them to the giant puppy, “but they should be enough to get you out and home.” 

 

He nodded and smiled politely. “Thank you,” he said sincerely before shooting another murderous glance at the three giggling men in the room, although at the moment, the term “men” was used lightly, as Dean got ready to take pictures of Sam in possibly too small scrubs; Balthazar was incredibly proud of his pun and was muttering  _ pain in the ass  _ like a child and giggling; and Gabriel was just sucking hard on a lollipop and looking more like he was giving the lollipop a very shallow blow job. 

 

The nurse left and Sam pulled the curtain closed around his bed so he could change privately. 

 

When the curtain came back open, Gabriel’s mouth went slightly dry. Sure, the scrubs on Sam were a little. . . small, but if they did fit, Gabriel would be running for cowboy boots and a white lab coat and asking if they could role play a scene from ‘ _ Dr. Sexy, MD’.  _

 

Dean was snapping pictures and gave a low fake whistle. “Damn, Sammy, you uh. . .” 

 

“Shut up, Dean, or I’ll super glue your dick inside your asshole,” Sam snarled, tugging the pants down a little, and exposing his hipbones. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Lame one, little brother.” 

 

“Yeah, only lame in your eyes because you don’t think I won’t do it,” Sam snapped. “How cold is it outside?” He reached behind him him to pull the back of the scrub pants down a little bit. 

 

“Not too bad,” Balthazar replied. “It’s about 50 out.” 

 

Gabriel nodded and Sam sighed. The shirt was too small as well, and the V-neck scrub strained against Sam’s obviously muscular torso. The hickey that the. . . assailant had left on the tanned skin on Sam’s neck stood out like a beacon. 

 

“You got food in your dorm room?” Dean asked, his phone away. 

 

“Yeah, but not a whole lot,” Sam admitted. “Could we run by the store real quick?” 

 

“Of course,” Dean said. “Balthazar? Gabriel?” 

 

“We’ll come,” Balthazar said. “We’ll follow, okay?” 

 

Dean nodded. “Come along, bitch.” 

  
“Jerk. Can we buy semi decent clothes for the ride BACK to my dorm?” 

 

“Why, Sammy?” Dean asked innocently. 

 

Sam threw his brother a bitch face. “Because these are too small and both my ass  _ and  _ balls are getting wedgies!” 

  
“Oh, so you’re about to sing soprano?” Dean asked happily before running out of the hospital, laughing, Sam in hot pursuit. 

 

“ _ Dean you’ll be the one singing fucking soprano by the time I’m finished with you! _ ” he shouted. 

 

Gabriel and Balthazar smiled, shook their heads, and followed the Winchesters out. 

 

“Seriously, Dean, you’re gonna be able to hit all the notes in “Back in Black” easily!” Sam shouted as he tried to corner Dean once they were outside. 

 

Dean laughed and dove into the front seat of the Impala as Gabriel and Balthazar made their way to the Jag. “C’mon, Sammy, I’m teasing, we’ll get you a pair of jeans and a flannel.” 

  
“And underwear,” Sam said firmly, sliding into the front seat. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll get you your damn underwear,” he said. “Dunno why you don’t like free balling.” 

  
Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something about “You don’t have the cock I do, now shut up”. 

 

Gabriel’s ears, of course, had picked this up. ‘ _ What on Earth is Sam on about? Does this mean. . . ?’ _ He chanced a glance at Sam’s crotch while Balthazar and Dean talked about meeting up at the store. And. . . .’ _ Holy fucking shit that’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.’  _

And from what he could tell, Sam wasn’t hard. Nope, just hanging to the left in the too tight scrubs.  _ ‘Ooohhh I wouldn’t mind taking a ride on that!  _

_ ‘Inappropriate, Gabriel!’  _ The moral part of his brain shouted at him. ‘ _ The poor kid was nearly raped, get your mind out of the fucking gutter.’  _

 

But, a part of his mind was  _ always  _ in the gutter, and so he continued to somewhat fantasize about riding Sam’s cock while they talked. He jumped when Balthazar closed the door to the driver’s side, indicating Gabriel should do the same. 

 

“What were you doing?” Balthazar asked curiously. 

 

“Sorry, daydreaming,” he admitted, closing the door and buckling his seatbelt as the Jag purred to life. 

 

“I don’t even want to know,” his best friend mumbled as they drove to the store. 

 

Upon arriving, Dean and Sam went to go get clothes while Gabriel and Balthazar were tasked with buying Sam food. 

 

Passing the make-up aisle on their way in with the shopping cart, Gabriel ducked down the aisle. “Gabriel?” Balthazar asked in confusion. 

 

“For the. . . the. . .” 

 

Balthazar understood. “Ahh. Right.” 

 

They strode down the aisle, overwhelmed by the different varieties, but luckily Gabriel knew what he was searching for. Finding the foundation, he quickly selected a couple of shades and threw them into the cart, as well as a “one shade fits all” concealer.   
  


“Glad you know what you were looking for, now can we please get out of- OH TWEEZERS!” Balthazar’s attention was immediately confiscated by the pieces of metal he used for eyebrow plucking. 

 

Gabriel laughed and waited as Balthazar began comparing tweezers, prices, and brands- all things Gabriel didn’t care about. While he was doing so, he looked at some eyeliners he was going to need for the upcoming play, mentally taking a price check so he could go to the drugstore later and see which place was cheaper. 

 

“Okay, okay, this is the best one for the best price- are we buying eyeliner today, Gabe?” Balthazar asked, exasperated.

 

“No, not today, I’m price checking,” he said. “They don’t have my gel liner.” 

 

Balthazar closed his eyes. “Do you have  _ any  _ idea how unbelievably  _ gay  _ you sound right now?” he asked. 

 

“YOU pluck and thread your eyebrows, don’t talk to me about sounding or looking unbelievably gay,” Gabe threw back with a smile. 

 

Balthazar chuckled softly and smiled at his best friend. “So true. But my gayness doesn’t intensify with eyeliner.” 

 

“You’ve never worn eyeliner!” Gabriel chuckled. “C’mon, we got a moose and ourselves to feed. You got a list from Dean?” 

 

Balthazar nodded. “Yep, Sam’s favorite foods, right here. I figured we could make him a chicken parm tonight.” 

 

Gabriel’s mouth watered. “I love your chicken parm,” he moaned softly. 

 

“Dude, no. No porno noises about my chicken parm.”

 

“My noises are  _ not  _ porn worthy!” 

 

“Mhm, yeah, tell that to. . . oh, what was her name?” Balthazar teased. 

 

“Hmmmm. . . Oh, yes, Alicia,” Gabriel grinned. “But what about. . . Oh, yes, Char and Rose? That  _ menage a trois  _ you had just two weeks ago? They said you were pretty noisy yourself.” 

 

“And  _ Alexander _ ?” 

“How about Anne?” 

“Linda?”    
“Richard?”Gabriel shouted.   
“Alexis?” Balthazar countered.   
“Anna?”    
“Miranda?”

“Michael?” Gabriel mentioned, and Balthazar turned bright red.    
  


“ _ We do not speak of the time I slept with your older brother!”  _ Balthazar hissed, scandalized that Gabriel would even deign to bring that up. 

 

Gabriel cackled. “Dude, you looked  _ mortified  _ when I walked in on the two of you!” he said. “And I do believe  _ you  _ were bottom? Is my memory correct on that?” 

 

Balthazar gave Gabriel a hurt look. One that said ‘ _ wherefore you hurt me this way monsieur Gabriel’.  _ “Yeah,” he grumbled. 

 

Gabriel laughed even louder. “You were just on your back, legs spread, crying out for him in French, it was beautiful.” 

 

“He was a pretty good lay,” Balthazar grudgingly confessed, running his hand over his jaw. “Good sized cock, too.” 

 

Gabriel shuddered. 

 

“Hey, you’re the one who brought up me sleeping with your big bro, you suffer the consequences of me talking about his awesome cock.” Balthazar pointed out.

  
“Did I just hear the phrases  _ big bro  _ and  _ awesome cock _ in the same sentence? Are we sure we’re talking about  _ my  _ older brother?” Gabriel gagged. 

 

Balthazar raised an eyebrow, “Well, considering you’ve never slept with  _ my  _ older brother-” “That’s because he’s a grade A asshole.” Gabriel interrupted.

 

“Okay, okay, fair point.” Balthazar conceded.

 

“For the record, so is mine.” Gabriel admitted.

  
“Yeah, but the  _ sex  _ is amazing, so I’m willing to overlook that.” 

 

“I’m glad you are, for the sake of sex,” Gabriel said dryly. 

 

They shopped for food in comfortable silence, occasionally asking one another if this was on Sam’s food list, or if they personally needed milk. 

 

Thirty minutes later, they met Sam and Dean at the front of the store, with Sam changed into dark blue jeans, a grey T-shirt, and a grey and blue flannel that made Gabriel want to curl up on a cold winter night. 

“You got the food?” Dean asked. 

 

Gabriel nodded. “Oh, and Sam? I picked up some concealer and foundation for you to use until that umm. . . bruise on your shoulder goes down.” He didn’t know how much Sam remembered from the previous night, and wanted to avoid any actual alarm, or trigger anything.

 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank you, Gabe,” he said. “I told Dean I’d need some, but he refused to go down the aisle with me,” he said, throwing his brother a bitchface. 

 

Dean shrugged. “It’s a  _ girly  _ aisle, Sam!” 

 

“Yet, when Lisa got her period and was completely out of feminine products, you went in and grabbed her tampons, Midol, and the largest bag of chocolate candy you could find,” Sam replied back in a dry, sarcastic voice. 

 

Dean flamed red. “W-w-well, that’s a natural bodily function, she can’t control that!” 

 

“You’re welcome, Sam,” Gabriel smiled. “I needed to price check for eyeliner for the play.” 

 

Sam’s dimples burst through. “Glad it wasn’t out of your way,” he said. 

 

They piled into the two cars and headed back to campus. 

 

When they got to the parking lot of the college and got Sam’s food in his fridge, Balthazar invited Dean and Sam over for dinner. Dean shook his head and said he couldn’t, as he already had a date that night. 

Sam however, took the offer with a large dimpled smile. 

 

Dean mouthed ‘thank you’ to them before clapping his younger brother’s shoulder. “Catch you later, bitch.” 

  
“Jerk,” Sam shot off as they watched the older Winchester slide into the Impala and turn her on, “Eye of the Tiger” blaring loudly before rolling out, Dean drumming on the steering wheel. 

 

“Thank you two so much,” Sam said once Dean had left in musical happiness. “Really, thank you.” 

  
“No big deal, kiddo,” Gabriel said, popping a lollipop into his mouth. 

 

“I. . . I didn’t want to ask this while Dean was here, but. . . Could I stay over? My roommate’s gone this weekend, and well. . .” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “After whatever happened last night, I don’t wanna sleep alone.” 

 

“Of course, Sam,” Balthazar said warmly. “We both have a cot underneath our beds, so you won’t even have to actually bunk with somebody.” 

 

Sam’s entire face broke into relief like an acne breakout on a teeanger. “Oh, thank you,” he said, his shoulders slumping in relief.

 

“Hey, we get it,” Balthazar said soothingly. “I wouldn’t want to sleep alone either.”

 

Gabriel nodded in agreement. That reminded him. . . “Hey, would you mind going on ahead to the room? I gotta make a phone call,” he said, and the other two nodded. 

 

“Help me carry the groceries in?” Balthazar asked Sam. “Sure, just tell me where to go,” Sam said, reaching into the Jag and pulling out some of the grocery bags, giving Balthazar the lighter ones. 

 

Once they breached the quad, Gabriel dialed Castiel. 

 

“What is it, Gabriel? I have a paper to write,” he growled. “Hello to you too, Cassie. Listen, you know Sam Winchester?”

 

“Yes, I know him. He’s one of my classmates in mythology.” 

 

“Right, okay, so something wonky happened last night. Sam met someone and nearly ended up raped. Could you do me a favor and keep an eye on the kid?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Who? Who did it?” Cas sounded frightened. “I don’t know, Cassie, but I’m hoping to find out. Oh, and double check out Morningstar.” 

 

“Gabriel, you really don’t like Morningstar. You referred to him as, and I quote, “a great big bag of dicks” when I mentioned that he was my mythology professor.” 

 

“Yeah, well, he is.”

 

“Gabriel, claiming yourself to be a lost descendant of Loki the Norse Trickster God did you no favors.” 

“Hello! I AM a trickster!” 

 

“Yes, we know,” Cas said in a somewhat fond, yet exasperated voice. “However, dressing yourself up as Tom Hiddleston’s incarnation and shouting in Norwegian that Morningstar was a ‘heathen’ and ‘needed to be sacrificed or conscripted, I don’t care’ showed that you were quite delusional.” 

  
“Hey, that was funny, okay?” Gabriel laughed, pleased that Cas had remembered. “And I was shouting in  _ Danish _ not Norwegian, you scrub.” 

  
“Please accept my apologies, they’re all from the fucking Scandinavia region.”  

 

Gabriel howled with laughter. “Cassie, you used a  _ swear word!  _ And a grown up one, too! My awkward little brother is growing up! Oh this is a  _ proud  _ moment!” 

 

“Gabriel, what part of “I have a paper to write” did you not understand?” 

“Right-O, Cassie, have fun!” 

 

“Good-bye, Gabriel.” 

 

The brothers hung up, and Gabriel whistled a happy tune as he made his way back to his dorm room.    
  


Upon opening the door, the smell of Balthazar’s chicken parm wafted through the air, as well as the sounds of 90’s boy bands and he couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Balthazar and Sam dancing around the small space, with Sam leading and the two of them giggling like schoolboys. 

“Hey, glad to see you two are getting along,” he said, kicking off his shoes. 

 

They laughed and Sam collapsed on Gabriel’s bed, smiling brightly. “Well, what else are you going to do when you’re waiting for chicken parm to cook?” 

 

“Apparently dance to. . .” Gabriel leaned over to glance at the song that was playing. “Ah yes, ‘This I Promise You’ by *NYSNC.” 

 

Sam blushed furiously. “I like them, so shut up.” 

 

“Don’t worry, so does Zar,” Gabriel said, winking. “You guys need something more upbeat. Like. . .” He scrolled through the iPod before selecting the song he was looking for. ‘ _ So baby, turn it up ‘cause the speakers gotta boom, _ ’ the stereo shouted, booming just like the song asked. 

 

“Really? Myah Marie?” Sam laughed, sprawling out more on Gabriel’s bed. 

 

“Be thankful it’s not “My Heart Will Go On” from that stupid ass movie,” Balthazar grumbled, checking on the food. 

 

“Oh?” Sam asked. 

 

“I fucking hate that song, and he knows it,” the pre-med student explained. “So whenever he wants to sexile me, he plays it, and usually tells me he’s getting laid in obnoxious ways. You know, going beyond the whole ‘sock on the door’.” 

 

Gabriel laughed. 

 

“Like what?” Sam asked curiously. “A series of balloons, tied to the doorknob that read ‘I’M GETTING SOME GO AWAY’.” 

 

Gabriel howled with laughter. “Yeah, well, that was, what, two weeks after I walked in on you and Michael?” 

 

“Really?” Balthazar looked at him with a wounded expression as he finished making the chicken parm. “ _ Twice  _ in one day?” 

 

“Yes. Twice in one day.” 

 

Sam looked confused. “Balthazar has slept with my older brother, and I walked in on them one day, and. . . well, Balthazar asked if I could not speak of it, but. . . I can’t help it.” Gabriel gave a shit eating grin as Balthazar buried his face in his hands. 

 

“And I wish I could go back to the day when I was  _ underneath  _ of his older brother and figure out how to prevent him from entering Michael’s bedroom so this conversation and others like it  _ never happen _ .” 

 

Sam was now laughing happily. 

 

“Oh, you wouldn’t have been able to, you can’t out trick a trickster,” Gabriel said smugly. “Besides, even if I didn’t barge in, you were certainly making enough noise to clue me in on what was going on, I  _ do  _ know French!”

 

Balthazar groaned. 

 

Gabriel grinned devilishly and raised his voice several octaves, apparently mimicking his roommate and best friend. “ _ Yes, yes, Micha, yes, more, oh harder Micha!! _ ” 

 

Balthazar flew across the room and chased Gabriel while Sam howled with laughter. Gabriel kept screeching the translations of what Balthazar allegedly said while “Micha” was balls deep inside of him, Balthazar swearing in elegant French as he tried to catch Gabriel, but the smaller man was too quick, too elusive for him to catch. 

 

“Dinner’s done, right?” Sam asked.

 

“Uhhh, yeah, it is,” Balthazar said, stopping his quest to hunt down the prankster, who had,  _ somehow _ , disappeared in the small dorm room. 

 

Gabriel appeared from behind Balthazar. Seeing Sam had seen, he placed a finger on his lips and got right up into his friend’s intimate space. 

 

Sam held in a laugh, just to see what Gabriel would do. 

 

“Need me to go harder, Balthy?” he growled in a near perfect imitation of Michael Novak, and Balthazar let out a high pitched shriek of surprise. 

Gabriel fell over laughing and Sam nearly hit his hand as he attempted to brace himself as he also laughed.

 

“I  _ hate  _ you so much, Gabriel Francis Novak,” Balthazar growled. 

 

“No, you don’t, Balthazar Jacques Roche,” Gabriel wheezed, starting to pick himself up off the floor. 

 

“Oh, just you wait until I sexile you again,” he grumbled. “You are not going to be able to escape what I’ll do.” 

 

“Didn’t know you were that kinky, Zar,” the trickster grinned, winking at Sam as he said it. 

 

Sam snorted while Balthazar sputtered. “Ummm, cutlery?” Sam asked. “I don’t want to be eating chicken parm with my hands.” 

 

Gabriel squinted at him. “Did you just call silverware  _ cutlery _ ?” Sam flushed and looked down at his feet shyly, and Gabriel swore mentally.  _ ‘Fuck he’s so fucking cute.’ _

 

“Yeah,” he admitted shyly. Balthazar chuckled. “Drawer to your right, first one, yep there you go,” he said. 

 

Sam’s face lit up at the prospect of food after finding the silverware. Then he looked really sad. 

 

“What’s wrong, Samalam?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“I lost my food,” the giant said in the saddest voice, the one little kids reserve for when the top scoop of their ice cream falls onto the ground. 

 

Gabriel and Balthazar looked around the room.  _ Sam just had his plate in his hands, didn’t he?  _

That’s when they all looked at the bookshelf. There, on the third shelf from the top, in a place only Sam could reach without using the step stool, in front of one Balthazar’s medical books, was his plate of chicken parm. 

 

“Huh.” Sam hummed. “I don’t remember going over there.” “I don’t either,” Gabriel said. 

 

Balthazar sighed and murmured, “ _ Obtenez le sel. _ ”

 

Gabriel sighed. “Balthazar. I am NOT getting the salt. This is not one of your Ghost Adventures episodes, there is NOTHING supernatural going on here. I told you those shows were garbage.” 

 

Balthazar flushed brilliantly and shyly glanced down at his feet. 

 

Sam just shook his head and retrieved his plate and went to sit down on Gabriel’s bed, eating hungrily. 

 

Gabriel and Balthazar followed suit, grabbing their own helpings of the dish and the silverware before sitting down and eating. 

 

They got to know quite a bit of each other during the meal and the customary glass of wine that Balthazar and Gabriel always had after dinner, just chatting and teasing. Dean had sent the pictures he took of Sam in scrubs to all three of them, which prompted much teasing and the threat of shoving various items up into people’s asses. 

 

After wine, they changed into pajamas (and no, Gabriel did  _ not  _ nearly swoon when Sam walked in from the bathroom shirtless), started doing their homework and other various things. 

 

Gabriel got out his sketchpad and began sketching out wings. The assignment was “things you associate with angels” and the first thing that Gabriel thought of was wings. The wings of a seraph, all fire and blazing with righteous light. So he curled up on his bed and began sketching, frowning and erasing every chance he could. 

 

Sam dug out his laptop and began emailing all of his professors, explaining that he had a nasty fall (that’s what it felt like, anyways) and that he’ll be back in classes on Monday before starting the research for his term paper for Morningstar. 

 

Balthazar growled as he pulled out his medical terminology textbook and glared evilly at it, swearing in French as he began to tediously copy down everything he needed to- which was a lot. 

 

Predictably, Sam was the first to fall asleep, curled up around his laptop, a website claiming “WELCOME TO VALHALLA” in blazing letters. Both of the older boys made quiet “aww” sounds before getting him comfortable. 

 

Balthazar closed his laptop while Gabriel got out a few spare blankets and draping them over Sam so he was comfortable. They turned off all but one light, so Gabriel could sketch. 

 

Balthazar was the next to succumb to sleep, passed out at his desk, the words ‘ _ epistaxis- the medical terminology for a nosebleed’  _ on his cheek from where he’d laid his head to rest on the not completely dry notes, the part next to the definition that didn’t make it onto his face saying ‘ _ what the actual fuck yeah, I’m REALLY going to say “the guy in bay 5 has an epistaxis.’  _

 

Gabriel snorted and dragged his best friend to his own bed, covering him up. Balthazar mumbled something in French, words that Gabriel vaguely translated as ‘ _ fuck the teddy bear, I’m a big boy’  _ and curled up under the blankets. He chuckled, turned off the lights, and went to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans brought to you by Balthazar, Gabriel, and Sam.

The next few days went off without a hitch. Sam ventured out to hand in assignments and pick up new ones, and to ballet class on Friday, if only because he felt like he couldn’t miss. 

 

Balthazar, having nothing better to do than to study pretentious medical terminology, escorted him, and he told Gabriel while Sam was taking a shower and singing a very random medley of pop tunes that Sam had potential as a dancer, but it was very difficult when you’re 6’4 and have no awareness of your body despite being an athlete. 

 

Saturday there was a very rapt knock on their door. Sam was in their room again, lounging on Gabriel’s bed as he read his contemporary social issues textbook and highlighting it. Gabriel was at his desk, procrastinating on his pastels assignment; Balthazar was procrastinating by teaching himself sign language. 

 

Gabriel answered it to find AJ Chase, with a casserole dish on her hip and streaks of blue paint on her face. She was wearing a tank top that claimed “I’m a high functioning sociopath” and black sweatpants, both covered in paint. 

 

“Hey Gabe, done with pastels?” she asked cheerfully. 

 

“I could murder you,” he warned, letting her into the dorm room. 

 

“I could murder you and then make it so no one would ever find you,” she replied back. “Sam Winchester, I have looked all over this campus for you for  _ two days _ .” 

 

The tall man blushed and uncurled himself from his ball of studying to stand up and give the short female a one armed hug. “Did you bring me food?” he asked. 

  
“Yeah, sure did. I made you a cheeseburger tater tot casserole,” she said, handing it to Gabriel. “You just need to reheat it, I put mine in the microwave for about five minutes.” 

 

“Cheers, AJ,” Gabriel said,  going over to put it in the fridge. 

“What’s the casserole for?” Sam asked. 

 

“Oh, Dean told me what happened,” she explained. “Not all of it, just that you had to go to the hospital. I figured you wouldn’t be up to cooking. Sam, you haven’t even answered your  _ phone _ .” 

 

“What do you mean,  _ Dean  _ told you what happened?” Sam asked. 

 

“I went on a date. With Dean. The day you came home,” AJ said. 

 

“You went on a date with my older brother?” He asked in disbelief. 

 

“Yes, I went on a date with Dean,” she sighed. “It’s a free country, Sam, I can date who I want.” 

 

“Are you two. . .?” 

 

“A thing? Nah. We had dinner, chatted, fooled around, and decided no. Says a girl like me needs a proper provider.” She nodded her head. “He  _ is  _ a fantastic lay, though.” 

 

Sam glared at her. She laughed. “Well, he IS! I’m sorry that he’s your older brother and you probably DON’T want to hear that, but he is. Very gentle and considerate of a lady’s needs.” 

 

He snorted. “If you’re saying he’s ‘very gentle’ then you’re saying he’s too vanilla.” 

 

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. “ _ Au contraire, mon ami, _ ” she responded, a twinkle in her eyes. “I never said he was too vanilla. I’m just saying he’s gentle. Unlike some other people I know.” 

 

Sam coughed. Gabriel and Balthazar raised confused eyebrows. 

 

“That was  _ one time, _ ” he replied. 

 

“I  _ still  _ could’ve broken my tailbone! You know I was apprehensive about that in the first place.” 

  
“Still could’ve said, what was it? Ah, yes,  _ vatican cameos _ and I would’ve stopped.” 

 

“Yeah, well, if you had double checked  _ your knots _ I wouldn’t have fallen!” 

 

“Um?” Balthazar asked, not knowing who this female in his dorm room was, that was talking to Sam about. . . well, who knows. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself. AJ Chase, art student, procrastinator, and the resident Southern cook. Me and my best friend, Riah, live down the hall,” AJ said, holding out her hand to Balthazar. 

 

“You live with your best friend?” Balthazar asked as he took her hand, shaking it. 

 

“Yeah, she’s been my friend for little less than 10 years now, she’s the only one insane enough to put up with my shit.”

 

“Wait. . . are you the girl who ended up getting sexiled out of your room by your roommate leaving a vibe attached to the door with a note saying ‘ _ Have fun with the batteries’  _ about two months back, start of term?” he asked.

 

AJ laughed. “Yeah, that was me. She got me that vibe as a birthday present last year, and I hadn’t gotten around to using it yet, mainly ‘cause I was trying to wear the other one down.” 

 

“And what’s your history with young Mr. Winchester?” Gabriel asked with a leer. 

 

“He’s in my water polo class and he and I have had a past fling,” she admitted with a blush. 

 

Sam also blushed. “It lasted. . . how long?” 

 

“Five, six months?” she hummed. “It was last year.” 

  
“Two years ago, when you were not addicted to paint fumes and caffeine.” 

 

“What are you talking about, Sam, I’ve  _ always  _ been addicted to caffeine. And you don’t get to talk, Mr. Caramel Macchiato with soy milk and sugar.” 

 

Both of the other boys whistled low whistles while Sam turned a healthy shade of pink. “I think she has you beat,” Gabriel said. 

 

“Oh, I know she does,  _ little one  _ doesn’t forget anything,” Sam smirked, this time making her blush a dark shade of red. 

 

“I hate you with a burning passion, Sam Winchester.” 

 

“Mhm, which is why you made me my favorite dish of yours.” 

 

AJ rolled her eyes. “Okay, I gotta get back, I need to finish my remake piece.” 

 

“What are you doing for your remake?” Gabriel asked. “Something with a fuckton of blue, if your face and clothes are anything to go by.” 

 

“What do you think?” she asked with a laugh. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Why?” 

 

“Because it’s my favorite!” she laughed as she left. 

 

Balthazar oogled her ass, with both Gabriel and Sam hitting the back of his head when AJ had completely left. 

 

“What?” he whined, looking like a chastised baby otter. “It’s a nice rear!” 

 

“That it may be,” Sam agreed, “but that doesn’t give you  _ permission  _ to ogle it.” 

 

“So, what’s this about nearly breaking her tailbone?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Oh, we were fooling around and I dropped her, on her ass, onto the cold floor.” 

 

“Did she fall from your shoulders or something?” Balthazar asked in alarm.

 

“Err. . . not exactly.” Sam blushed. “Can we not talk about it?”

“Nope! I wanna hear all about it!” Gabriel claimed. 

 

“Translation, Gabriel just wants to hear how much of a kinky sonofabitch you are,” Balthazar hummed. 

 

Gabriel glared at Balthazar. “Do you  _ mind _ ?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“OH YES, MICHA!! MORE, MORE!!” Gabriel moaned.

 

“I AM GOING TO FUCKING GET YOU THOSE VIBRATING PANTIES FOR CHRISTMAS” Balthazar threatened.

 

“YEAH, WELL, Y’KNOW THAT GIANT DILDO? GONNA GET YOU ONE OF ‘EM” Gabriel said back.

 

“OKAY BUT I KNOW I SAW YOU EYEING THAT FEATHER ON A STICK.” Balthazar accused Gabriel.

 

“YOU WERE OPENLY OGLING JEWEL STUDDED BLINDFOLDS!” Gabriel retorted.

 

Neither of them noticed Sam discreetly taking out a notebook and writing all of this down. 

 

“OH I WOULDN’T ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, NOT WHEN I SAW  YOU CLEARLY EYEING EDIBLE PANTIES!” 

 

“ _ YOU _ WERE EYEING A FUCKING PACKAGE OF JUMBO SIZED ANAL BEADS.” 

 

“I SAW YOUR CHRISTMAS LIST AND ON IT THE WORDS “LEATHER PADDLE” WERE UNDERLINED FIVE TIMES, INDICATING YOUR DESIRE FOR ONE.” Balthazar shot at him. 

 

“HEARD YOU MOANING, MAYBE MICHA SHOULD GET YOU A BALL GAG FOR CHRISTMAS.” Gabriel retorted. 

 

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS O RING GAGS ARE SO MUCH BETTER.” Balthazar scoffed.

“NU UH BALL GAGS!” Gabriel insisted.

 

“O RINGS.” 

 

“BALL GAGS.”

 

“WHAT’S SO GREAT ABOUT HAVING A BALL IN YOUR MOUTH?”

 

“HAVE YOU EVER SUCKED ON A BALL?” 

 

“Ladies, ladies, stop comparing tampon sizes,” Sam said after hiding his notebook. 

 

Both of the other boys stared at Sam before they all began laughing. 

 

“Damn, that was good, kiddo,” Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“Thanks,” Sam said. 

 

The rest of the day was spent in banter. Sam grew more and more comfortable with Balthazar and Gabriel and their brand of friendship. He eventually revealed that he and AJ were doing suspension play, and one of his carefully placed knots came undone and she fell onto her rear, nearly breaking her tailbone. The two howled with laughter while Sam gave an embarrassed cough. This launched a drunken explanation of kinks and non kinks. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam notices something's off in his mythology class and he gets his tox screen results.

Monday morning came too fast for everyone, and it wasn’t long before Sam was trudging off to his mythology class, proudly sporting a hangover the size of the Empire State building. 

 

Castiel Novak squinted at him. “You got drunk last night,” he observed, noting the extra large coffee in Sam’s hand. 

 

Sam took a long drink from his coffee and nodded. “Yeah, not the best idea,” he admitted. 

 

“Probably not, you do realize that we have a test today?” 

 

“Fuck.” Sam had forgotten. “Oh well, Morningstar’s tests are easy.” 

 

Cas gave a soft chuckle. “True. You could probably do them drunk and still get a good grade.” 

 

They walked into the classroom together and sat down in their usual places. He took another long draught of coffee as Morningstar passed out the tests right as class started. There was a brief whiff of mint, and Sam found himself frowning at the smell. It didn’t smell  _ right,  _ for some reason, which was weird- normally mint was one of his favorite scents. Putting that out of his mind, he pulled out his pen and began doing his test. 

 

He finished the test in record time and was told he could leave, which was good. He had forgotten to return to Dr. Milligan to see about his tox screen results on Friday, meaning he had to do it today. 

 

He found Dean and Gabriel outside waiting and he jabbed a finger at his new found friend. “Your fault,” he grumbled. 

 

Gabriel nodded, looking a little green himself. “Yeah, my fault.” 

 

“Did you get my little brother drunk?” Dean asked incredulously. 

 

“Yeah, I did, and he’s a spectacular drunk,” Gabriel muttered as he slid into the back seat of the Impala. 

 

Sam threw his brother a bitch face as he opened the passenger door of the Impala. “Don’t throw me that face,” he said. “I got drunk off of your watch, boo hoo. I’m of age, Dean.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled, jumping into the driver’s seat. “Bitch.” “Jerk,” Sam replied. 

 

The drive back to Angels was silent but loud once they got through the doors of the hospital. Dean insisted on ogling every nurse he could, and Sam had to talk Gabriel out of passing around lollipops to all of the children. If they were the small, Dum-Dum sized ones, he wouldn’t have had an issue with it. But these were massive, the size of the jumbo jawbreakers, and Sam didn’t want to have to calm parents down. Soon enough, he was called back to Dr. Milligan’s office to discuss his tox screen. 

 

Dr. Milligan smiled at the trio and bade for them to sit down. After a quick check of Sam’s vitals, he pulled up Sam’s chart and asked Sam the usual questions. By this time, Sam’s hangover was completely gone, and he was able to answer the questions almost cheerfully. 

 

“Alright, Sam, your tox screen came back, as well as your CBC,” Dr. Milligan said. “Only thing wrong in either was that there was Rohypnol in your system.” 

 

Sam’s heart sank. “What?” he asked. 

 

“That’s right, son. Someone Roofied you, and they Roofied you good. Otherwise, everything else was good- you’re a healthy young man.” 

 

Sam nodded and breathed in deeply. “May. . . May I have a copy of my tox screen, please?” he asked. 

 

“Of course, Sam,” Dr. Milligan said with a smile. “I’ll have it ready for you in just a few short moments. Do you need anything else?” 

 

Sam shook his head. “That’ll be all, thanks,” he said. 

 

Dr. Milligan stood up and placed a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. “If there’s anything you need, son, you let me know. That goes for your brother and your friends too,” he said. 

 

Sam nodded and flashed his dimples at the doctor. “Thanks, Doc.” 

 

“No problem, Sam.” The doctor left and Sam stared down at the floor. 

 

_ He had been Roofied. Does that mean. . . Was he also. . . . What?  _

Sam was now pretty certain that he had nearly been raped, and was now feeling all sorts of shame. 

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel gave a small smile. “It wasn’t your fault, kiddo.” 

  
“Was I-” “No. Nothing happened beyond the giant hickey,” Gabriel assured him. “You somehow managed to get out.” 

 

Sam managed a small smile. “Good. That. . . that makes me happy.” 

 

“As it should,” Gabriel assured him. 

 

Dr. Milligan returned with a paper copy of Sam’s tox screen, which the student thanked him for and carefully folded up to put in his wallet. 

 

“Could you take me back to my dorm? I want some time alone,” he asked his brother and Gabriel softly. 

 

They both nodded. “Of course, Sam,” Dean said. 

 

The drive back to the dorms was also silent, and when Sam got into his room, he prayed a quick prayer of relief that Ash wasn’t in the room. He laid down on his bed, shoved his face into a pillow and cried. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a heart to heart with AJ and gets drunk enough to ask Gabriel out

The next few weeks were a blur. Sam tried to not think about the results in his wallet too much, nor the fact that he had nearly been raped. He just went and did his classes and hung out with his friends. 

 

Balthazar, Gabriel, Riah, and Garth were quickly added to the mix, thanks to AJ and her enthusiasm for making sure Sam was always busy but also doing well in his classes. Honestly, Sam was glad for his ex girlfriend- she was always easy to talk to. 

 

He came to her when Riah was out on a date and she was painting in her room. Classic rock was blaring from the stereo system, and she was clad in ratty basketball shorts and a hot pink sports bra. 

 

“Hello, Sam,” she said, waving a multi blue paint covered hand at him. 

 

“Finger painting?” he asked with a laugh. 

 

“Just finishing up my remake for my class, come look,” she said excitedly. 

 

He followed her in and came around to her canvas. A decent replica of van Gogh’s  _ Starry Night  _ was staring back at him, and he gave a low whistle. 

 

“I’ve had to get dirty to recreate the swirls in the fabric of time and space,” she explained, waving her hand around. “But, what do you think?” 

  
“Solid work,” he congratulated her with a smile. 

 

“Thanks. Anatomy studies are next up, which is going to be fun. I’ve scheduled a visit down at the morgue to do so,” she said. 

 

“Why aren’t you doing a live study?” he asked curiously. 

 

“Because I want to study the way bodies are injured,” she explained. “They’ve got a few gunshot vics and a floater that they’re holding on ice for me. I think there’s a stabbing one too.” 

 

He shook his head and smiled. 

 

“What? It’ll come in handy,” she explained. “Now, how come you’re in my sanctuary? You usually don’t come when I’m painting.” 

 

“No, I don’t.” He sighed. “Well. . . You know what my tox screen results were.” 

 

“Mhm,” she hummed, going back to her painting. 

 

“Well. . . I’m just. . . feeling. . . I dunno. . . “ 

 

“Ashamed?” 

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, smiling at her. AJ always had a good word. 

 

“Why? Because Rohypnol is a date rape drug and judging by the hickey you had this person- which I’m automatically classifying as male, by the way-  nearly raped you, also a male?” 

 

“Why aren’t you a psych major?” he asked with a laugh. 

 

“Because I’d get too involved with my patients,” she replied back. “But seriously. Sam, this could’ve happened to anyone of us. What you’re doing is victim shaming yourself- you’re doing it subconsciously, but you’re doing it. It’s because you’re male, and we’re told that men cannot be raped. Well, that’s because up until 2013, rape was only for women, and that was only if it was penis into vagina. Everything else was put into sexual assault, not rape. Even if a guy shoved a broom into a woman’s vagina, that was sexual assault- because it’s not a penis. Thankfully, that definition has been modified, but the ideas have not been.” She looked around her painting at him. “Men are just as likely to be raped as women. And that goes for female rapists or male rapists.” 

 

He nodded. “So, what do I do?” 

 

“Honestly?” He shrugged. “I’d say you talk to a counselor on campus about it.  They’re really good at this sort of thing. However, I also think that a professor did this to you- older generations have more access to Rohypnol- so I would say wait. See if anything happens. For all we know, we might be able to find out who did this.”

 

He nodded. “And Sam? You’re not any weaker for nearly having gone through that. You’re a victim, yeah, but learn how to be a survivor- and more people will love you for it.” 

 

He smiled. “AJ, you’re amazing.” 

  
“I try,” she sniffed playfully. “C’mere, give me a hug.” 

 

He laughed and came over to give her a hug, not minding that his grey shirt was getting covered in different shades of blue and grey. 

 

She chastely kissed his cheek and hugged him back. “Also, I have it on good authority that a Mr. Novak thinks you’re a McHottie and wants to ask you out,” she purred. 

 

“Of course you have that on good authority, he’s probably blabbed it to you,” he chuckled. “Wait, Gabe likes me?” 

 

“Yes, yes he does,” AJ giggled. She looked up at him. “And I’m going to take it that you like him back?” 

 

He blushed and buried his head into her shoulder. 

 

“Cutie,” she chuckled. 

 

“What should I do?” 

 

“Personally I think you should pin him to the door and kiss the living daylights out of him, but that’s me, and not you. So I say you ask him out.” 

 

“Me?” He squeaked. 

 

“Yes, you. You’re the one with the crush on him, not me. I’m still swinging single and probably will be when the two of you get married and have children.” 

 

“I’m going to dump an entire bucket of paint on your head.” 

 

“Please don’t, that’s my expensive paint and it’s a bitch to get out of hair.” 

 

“I’m sure. But please don’t say shit like that.” 

 

“Just ask the sugar addict out. Too bad one of you wasn’t a girl- you’d make adorable babies together.” 

 

“Do you  _ mind? _ ” 

 

“Nah.” 

 

Sam sighed. His best friend was a nutcase and he loved her for it. “Fine. I’ll ask him out.” She squealed and hugged him back. 

 

The next few hours were hazy.

 

He got drunk on some really good alcohol that AJ had- she always managed to get the good stuff for cheap, or so Riah claimed. AJ had shrugged and made a scathing noise when she did. 

 

At one point, he was on AJ’s bed, a bottle of a high end craft beer in one hand, the other slung over Gabriel’s shoulders. “Hey. . . Hey Gabe,” he slurred. 

 

Gabriel wasn’t  _ as  _ drunk, and he smiled. “Yeah, Gigantor?” 

 

“I really like you,” Sam giggled. 

 

“Yeah? I like you too,” Gabe hummed. 

 

“No, like  _ proper  _ like you,” Sam stressed. 

 

“Proper like me?” Gabriel laughed. “Sammy Winchester, you trying to ask me out?” 

 

Sam nodded eagerly. “Yah,” he said. “Go out wif me?” 

 

Gabriel responded by kissing his cheek. “Of course, Sam.”

Sam squealed and hugged him close before raising his beer bottle. “FUCK THE RAPE PERSON I GOT ME A BOYFRIEN’!” he shouted before proceeding to guzzle down the beer. 

  
And that was the last thing he remembered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam smells the mint from that night and has a panic attack. Gabriel fetches him and takes care of him.

The next morning, he woke up covered in blue paint, with a ‘ _ good morning sugar’  _ text from Gabriel, and a hangover, on the floor of AJ’s room. 

AJ tossed him water and pills as she stepped over his prone body. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” she said. 

 

“Why don’t you have a hangover?” he grumbled petulantly as he drank the bottle of water and downed a couple of aspirin. 

 

“Because I have gotten drunk more often than you, and because I have a higher tolerance,” she explained somewhat smugly. “Also, I actually  _ eat  _ when I’m drunk.” 

 

“You eat a lot when you’re sober, I’m not surprised that you’re even hungrier when you’re drunk.” 

 

She laughed as he hoisted himself off of the floor and got ready for class. He always kept a couple changes of clothes in AJ’s room- after dating for so long and with her being very cuddly after sex, it was a habit, one he was thankful for. 

 

He trudged off to class and slumped down in his seat in mythology. 

Morningstar was talking, almost babbling, and Sam concentrated the best he could. 

 

On one of Morningstar’s familiar passes across the floor, his habit while teaching, he passed too close to Sam, which resulted with him getting slapped in the face with the strong mint smell, and Sam froze. His heart began beating rapidly, his breathing grew heavy. His left hand began to shake. 

 

“Sam?” Castiel asked, and Sam turned to look at his friend with wild eyes. 

 

“Professor, may I escort Sam out? I think he’s having a moment.” 

 

_ ‘A moment? That’s the best way you can describe this?’  _ Sam’s brain screeched at Cas, but the words wouldn’t come out. 

 

“Of course, Mr. Novak. Here is yours and Mr. Winchester’s assignments,” Morningstar said smoothly, handing them to Cas. Cas nodded and shoved them into his backpack, before hauling it over his shoulders and draping Sam’s arm around, murmuring soothingly to him. 

 

Once they were outside the room, Cas peered into his eyes and worked on regulating Sam’s breathing. Sam for his part wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, still smelling the mint of Morningstar’s aftershave or lotion or whatever the hell he used, strongly. 

 

Suddenly, a warm hand pressed into his and a soft “Samshine?” was heard, and Sam looked up to meet the concerned honey gold eyes of Gabriel.  _ “Gabe? _ ” 

 

“That’s right, Samsquatch, it’s me, Cas texted me, are you okay?” 

 

Sam shook his head. “No. . . No, there there was mint, mint smell and normally it smells really good but starting a few weeks ago it started smelling bad and then I smelled it again and now it’s  _ awful  _ and I don’t know what happened-” 

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay now, Sam, we got you, c’mon,” Gabriel soothed, standing Sam up and half carrying him to Clarke, Cas on his heels. “I got Sam’s homework for the next class period.”    
  


“Thanks, Cassie.” 

 

Sam felt himself get laid down on Gabriel’s warm bed, and he instantly burrowed himself into it, humming softly as Gabriel slid in behind him, pressing a tender kiss on his shoulder. 

 

_ “ _ Sleep, Samalam. I’ll be here.”    
  


“Promise?” 

 

_ “ _ I promise.” 

 

Sam gave a soft smile before drifting off to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam remembers who tried to rape him.

Sam spent the next few days avoiding everything that even read that it might have mint in it. During Morningstar’s class, he sat in the back, Cas joining him just in case another panic attack happened. 

 

He started bringing his laptop to classes with him as well, if only so he could type up memories as they came back to him. 

 

That was AJ’s idea. “No one’s going to notice the fact that you’re typing like a maniac, they’re all just going to think you’re taking a lot of notes,” she had said, slipping his laptop into his backpack for him. “Besides, you can do what you want- you  _ pay  _ for these classes. Honestly, no one is going to care.” 

 

No one did, much to Sam’s surprise. He didn’t have the computer with him when he went to water polo or ballet, but that’s because he couldn’t think much more beyond where his body needed to go in those classes. 

 

He was walking back with AJ one day, the two laughing, when Morningstar passed them on the quad. 

 

“Afternoon, Professor!” AJ greeted happily. 

 

“Hello Miss Clarke, Mr. Winchester,” the professor greeted back. The smell of his lotion was particularly strong today, to the point where it nauseated Sam. “How are you today?” 

 

“Pretty good,” AJ supplied. “Just walkin’ back to Sam’s dorm with him, he’s feeling a bit under the weather. It’s probably from being in the pool and then going out into the cold, y’know? Used to happen to me all the time.” 

 

Morningstar nodded and smiled warmly. “Well, best of luck to the two of you.” 

 

“Thank you, Professor,” she replied and waited until he was out of earshot before letting out a loud sigh of relief. “Damn, Morningstar gives me the  _ creeps.  _ I mean, sure he’s attractive, but I think he’s like, really creepy.” 

 

“This is coming from the girl who would fuck anything that walks,” Sam breathed, trying his best not to throw up in the middle of the courtyard. 

 

“Hey now, I have standards. Your brother, yourself. . . Umm. . . . Jon. . . Umm. . .” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he teased as he was able to walk upright to his dorm again. 

 

“Point being, Morningstar is like a 14 on the creeper scale. He’s off the charts creepy. Riah likes to joke that he has a creeper van.” 

 

“I’m not surprised,” he said as he unlocked his dorm room. AJ took the opportunity to jump on his bed and curl up next to his pillows. “So, what was the idea today?” She asked.

 

He shrugged. “I remember someone talking.” 

 

“That’s all? Anything they say strike you as odd?” 

 

“Not really,” Sam frowned. “That’s the annoying part about it.” 

 

“What about you, do you remember saying anything?” 

 

“Professor, and no.” 

 

“Well,  _ there’s  _ a fat good of help,” AJ said sarcastically. “So we got the fact that this is a professor, you told them no, and that they smelled an awful lot like mint. Well, I’m sorry, Sam, but this is reeking of Morningstar.” 

 

“You might be right,” Sam admitted. “But how can I-”  _ Forked tongue, playing in his mouth. His skin hot and heavy. Snow and ice hands. Morningstar’s soft chuckle. The icy smell of mint.  _  “Fuck.” 

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” 

 

He nodded, standing up. He ran to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit everything in his stomach. 

 

“Oh dear,” AJ murmured. “Shh, it’s okay Sam.” He heard the sound of running water before a cold, wet washcloth touched the back of his neck. He flinched. 

 

“Sorry, Sam,” she apologized. “But it’ll help with the nausea, mkay? Can I trust you alone? I’m going to make you a cup of ginger tea, help you settle your stomach.” 

 

His reply was another heave of vomit. 

 

“And I’m going to leave now because vomit is one of the few bodily fluids I can’t handle,” she announced, leaving the bathroom. 

 

Sam sat in there for a couple more minutes, heaving and washing his mouth out with the bottle of water that was there before shakily making his way out. 

 

His ex girlfriend wrapped an afghan around his shoulders and sat him down on the bed, handing him a steaming mug of tea. “I know you don’t like ginger, but with the way you’re responding to peppermint I wasn’t going to take that chance,” she said softly. 

 

“Thanks,” he rasped, taking a sip. The tea wasn’t that bad, he could taste a little honey in it. 

 

They sat there in silence, Sam sipping on his tea and AJ pulling out her mini sketch pad, sketching out her angel assignment. Sam watched her sketch out a halo (“it’s a nimbus, Sam”) from around a faceless head, humming softly. 

 

Finished with his tea, he set it on the nightstand. “What do I do?” he asked her. 

 

“I would honestly probably shoot Morningstar, but that’s a little illegal,” she confessed, looking up from where she was sketching. “So honestly? That’s up to you, Sam.” 

 

Sam nodded and leaned his head back, dozing. 

 

When he woke up a few hours later, AJ was still there, asleep with her sketchpad squashed against her face, charcoal and lead on the page opposite her nimbus bleeding onto her face. He smiled and covered her up with a blanket before realizing something. 

 

_ Someone he trusted took advantage of him.  _

 

Rage pooled in his belly and he left AJ a note as he flung on a jacket. 

_ ‘Went to go fuck him up. BRB’ _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to confront Lucifer about the rape attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I was channeling Itch during this chapter.

Sam was upset. Sam was angry. Sam was all sorts of adjectives that his brain couldn’t even think of, he was so upset. 

He marched down the hallway, fury in his eyes and blood boiling in his veins. Other students dashed out of the way, not wanting to be in the way of the rampaging moose. 

 

He found Morningstar’s office and instead of opening the door like a normal person, he kicked it. Despite it being locked, it flew open, revealing a startled Morningstar.

 

“Sam? Are you okay?” the professor asked, standing up from his desk and going over to touch the student. 

 

“I will be once I kill you, Professor,” Sam said coldly.

 

“Now, Sam, what’s going on?” he said, going to rest his hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

 

Sam’s hand shot out and grabbed Morningstar’s wrist, squeezing down on it, his thumbnail digging into the pressure point. “Don’t. Touch. Me.” Sam’s voice was ice cold, colder than Morningstar’s scent, and brokered no argument. 

 

“Sam?”

 

“You  _ drugged  _ me. Roofied me, as a matter of fact,” Sam stated, turning to fix his furious glare upon him. The professor’s eyes were also cold, but that was his normal state. 

 

“You can’t prove it, Sam. Are you sure you weren’t drunk?” 

 

“I got a tox screen,” Sam growled. “No alcohol, but there were high levels of Rohypnol in my system. I had a glass of water when I was in your office. Rohypnol acts quickly. I exhibited all the symptoms of being drugged with Rohypnol, according to ER nurses, my brother, my friend, and my boyfriend- oh, yeah, by the way, I’m in a relationship now. 

 

Anyways, not only that, but someone left a hickey on my neck. A rather good sized one too. Unless I’ve learned to detach my head from my neck to give myself a love bite, someone had to give me that. And it was documented  _ before  _ I got to the hospital. I have a very hazy memory of someone smelling like cold mint doing it. That’s your scent, that’s the smell of your aftershave.” 

 

His hand was still wrapped around Morningstar’s wrist, still squeezing the pressure point firmly. 

 

Morningstar smirked up at him. “So, what are you going to do, Sam? What are you going to do with this information? You gonna run to the Dean, cry crocodile tears? You  _ liked  _ it, Sam, don’t deny it. You looked so blissful-” 

 

Sam’s fist connected with a satisfying crunch as it made contact with his nose. 

 

The professor was bodily flung, falling when Sam let go of his wrist. He crashed into the lamp over by his desk, knocking it over and breaking a light bulb as well as the glass lampshade. He looked up at Sam, stunned. 

 

The student made his way over and landed a swift  _ stomp _ to his mythology professor’s crotch. 

 

The answering howl of pain was the most satisfying thing he’s ever heard, and that was including the time he had colored all of Dean’s underwear pink during one of their prank wars. The scream that had issued itself from Dean’s lips and the ensuing chase that happened was completely worth it, but now, the noise of absolute terror and ‘what the fuckery’ that Dean made when he saw pair after pair of his underwear hot pink (including the Batman ones) was being shunted for the sound that Morningstar made as his nuts and cock were crushed. 

 

Sam glared down at the man who had tried to hurt him, tried to rape him. “I  _ trusted _ you. I  _ liked  _ you. And you pull this shit. Fuck. You. After I’m done with your course, I’m going to the Dean of Student Affairs. Your  _ tenure  _ here will not protect you from sexual assault and drugging. I will make damn sure-” 

 

Suddenly, all the air in his throat went out as a strong arm wrapped around his throat and he choked, flailing as he was jerked back. 

 

“Thank you, Alistair,” Lucifer rasped, and Sam’s eyes widened. 

 

Alistair Milliband was Dean’s ex boyfriend. Dean’s  _ first  _ boyfriend, back when he was 20 and in school and had met the pre med student. They were together for  _ years _ , up until maybe four years ago when Dean finally escaped the abusive fucker. Sam remembered that night well- he was the one who stitched Dean’s eyebrow and cleaned the blood off of his face and told his brother he’d recover, he’d be okay. Alistair had disappeared off of the face of the Earth, but now Sam guessed that he was just acting as a little secretary to Morningstar.

 

“Do me a favor, and tie him to the chair, please? The comfortable one- Sam’s going to be staying a while.” 

 

Sam struggled. He swung his elbows backwards, brought his feet up, even tried to get his mouth by Alistair’s forearm to bite down, but he managed to drag Sam over to the chair that Morningstar had indicated. Once Alistair let him go to pick up the rope, he kicked Alistair’s thigh and aimed a right hook at his jaw, hearing it crack satisfyingly against his knuckles. 

 

Alistair snarled and punched Sam in the sternum, pushing him into the chair. 

 

Sam thought he felt it crack a little bit. ‘ _ Wonderful. Wonder what the medical term for a cracked sternum is?’  _ He thought as Alistair grabbed his hair and slammed his head back into the chair, the sound of the wood hitting his skull reverberating in his head. 

 

Alistair took this opportunity to tie Sam to the chair, his arms to the arms and his legs to the legs. 

 

While he was doing that, and Sam attempting to channel the escape artist Houdini, Morningstar had picked himself up. There were shards of glass in the messy blond hair, and it was plain as day that Sam had broken his nose, blood issuing from it in steady gushes. The ice blue eyes now held a razor sharp focus Sam had only seen when there was an idiotic student who dared to be flippant about an assignment. 

Morningstar knew all the secrets to everyone on campus, and he used them in the classroom, brandishing them like the cane he was holding in his hands right now- ‘ _ wait a minute when the fuck did he get a cane? WHERE did he get a cane? Why does he have a cane?’  _

 

“You know, back when I was in college, we could beat disobedient students- even the college ones,” Morningstar murmured, admiring the cane. It was a solid wooden cane, polished to perfection, mahogany in color and actually very beautiful. Sam didn’t want to know what his once upon a time favorite professor was going to do with this cane. “I was beat with this very same cane- my statistics professor gave it to me after I graduated. Of course, I was beat with this cane for very different reasons.” 

 

That thought made Sam gag, and he spat down on the floor, by Morningstar’s feet. “I top. I don’t bottom.  _ Ever _ .” 

 

“That’s what they all say, but even a top has to bottom for  _ someone _ .” 

 

“I’ve only dated girls up until about three weeks ago, and we haven’t had sex yet,” Sam reported. “Mainly because anything beyond kissing reminds me of your  _ pathetic  _ attempt to rape me.”

 

Gabriel and Dean raced down the hall, barely able to stop outside of Morningstar’s office. Well, Gabriel did. Dean slipped and fell down the hall. 

 

“FUCK ME!!!” Dean shouted as he attempted to get back up.

 

Gabriel saw the kicked in door and went in. “SAM! We-” He looked at Sam, who was tied up in the chair; Alistair, who was standing behind the chair, and Morningstar, who was brandishing a cane.  _ Wait a minute. . .  _ “Where the  _ fuck  _ did you get a cane from?” 

 

“Stats professor,” Sam rasped. There was a solid stripe forming across Sam’s throat, presumably from the cane. There was also a split lip and the beginnings of a black eye showing. 

 

Morningstar turned and broke into a wide smile when he saw Gabriel. “Ah, Mr. Novak. I am  _ delighted  _ to see you.” 

 

“Asshat,” Gabriel spat. “Release my boyfriend.” 

“Mmmm, I don’t think so,” Morningstar hummed, smiling indulgently. “He needs to pay for spoiling my bit of fun.” 

 

Sam spat out blood onto his professor’s shoe. ‘ _ And. . . is that. . . .?’ _

 

“Alistair, I thought I told you to make sure he didn’t lose any teeth,” Morningstar sighed, kicking the tooth away. 

 

“My apologies, Sir,” Alistair mumbled. “I wasn’t thinking.” 

 

“That is completely obvious,” the older man sighed. “You’re not being a very good boy today, are you?” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“You’ll be sorrier later.” Morningstar turned back to Gabriel. “I would advise you leave. Sam still needs to receive 17 more strikes before I can even  _ think  _ about letting him go.”

 

“Like hell he will,” Gabriel said, now shaking with fear. “If you think I’m moving, you have another thing coming, because I am staying here with my boyfriend, you great big bag of dicks. And if you so as much lay another  _ finger  _ on him, I will break every bone in your goddamn body.” 

 

The two had a staring match, which looked ridiculous to the outside, seeing the five foot seven student, red in the face with fury and golden eyes blazing glare up at the six foot three professor, brandishing the mahogany cane with calm ice blue eyes.

 

A loud  **crash** made the three people currently in the office look to see Sam on the ground in the chair, wiggling in his bonds like a tied up worm. 

Morningstar sighed. “Really, Sam?” he asked, looking at the struggling student. 

 

“I’m gonna get out of here,” Sam snarled. “One way or another.” 

 

Dean burst into the office, slowly replacing his 9 mm into his holster upon seeing Alistair. “Alistair,” he whispered. 

 

“Dean,” the other man said pleasantly. “How have you been?” 

 

“Better, once I was away from you.” Dean said. 

 

Alistair gasped theatrically. “You wound me, Dean, I thought we had a special something. A bond of sorts, you know” 

 

Dean spat, the glob of saliva landing only a couple feet away from Alistair. “We had  _ nothing,  _ asshole.” 

 

“But darling,” Alistair said mockingly, his tongue flipping the pet name easily, like Alistair used it constantly. “We did. For two whole years.” 

 

“No, what we had was an abusive relationship.” 

 

“Oh, baby boy,” the next endearment was said with a soft laugh and a warm smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “it wasn’t that bad. You just felt like it was that bad. Think of how good of a boy you were for me. You were beautiful, baby, just no matter what. I still jack off to those pretty green eyes looking up at me, watering with how hard I was jamming my cock down your throat.”

 

Dean’s pulse was throbbing in his temple, a sign that he was about to lose his shit. 

 

“I also jerk off to the memory of your gorgeous ass. ‘Cause, honey, let me tell you, I’ve been in a lot of asses since yours left me, and none could compare to yours.” 

 

“Say another word and you’re going to go out the window.” 

 

“Defenestration,” Sam mumbled, still trying to channel dead escape artists. 

 

“Shut up, Sam,” Lucifer said, kicking Sam in the ribs. The younger man grunted and tried to curl up to no avail. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but if Sam was telling him fancy words for things like ‘ _ bodily throw you out of the window’  _ then he must be okay. . . right?

 

“But baby, don’t you love the times that we had?” Alistair’s voice was mocking even further, licking his lower lip. “God, I remember the one time I fucked your ass all night long. You came what, four, five times?”

 

Dean’s fist swung out- when he got close to Alistair, nobody knew- and cracked Alistair straight in the jaw, sending the other man reeling back. He spat out a little blood and glared at the older Winchester. “You’ll pay for that, you little slut,” he snarled. 

 

“Come on, then. Fight me,” Dean taunted, crooking his finger at him. “I’ve been waiting to fucking fight you since I left.” 

 

Alistair gave a feral growl and launched himself at Dean. 

 

Lucifer took this opportunity to land another strike on the defenseless man tied to the chair on the ground. The  _ whoosh  _ and solid  _ crack  _ against Sam’s head, not to mention the cry of pain that the strike elicited from Sam’s throat snapped Gabriel back to him, and he pushed Lucifer hard. 

 

“Not another hit on Sam!” he roared. 

 

“You gonna stop me, Gabriel?” the professor mocked with a sarcastic smile. “You are going to stop me?”

 

“Hells yeah I am,” Gabriel growled. “ _ No one  _ touches Sam like that!” 

 

The cane was brought up again, aiming for Sam’s ribs. Gabriel jumped in front of the cane at the last second, the loud snap of wood echoing throughout the room as the cane broke on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

 

Lucifer stared at his broken cane with a look of shocked horror, staring at the place where the cane had broken. He looked at the student who had dared, stopped and swung. 

  
Gabriel ducked and rammed his shoulder into the professor’s stomach. Lucifer let out a lungful of air as Gabriel grabbed the other half of the cane and swung, attempting to hit Lucifer in the head. The part still in the professor’s hand met with Gabriel’s weapon. ‘ _ This was not how that was supposed to go’ _ , they both thought at the same time. They gave each other the same look of befuddlement before Gabriel swung his knee up into his assailant’s crotch. 

 

The professor yowled and lashed out with his elbow, striking hard into Gabriel’s throat. 

 

Gabriel stumbled back a few steps as he choked momentarily for air, tears coming to his eyes from the blow. ‘ _ Jesus fuck, any harder and I’d be a stiff’,  _ he thought. Gasping inward, he steeled his expression as he stepped forward, but when Lucifer grabbed his face, he did the only thing he knew he could do. Opening his mouth wide, he bit down into the meat of the webbing of Lucifer’s thumb. 

 

The professor gave a high pitched shriek that sounded remarkably like a female toddler on a roller coaster. It had the desired effect, however- he let go of Gabriel’s face and the student kicked him in the stomach, sending him back. 

 

“Fight me,  _ I dare you to,  _ Morningstar. You’re nothing but a great big bag of dicks.” 

 

“How  _ dare- _ ” 

 

What Gabriel dared to do was cut off by a flying body belonging to Alistair landing on top of Lucifer, knocking them both backwards. 

 

Gabriel turned to look at Dean, impressed. “Nice job,” he complimented. 

 

The older Winchester grinned and cocked his head. “Yeah, well, used to fight a lot, back when I was a kid,” he admitted. “Mainly to prevent bullies. Sam got picked on a lot.” 

 

“Speaking of Sam-” “I’m okay, I’m out of the chair,” he wheezed. 

 

They looked down. Sure enough, Sam was out of the rope and chair, just kind of laying there limply on the floor. “Little help up?” he croaked. 

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Samantha,” Dean said, rolling his eyes but leaning over to help Sam up. 

 

Gabriel immediately went over to where Sam decided to rest on the desk, checking his boyfriend over. “Oh, thank God, there’s not much damage, oh  _ praise Jesus _ ,” he babbled. 

 

Sam chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “I’m fine, babe. Gonna need stitches on the lip, but that’s probably it.” 

 

“I  _ can’t believe  _ you went in here without back up, kiddo, I mean,  _ all the saints,  _ Sam, you could’ve been hurt  _ worse. _ ” 

 

“And if Lucifer had slammed his elbow into your throat any harder, you would have been dead while I was attempting to conduct a mental seance with Harry Houdini to get out of that damn rope,” Sam replied dryly. 

 

Gabriel paused. “Okay, fair point, but  _ Samshine,  _ you. . .you. . .” 

 

“Brilliant idjit?” “YES!” 

 

The security team came in and surveyed the carnage that was Lucifer’s office. “Alright, boys, I’m going to have to take you all in.” 

 

“Wait, you’re not serious?” Dean asked, looking at them. 

“I’m afraid so, son. Standard procedure.” 

 

“ _ Great.  _ Just what I want to be doing. Hauled off to jail until I can prove that I was trying to not get my little brother beaten.” The sarcasm dripped off of Dean’s voice like blood off of a knife. 

 

“Look, Dean, let's just go,” Sam said, wincing as he stood up straight. “Handcuffs won’t be necessary for us, just for Mr. Milliband and Professor Morningstar.” 

 

“Alright, thank you young man. Do any of you have weapons?” 

 

Gabriel stared at the part of the cane that he had wielded. “Um, this broke on my shoulder and I defended myself with it?” he said. 

 

Dean sheepishly pulled out his Beretta. “Ummm. . . I don’t like not carrying, I have my CCW on me, I’m legal.” 

 

“We’ll discuss it more down at the station,” the oldest member of the security team said. “Come on, let’s go and get this over with.” 

 

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist and they led the ragtag band out. 

 

Down at the station, Gabriel refused to leave Sam’s side, mainly because he needed reassurance that he was safe. 

 

Sam took in a deep breath as he recorded his statement, both verbally and vocally. 

 

“My name is Sam Winchester. I’m 21 years and I’m a college student. And I was sexually and physically assaulted, as well as drugged, by Lucifer Morningstar, tenured professor of mythology at the same university. On the 15th of October of this year, I went to Professor Morningstar’s office to discuss my term paper with him. . .” 

 

As Sam talked, described his near rape attempt with Lucifer, the drugging, and the aftermath, including a panic attack; and the way he found out, and went to go confront the professor on that day, he pressed Gabriel to his side. He allowed his injuries to be photographed. He allowed them to ask personal, probing questions that made Gabriel bristle and balk, but Sam answered with ease and just held Gabriel close. He wanted the comfort of his boyfriend pressed close to his side. 

 

It took them three hours for Sam and Gabriel to be released, considering the photography of Sam’s injuries, his personal statement, calling the hospital to get his records released to the police for the trial. 

 

Dean was in the front part of the jail, playing an asinine game on his phone, and he smiled as he stood up. “Ready to go get stitched up and head on back to the dorms?”  said. 

 

Sam just looked at Gabriel before replying to his brother. “Can I just go straight home?” he asked. “I. . . I don’t need the hospital. Don’t want to deal with anyone else today.” 

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I get that.” 

 

Sam smiled as they went home, feeling good about himself. 

_ He did it. He faced his attacker and won.  _

 

And no one could take that away from him, he thought as he slid into Gabriel’s bed with Gabriel curled up around him, pressing kisses into his shoulder blades before he drifted off to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discusses the night before, and Dean makes an announcement.

Dean woke them up after Balthazar let everyone in, blinking as he saw AJ rush in with drinks for everyone, balancing cup carriers on her hips. 

 

“Sam’s coffee, Gabriel’s hot chocolate, Dean’s coffee, there’s Cas’s coffee for when he comes in, my iced latte- Sam, sorry, it’s peppermint mocha- “

 

“It’s okay, I think I’ll be fine with the smell,” he laughed. 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Balthazar’s coffee, there’s Riah’s tea and Garth, here’s your macchiato,” she finished. 

 

Cas came in, grumpy until Dean pressed the coffee into his hands and the blue eyed student drank it eagerly. 

 

“Alright, Dean-O, give us the news,” AJ said after taking a headcount, presumably for breakfast.

 

Balthazar and Riah were snuggled close on the former’s bed, Sam and Gabriel on the latter’s. Garth was sitting on the floor, and AJ on Gabriel’s desk. Dean and Cas remained standing. 

 

“Alright, so, right now Alistair and Morningstar are being held in jail until their arraignment, which won’t take place until after the New Year. No bond has been set yet, that’s gonna happen at the arraignment. In the meantime, all of Morningstar’s classes are going to be taken over by an adjunct who has been briefed on the situation. Any grades that Morningstar placed in Sam’s record unfairly after Sam said no are going to be revised,” Dean reported. 

 

“What about if Lucifer’s out on bail?” AJ asked. “Is he allowed to return to the college to teach?”

 

“That remains to be seen, but even so, Sam’s got a PFA.” 

 

“Yeah, okay, remind me how well a PFA works out, Dean, if Morningstar gets ahold of a gun,” AJ said dryly. “Cause a paper REALLY works against bullets.” 

 

Dean fell silent, honestly having not thought of that. A lot of them hadn’t, honestly, and Sam knew AJ was right. A piece of paper was not adequate protection of a gun.  

 

“I heard that Morningstar’s tenure was being revoked and they are not renewing his contract,” Castiel spoke softly, but firmly. “I do not believe Sam will have to worry about Morningstar approaching him.” 

 

AJ’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Well, thank fuck for that.” 

 

“Campus security has been tightened,” Dean added. “So the chance of Morningstar coming back on campus afterwards  _ if  _ he gets released on bail is very slim.” 

 

“What about if Sam goes off campus?” AJ asked. AJ was a strategist, and she was obviously thinking of worst case scenes. “Even if Morningstar can’t get on campus, he could just wait until Sam left campus. And I’m not about to suggest Sam has a full time body guard for when he’s not on campus because if I know him like I do, he would ditch them the first chance he got.” 

 

“She’s right,” Sam mentioned. “I would. And I’m real good at hiding too.” 

 

“And the idea of keeping him on campus is ludicrous, “ AJ added. “So my plan is that Sam doesn’t go anywhere off campus alone. I don’t care if you need to go to Taco Bell at 3 AM because you’re drunk and want Taco Bell- you’re going with someone.” 

 

He nodded. “I think that’s reasonable.” 

 

Everyone nodded. 

 

“Good. That’s settled.” AJ smiled. “And let’s all give kudos to the idiotic reckless thing Sam did of attempting to get the jump on Lucifer.” 

 

Sam breathed in deeply and let it out, sighing and giving a small smile. “Well, I’m glad that I did it, regardless of what happened.”

 

“That was a very stupid, very brave thing to do,” Gabriel chastised him. “You got beat with a  _ cane,  _ baby.” 

 

Sam smiled and brushed a kiss against his nose. “Yeah, it was, but I’m not apologizing for it.” “Good.” 

 

Dean cleared his throat and shuffled back and forth, looking a little nervous. 

 

“Okay, Dean, spill, stop looking like an overanxious puppy,” Riah said. Dean coughed and turned a little pink. “As of last night, I have a new boyfriend,” he admitted. 

 

“Who?” Sam asked curiously. 

 

“It’s Cas, ain’t it?” AJ and Gabriel said at the same time. Gabriel muttered “synergy” under his breath.

 

Dean stared at them. “How. . . ?” 

  
“Hello, he’s my kid bro?” Gabriel said, pointing at Cas. “He’s adorable when he’s crushing on someone.” Castiel squinted at his older brother. 

 

“Also, Dean? I’m essentially the psych nerd of this group, I know how men react around the people they like.” 

 

Dean flushed, and took Cas’s hand and pulled him close, kissing his temple. Everyone made “awww!” sounds and cheered. 

 

“Congrats, boys, may you two find happiness,” AJ said wisely. “Okay, now, I’m going to make breakfast for everyone, who wants what?” 

 

As they gave their breakfast orders to AJ, Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam deeply and properly, making the two moan quietly. 

 

Maybe Sam was a little skittish still. But he knew that Gabriel would be by him every step of the way, and from the way Gabriel was kissing him, he wasn’t going anywhere. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group celebrates Christmas in the dorms, and Sam and Gabriel play Matchmaker.

It was AJ who suggested that the group have their own Christmas party the day finals were done and before they went home for Christmas break. “We can exchange gifts and hang out before Christmas and the new year,” she said. 

 

Everyone agreed that it would be fun, and Sam approached her after the meeting, deciding times and everything. “What can I help you with?” she asked. 

 

He grinned. “I got an idea for Gabe’s and Zar’s gifts,” he mentioned. 

 

“Something devious?” she guessed. 

 

“Mhm.” He winked. “Wanna know what it is?” 

 

“Sure thing, Sam.” 

 

He smirked and told her, her giggling the entire time. 

 

“Deal. Meet me in twenty?” 

 

“Sure thing. I call buying Gabe’s things.” 

 

“Go grab your lists for them, and I’ll go put on my sneakers.” 

 

The shopping trip was completed in short order, and they snickered as they wrapped everything up. “The looks on their  _ faces _ when they unwrap these is going to be  _ hysterical, _ ” she chortled. 

  
“It is going to be  _ magnificent, _ ” he agreed. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to go wrap my own gifts for the party,” she said once they finished wrapping. She kissed the top of his head chastely. “Have fun.” 

He snickered. “Will do,” he said. 

 

The day that they decided to have their own little Christmas party dawned with a lazy golden sun in the sky, highlighting the fresh fallen snow under Sam’s feet as he walked to the dorm where his friends were at. 

Finding them in the lounge, he grinned at them as he waved the backpack of presents over his head. “Merry Christmas!” he called happily, unravelling his scarf from his face. 

 

“Merry Christmas! Unload the gifts by the geek monstrosity,” Balthazar said, pointing to the tree, which was actually a Doctor Who themed tree, complete with a weeping angel on top of it. 

 

“Whose doing was that?” he laughed. 

 

“AJ’s, who else?” Riah laughed. “We have a Star Wars themed one in our room. It’s actually pretty rad.” 

 

“Where is she?” he asked, counting. Garth and Gabriel were there, as was Balthazar and Riah. And now himself. 

 

“She ran out to go grab booze,” Gabriel shouted. “Heya, Sammy.” 

 

“Hey, trickster,” Sam replied, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. Of course, AJ decided to make her appearance then. 

 

“OI! No snogging in my kitchen!” she said, slapping both of their rears. 

 

Gabriel squeaked and glared at her, while Sam rubbed his. “That was a  _ hard  _ smack,” he told her. 

 

“You liked it and you know it,” she teased. “Now,  _ out _ , I got food to finish making and booze to pour.” 

 

“What did you get?” Garth asked curiously. 

 

“I got some of my plum sake, some whiskey, some rum, a bottle of white wine, a bottle of red, and some gin. Because I feel like making bad choices tonight,” AJ announced. 

 

“Bad decisions?” Sam asked warily. 

 

“Oh, I just want to get drunk and then be exceedingly hungover tomorrow. Although the red wine goes to you guys- I can’t drink it.” 

 

“Right,” Balthazar said, grabbing it. “You want some, Riah?” “Please, Zar,” Riah said with a smile. 

 

“Alright, now, please, everyone out of my kitchen, shoo!” she cuffed Balthazar’s head before smacking Sam’s rear again. 

  
“Goddammit, AJ,” he said. “When are you getting laid?” 

 

“When you do, Winchester,” she shot back with a wink. He rolled his eyes at his ex girlfriend.

 

“You have a higher libido than my brother’s, and that’s saying something,” he told her. 

 

“Eh, I like my libido. Granted, I don’t like it when I’m sexiled out of my room-” here she glared at her best friend, who laughed and blew her a kiss “- but hey, there’s not many drawbacks.” 

 

“Oh? There isn’t? When was the last time you got laid?” Sam challenged. 

 

“Four days ago, I slept with that French horn player.” 

 

“You mean the one you blew by the university pool about two years back?” 

 

“Yeah, him.” 

 

“Was it any good?” Riah laughed. AJ glared at her. “It lasted 15 minutes. Foreplay included.” 

 

Everyone laughed. 

 

“I was desperate, okay?” she lamented. “Before that it had been over a fucking year. And a girl cannot survive on masturbation alone. She needs other things.” 

 

Garth put an arm around her shoulders. “It’s okay, I know how you feel.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“Hey! We haven’t been having sex,” Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist. 

 

Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

 

“That’s because Morningstar couldn’t stop thinking with his dick,” AJ announced. “If Morningstar had learned the meaning of the word ‘no’ then this conversation would be irrelevant because I’d be sterilizing my kitchen every week from the two of you having sex on it.” 

 

“Excuse  _ you _ ,” Sam said indignantly. 

  
“Sam, the kitchen is your third favorite place to have sex, how many times did you bend me over the dinner table to fuck me?” 

 

Everyone gave a low whistle. 

 

“Oh hush! You one time crawled  _ under  _ the table to try to suck me off before I finished eating! I choked on a fucking  _ latke _ ,” Sam replied. “And that was because you  _ completely swallowed me down. _ ” 

 

“Hey, you liked it, Sam,” she retorted. 

 

“Yeah, so did you.” 

 

“Of course I liked it, it’s why I did it in the first place.” 

 

“There’s too much talking, not enough booze,” Balthazar announced. 

 

“Right, okay, everyone out of my kitchen, come up and place your drink orders,” AJ said. “I WILL smack your ass again, Sam Winchester.” 

 

“I think someone needs to go under,” he sang. 

 

“I will  _ literally _ find a cockring for you, Winchester,” she said, pouring herself a gin and tonic. “Garth?” 

 

“Mind mixing me up a rum and Coke?” he asked her, smiling. 

“Coming right up,” she said. 

 

Sam looked between the two of them as he and Gabriel exited the kitchen and sat down on a couch opposite Balthazar and Riah, Gabriel sitting in Sam’s lap. 

The stack of gifts was astounding, especially once Sam’s was added to it. “Something going on between them?” he asked, pointing over to the two art students in the kitchen. Garth was now taking cookies out of the oven while AJ labored over mixing drinks for everyone. 

 

“Garth’s always been sweet on her,” Riah confessed, resting her head against Balthazar’s shoulder. The Frenchman placed a tender kiss on top of her head. “But he’s too chicken shit to start anything.” 

 

“And AJ’s just a dork,” Gabriel admitted. “She’s just too focused on schoolwork, to be honest.” 

 

“And there’s that. AJ works herself to death,” Riah said. “She always has, ever since high school.” They nodded. 

 

“Well, I’d say a Christmas miracle is in order, especially because I may or may not know what Garth bought AJ,” Gabriel announced. “I saw it on my latest prank.” 

 

“AJ tells me everything, so I know what she bought him,” Riah confirmed. 

 

“Such sweet, awkward babies,” Sam murmured. “Yes, they are,” Gabriel confirmed, nosing into Sam’s neck. 

 

Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head, enjoying his boyfriend by his side and on his lap and being surrounded by good food and company. 

 

“Gabe? What do you want?” 

 

“Glass of that white, if you don’t mind!” 

 

“Sam?” 

 

“We got eggnog?” 

  
“Sam Winchester, you know better than to ask such blasphemous questions!” 

 

“Alright, then  you know how to spike my eggnog.” 

 

“Yes, I do, would you like some eggnog with your rum. Riah?” 

 

“Got my glass of red with Balthy.” 

 

“Aight.” 

 

Sam watched his ex and his friend dance around each other, giving each other shy smiles and sidelong glances as they made drinks and baked. 

 

“It’s a little like watching fifth graders at their first dance,” Riah murmured. “Although this is better than high school, when it was impossible to pry her off of boys.” 

 

Sam laughed softly. 

 

“No, I’m dead serious. Especially when it came to kissing. Just. . . Okay. I did a speech for speech competition in high school, on why PDA is not okay, and she was my inspiration for it,” Riah insisted, snuggling closer to Balthazar. “Although, right now, I really wish she was more confident in going after Garth. Jon fucked her up.” 

 

Sam nodded. “He really did.” 

 

Gabriel smiled serenely. “They’ll be together by the end of the night. I guarantee it,” he said. 

 

“What makes you so confident?” Sam asked his boyfriend, kissing his forehead. “I have my ways.” Gabriel replied.

 

“Here come cookies!” AJ called out, walking in with a plate of cookies on each hip. 

 

“Jesus, how many did you make?” Riah asked, staring at her best friend as Garth came in with a third plate. 

 

“A lot,” AJ confessed. “Right, these are snickerdoodles, these are sugar cookies, and the plate Garth has are gingerbread- decorated gingerbread.” 

 

“AJ, you feed us so well,” Sam said, sipping his eggnog. 

 

“You would all starve without me,” AJ declared as she set down the plates and going back into the kitchen, Garth on her heels. 

 

“He’s smitten,” Balthazar announced. “Aye, that he is,” Gabriel agreed, sipping on his wine. 

 

The two in question were now working on making cupcakes, working next to each other and smiling. Sam noticed that AJ was steadily drinking her G&T. 

 

“She’s going to end up drunk,” he murmured. 

 

“It’s okay, Garthy will take care of her,” Riah replied. “It’s not the first time she’s gotten drunk with him.” 

 

“Yeah, the last time was after she finished her remake of  _ Starry Night.  _ I still don’t know what insanity possessed her to do that,” Gabriel said. 

 

“You imitated a Picasso painting,” Sam pointed out.

“Yes, and Picasso’s style is actually easy to imitate. Cubism is like that.  _ Impressionism,  _ however, is a bitch and a half to do and I think she’s insane,” Gabriel ranted. 

 

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, kissing his boyfriend’s temple. “Yes, dear,” he murmured. 

 

Soft music started playing from the kitchen, and they peeked into the kitchen to eye the two art students giggling and singing quietly to Broadway musicals. Sam and Riah held in snickers at the sight of AJ dancing as she worked, with Garth just watching with a kind of adoration in his eyes. 

 

“Oh, they’re hooked,” Sam whispered. His ex’s best friend nodded in agreement. “They’re so fucking cute. Makes me gag and awe at the same time.” 

 

Balthazar chuckled and kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head. 

 

Garth came in a few moments later. “She’s putting the cupcakes in the oven,” he said, sitting down with his rum and coke. 

 

AJ emerged shortly after he said that, gin and tonic in hand, and she sat down on the opposite side of the room as Garth. “Alright, should we start on presents? We got like half an hour until the cupcakes are done.” 

 

“Sure, I’ll go first,” Riah said, getting up and walking over to where she had put her gifts. The gifts came in stockings that she had designed. For Sam she put down the crest of Sir Gawain; Gabriel’s had the Horn of Gabriel; Balthazar the French flag; AJ was Darth Vader’s head; and Garth was a cat that resembled Mr. Fizzles.

 

“Open up!” Riah said. 

 

They all received a massive amount of chocolate and candy canes as well as gift cards to the college bookstore and hand knitted sweaters that matched up with the stockings. 

 

Sam had received a book exclusively about Sir Gawain; Gabriel more glitter (everyone internally groaned at this gift while Gabriel’s eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July); Balthazar received a CD of French folk songs while Garth got a gift card to his favorite liquor store. And AJ. . . 

 

“Is this going to be a thing, Riah?” her best friend asked, brandishing the hot pink vibrator at her. “‘Cause I will  _ make  _ it a thing!” 

 

Riah howled with laughter. 

 

“I’ve  _ barely  _ started on getting used to the one you got me last year!” 

 

Everyone started laughing harder. 

 

Riah hiccupped and smiled at her best friend. “You love me,” she sing songed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, only ‘cause you got too much blackmail material on me,” AJ grumbled. “Okay, you got me a different model than usual.” 

 

“Ohhh yeah, that one has a few more settings than normal, and it’s slightly bigger.” 

 

“Riah!” 

 

Everyone laughed again as the art student slid her new toy back into her stocking, while glaring murderously at her best friend. 

 

“Alright! AJ, why don’t you hand out presents next?” Sam said. 

AJ nodded and got up, handing everyone out three presents. They all noticed the way Garth’s and AJ’s hands lingered as she handed him his gift. 

 

They all got a roll of quarters (for laundry) and a DVD of her summer vacation (a real life documentary is what the cover proclaimed, with a picture of her covered in paint and ratty clothes, tossing a flag in the air). 

 

Sam received an anthology of King Arthur legends; Gabriel a package of whoopee cushions (another groan, another set of fireworks eyes); Balthazar a bottle of red wine; Riah an economy size box of condoms that had the note “I’m not ready to be an aunt yet” scrawled across it. This caused Riah to throw a pillow at her best friend while she cackled and caught it. 

 

Garth received a book of pictures AJ took of him for a project she did, and Gabriel nudged Sam. “Ten bucks says he’s going to ask her out at the end of the night,” he whispered as Garth pinked and thanked her. 

 

She smiled shyly and nodded. The cupcakes dinged and AJ shot out of the room into the kitchen to prevent overcooked cupcakes. 

 

Garth stayed, taking a rather large gulp of his rum and coke after she left.  

 

Riah giggled. Garth glared at her. “What’s so funny?” 

 

“Oh, nothing, Balthy tickled me,” Riah lied glibly. 

 

Garth gave her a suspicious look while Riah held his gaze, smirking. 

 

“Riah, you’re lying,” AJ called from the kitchen. 

 

“How can you tell?! You’re in the  _ kitchen  _ AJ!” Riah shouted back. 

“ _ Because  _ when you get tickled, you squeak, jump a mile in the air and then start hitting whoever tickled you while calling them a bastard and an asshole. There was none of that, just a very loud giggle.” 

 

“I hate you,” the other girl mumbled petulantly. 

 

“You love me and you know it,” the cook told her best friend. 

 

“I really hope you want to get acquainted with your new vibe, because you probably won’t have a choice tonight!” 

 

“Not if I beat you back to our room first.” 

  
“We’ll just sexile Sam and Gabe, that’s all.” 

  
“OI! Don’t bring us into this!” Sam said. “AJ, you’re getting sexiled tonight, from both your room  _ and  _ our room. We’re probably not going to have sex, but we’ll make it seem like we are.” 

 

“My room’s open!” Garth blurted out, turning a dark shade of red as he said it. 

 

“At least there’s  _ one  _ gentleman in this group,” AJ mentioned, returning with a plate of hot cupcakes.

 

“Oh, yeah, Garth’s a gentleman,” Balthazar agreed lazily, causing Riah to giggle again. 

 

AJ rolled her eyes and set down the cupcakes. “Alright, it’s time for Garth to hand out his gifts,” she said, sitting down again. 

  
“Right,” he said, getting up and going over to the tree and picking up his backpack to get out his presents. 

 

Everyone got giftcards to their favorite stores as well as personalized gifts. 

Garth gave Sam a copy of  _ Excalibur  _ on Blu Ray; Gabriel a water gun (“What is up with giving Gabriel things to prank us with?!” Riah had exclaimed as Gabriel’s eyes once more lit up in mischievous delight); Riah got Russian standard vodka; Balthazar received a book of really bad French puns. AJ went silent when she opened her gift. 

 

“Garth. This. . . this is  _ The Shining.  _ First edition. Hardback. With original cover art.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Yeah, it is. I found it and thought of you,” the scrawny boy admitted, blushing a little bit. 

 

AJ smiled shyly and hugged the book to her chest, a light flush also painting her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

 

“Check the inside,” Garth mumbled, blushing hard enough to turn his ears pink. 

 

AJ opened up the front cover and gasped, her hand covering her mouth. 

“ _ To AJ- glad your friend found this! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Stephen King _ ” Riah read over her best friend’s shoulder. 

 

Gabriel whistled. 

 

“I. . . I found his work address and mailed it to him, and told him what it was for. I just got it yesterday,” Garth stammered slightly. 

 

“I think Garth got brownie points,” Gabriel whispered in Sam’s ear, acting like he was just kissing his cheek. Sam nodded in agreement. 

 

The art students were now giving each other shy smiles and Sam noticed she kept hugging the book to her chest. 

 

“Alright, Balthazar? Your turn to hand out gifts,” Gabe announced. 

 

Balthazar smiled and handed everyone their gifts. For Riah he gave her a box of her favorite chocolates. AJ got a book on French cooking recipes. Garth got a book on French wines. Sam received a virtual gift card to the Star Trek store. And Gabriel. . . . 

 

“ _ I do not need a gift card to the local sex shop, Balthazar Roche!” _

 

Everyone cracked up laughing as Gabriel proceeded to chase Balthazar around the student lounge, Balthazar snickering. 

 

“OI! Careful in my kitchen boys, you break it you buy me a new one!” AJ called. 

 

“Yes, Mom,” they called as Gabriel wrapped his arm around Balthazar’s neck to give him a noogie. “HEY! You’re messing up my hair!” 

 

“ _ I am not your mother!” _

 

“You’re everybody’s mother, AJ,” Riah said, smiling happily at her friend. 

 

“I am sexiling you tonight.” 

  
“We’ve been over this,” Sam said firmly. “Riah is sexiling you with Zar, I’m sexiling you with Gabe, and you’re going to spend the night with Garth and do whatever it is two awkward art students do.” 

 

Both of them blushed and everyone noticed that AJ tugged her book closer to her. 

 

“Alright, Gabriel, your turn to hand out gifts,” Sam said cheerfully. 

 

“Alright, Samoose!” Gabriel hopped off of his lap and went over to his stash of presents, whistling merrily. He tossed everyone their presents. 

 

To Sam, Gabriel gave a bottle of homemade Mace- “in case that snake tries anything funny” Gabriel had said with a growl- and a framed picture of them, holding onto each other and laughing happily. To Balthazar, he gave a box of condoms, prompting his roommate to chuck them at his head while AJ high fived Gabriel. He got Riah a book on Russian puns and Garth a bottle of Jack Daniels. To AJ he gave a no sew fleece blanket with Van Gogh’s  _ Starry Night  _ on it. She squealed and burrowed into it, humming her thanks. 

 

Sam caught the adoring look Garth gave the now cuddly art student, who was now sipping on a glass of plum sake. Seeing he had been caught, the other boy blushed and gave a one shouldered shrug. Sam smiled and winked, causing Garth to blush more. 

 

“Alright, so, now, Sam. . . Your gifts?” Gabriel asked, leaning over the back of the couch and stroking his hair. 

 

“Coming right up, baby,” Sam said, tilting his head back and giving his boyfriend a slow kiss. 

 

“ _ Today _ , Winchester,” Riah called. 

 

“Right,” Sam said, slowly getting off of the couch and going over to his bookbag and handing out the homemade cards he created which all contained a twenty dollar bill. Then he handed out the gifts. 

 

He gave Garth a plush cat that was pretty much a replica of Mr. Fizzles; Riah received a five subject notebook decorated with Russian swear phrases; AJ made off with a new sketch book that he was able to have a silver Darth Vader drawn on. 

 

Balthazar and Gabriel. . . well, he was glad that he took notes during their repeating argument of sex toys the other wants. 

 

“Ummm. . . Sam?” Balthazar asked as he stared at the biggest dildo Sam could find, a jewel studded blindfold, a package of jumbo sized anal beads, an O-ring gag, and a bottle of lube. 

 

Sam and AJ snickered. “Yes, Zar?” Sam asked, smiling at his ex. 

 

“Ummm. . . Babe?” Gabriel echoed, looking at his boyfriend as he pointed at the vibrating panties, feather on a stick, leather paddle, and edible panties. And lube. “What is this?” 

 

“Well, since you and Balthazar are always arguing about it, I figured I’d settle the argument by getting the two of you everything you needed for your homoerotic size displays,” Sam mentioned, taking a sip of his rum spiked eggnog. 

 

The two stared at him while AJ laughed and Riah just snickered. Garth blushed but he was also giggling. Sam kept a straight poker face. 

 

“How. . . “ 

 

“Oh, I took notes. From the first time you two argued about this.” He said, cutting off Balthazar’s question. 

 

Gabriel was the first to laugh. “Y’know how I say you can’t out trick a trickster? Consider me tricked,” he chortled. He kissed his boyfriend sweetly as Balthazar let out a slow chuckle. 

 

“Which means we’re all fucked after winter break,” AJ said dryly. “And we’ll have no one to blame but ourselves.” 

 

“Hey AJ, you want Zar’s toys?” 

 

“Y’know what, Riah? Flamingo fuck yourself.” 

 

“I  _ am  _ getting fucked tonight, thank you.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you can, y’know, not rub it in my face.” 

 

“Naaahhhh, after all the high school make outs. . . I’m going to rub it in your face.” 

 

“Okay, but. . . I kept my relationships with Sam and Jon on the down low.” 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t even know Sam existed beyond a very drunk fling until after you too broke up.” 

 

“EXCUSE me?” Sam broke his slow, lazy kiss with Gabriel to glare at his ex girlfriend. 

 

“To be fair, Mariah Kapriva,  _ you weren’t speaking to me at the time.  _ Remember?!” AJ retorted. She returned Sam’s glare. “How can she know if she didn’t speak to me?” 

 

“She’s got a fair point there, Sammy,” Garth said. 

 

“Thank you, Garth,” AJ said, throwing a smile over to Garth. 

 

“Anytime,” he said. There was a pet name on the tip of his tongue but Sam saw him swallow it back down. 

 

She blushed slightly and looked back at her best friend.

 

“Why wasn’t I speaking to you?”

 

“Mmmm, because I decided to skip graduation? And I think you were still mad at me from the freshman year debacle.” 

 

“Oh. . . Right. And shortly after that you were gone for the summer and Dad had died. . . “ Riah’s expression turned thoughtful. 

 

“Precisely. So how the hell were you supposed to know? You even blocked my notifications from  _ Facebook. _ ” 

 

“Riiiiiiiiiiiiight.” Riah gave her best friend a weak smile. “I love you?” 

 

“Mhm, you better. I’m older.” 

 

“BY TWO FUCKING WEEKS.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m still older though.” 

 

“You’re such a bitch.” 

 

AJ shrugged and smiled. “Takes one to know one, sissy.” 

 

They started giggling and Riah passed the bottle of plum sake over to her best friend. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Riah.” 

 

“Aww, Kodak moment,” Gabriel teased. 

 

“I’ll shove something up your ass, Gabe.” 

 

“Sammy can do that for me.” 

 

Sam spat out his eggnog. “We haven’t even blown each other yet, why are you already claiming me as the top?!” 

 

AJ laughed. 

 

“You have experience in the field, if AJ’s of any indication, and after Morningstar, do you  _ really _ want to bottom?” 

 

“Well, maybe I’d like to be on the bottom!” Sam huffed. 

 

“WHY?” 

 

“Cause maybe I wanna!” 

 

“But not full time, right?” 

 

“You know what? Maybe one day I’ll have you fuck me and have a vibe in your ass!”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened, and he shifted to conceal his sudden boner. 

 

Of course, AJ had to have boner vision. “Ooooooooo, somebody likes that.” 

 

“Go shove a pineapple up your ass,” Gabriel growled. 

 

“I wouldn’t like that too much. Could it go up yours instead?” 

 

“There is nothing going up Gabriel’s ass that isn’t phallus shaped! A pineapple is  _ not  _ penis shaped!” Sam snapped. 

 

That, of course, was the wrong thing to say in front of his sex brained ex.

“Oooooohhhh right, right, so cucumbers. Zucchinis. Squash, squash are phallic shaped. .  .” 

 

“ _ Do you mind? _ ” 

 

“Baguettes. Baguettes are phallic shaped.” 

 

“That would truly be a  _ pain in the ass _ ,” Riah giggled. The two girls high fived. 

 

Balthazar chuckled and kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head before whispering something in her ear. Sam in the meantime was nosing his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

“I’ll rig a glitter bomb outside of Garth’s room tonight,” Gabriel whispered softly. “Make sure it gets her.”

 

“I’d appreciate that,” Sam whispered back. “Can I help?” 

“Of course.” 

 

“Move, bitch, I wanna lay down,” Riah said, kicking her best friend. 

 

“Riah!” AJ whined, being careful not to spill her sake as she moved. “Where am I supposed to sit now? The floor? On top of your legs? On top of your  _ face _ ?” 

 

“There’s plenty of room,” Riah said, stretching out and resting her head on Balthazar’s lap. The Frenchman smiled and stroked her hair. 

 

Garth scooched over enough to create a very AJ sized spot for her to sit. “Here, I made a spot,” Garth said. 

 

“Thanks, Garth,” AJ said, shooting her best friend a murderous glance. She moved over, the  _ Starry Night  _ blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a cape, and she curled up next to Garth, taking a sip of sake. 

 

Sam winked at Riah, who winked back. Everyone but Garth and AJ knew what was going on. 

 

They talked and had dinner, cooked to perfection by AJ with her assistant Garth until Riah began giving Balthazar longing glances that everyone caught and got sick of until AJ maturely threw a pillow at her best friend and shouted for them to get a room. 

 

Riah and Balthazar were the first to leave due to that, and AJ leaned over to smack her best friend’s ass as she left, cackling at the murderous glare she received. 

 

The remaining four cleaned up the wrapping paper and gathered their own gifts and began walking back to the rooms, chatting. They hugged outside of Gabriel’s and Balthazar’s door, and Gabriel took extra time to whisper something in Garth’s ear. Whatever it was, it was enough to turn Garth maroon and for AJ to give a suspicious look around her blanket. Sam and Gabriel stepped inside their room but poked their heads back out to notice how close Garth and AJ were walking. 

 

“So fucking cute,” Gabriel said. 

 

“They really are,” Sam said, stripping down to his boxers. He was exhausted, and no wonder- it was nearly eleven PM, and he was full of good cooking and even better company. 

 

“Tired, Samalam?” 

 

“Mhm,” Sam hummed, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. 

 

“Well, I suppose we can get a nap in before we go rig Garthy’s door.” 

 

Sam smiled. “I can’t wait to hear indignant screaming in the morning.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled and slipped off his own clothes, also down to his boxers, and they crawled underneath the covers. “Good night, Samoose.” 

 

“Good night, Trickster. Sweet dreams.”

 

“You too, sugar.” 

 

Sam pressed his nose into Gabriel’s hair and let Mr. Sandman take him to dreamland. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last hoorah before Christmas break!

The next morning, Sam was woken up to the sound of AJ angrily banging on Gabriel’s door.  _ “Gabriel Francis Novak I will skin you, pour honey onto your corpse, and then set it on a fire ant hill, I  _ **_just_ ** _ took a shower, you glitter fetishist!”  _

 

“It’s not a fetish,” Gabriel mumbled into Sam’s chest. 

 

Sam chuckled softly and kissed his hair. “I know, I think AJ’s just perturbed about getting glitter on her  _ just  _ after her shower.” He frowned. “Wait. AJ hates morning showers- hates them with a passion. She’s a night shower person, preferably about two hours before bed. So why would she shower in the morning?” 

 

“Good question,” Gabriel murmured, rolling over and yawning. “Maybe she and Garthy were up all night.” 

 

“Maybe,” Sam mumbled. “Go face the music.” 

 

Gabriel sighed dramatically, getting up and walking to the door, not caring if AJ saw him in his boxers. As she often put it, she’s been around worse. 

Gabriel cracked up laughing at the sight of the petite fury, covered in pink and black glitter, the craft herpes of the world sticking to her skin more so than usual due to the recent shower. He also caught sight of a couple of dark marks sucked into her skin that weren’t hidden by the black infinity scarf or the concealer that she was wearing. 

 

“Up late to get lucky?” he asked, leaning against the door frame. 

 

“More so than you,” she shot back. 

 

He shrugged. “Sam will come to. Never fear.” 

 

She laughed. “Oh, I know he will,” she said, also leaning against the door. “Just a question of when.” 

 

“None of your business, you whore,” Sam teased, getting out of bed, and sliding his own boxers on. 

 

“Where’s Garth?”  Gabriel asked casually, both men observing the female. 

 

“Making breakfast,” AJ replied, running her fingers through her hair, scowling at the glitter. “He knows I’m over here.” 

 

“So the sexiling was good?” Gabriel pressed, eyes lighting up mischievously. 

 

“Oh, you  _ child, _ ” she groaned. 

 

“I’m not the one wearing a turtleneck and make up and there’s  _ still  _ love bites showing,” the golden man grinned. 

 

She sighed. “He likes my jawline, okay? And does he have plenty to match? Yes, yes he does. Is he good in the sack? Oh hon, like you wouldn’t believe. Are we dating now? Yes. Any other questions?” 

 

“Yeah,” Sam said with a grin. “Is he kinky?” 

 

“I  _ refuse  _ to answer that question,” AJ said, raising her hand to smack him silly. 

 

He ducked and laughed as her hand struck the door frame with a loud  _ smack.  _

 

“You are such an asshole, Sam Winchester.” 

 

“Yeah, but he’s  _ my  _ asshole, so shut your face,” Gabriel laughed. “You also walked  _ right into  _ that one.” 

 

Her phone rang. “Yeah? Oh, breakfast is done? Okay. I’ll be back. And I’ll be stealing your shower again. Because children rigged a glitter bomb outside of your room. Yeah I’m yelling at them. Yes they know. No, I haven’t. . . Shit.” 

 

“What?” Gabriel asked as AJ started cursing like a sailor in a bad storm as she hung up. 

 

“I haven’t told Riah about my new boyfriend,” AJ said slowly, glaring as the statement sent Sam off into a fit of laughter. 

 

_ “This is not funny, Sam! _ ”

 

“No, you’re right,” he chuckled, grinning. “It’s fucking  _ hysterical.”  _

 

“Right.  _ I’m  _ going to go eat breakfast. A breakfast that  _ my boyfriend  _ cooked for me. Goodbye, children.” And with that, she flounced back to Garth’s room. 

 

Gabriel whistled innocently. “Those are good colors on her,” he commented. 

 

“We’re doing lunch, right?” 

 

“Yeah, we’re doing one last lunch before the holidays,” Gabriel sighed. “Ugh. I don’t  _ wanna  _ wait like, six more days to see you.” 

 

“You know you can call or text whenever,” Sam laughed, hugging his boyfriend close. 

 

“I know, but it’s not the same,” he huffed into his chest. 

 

Sam kissed the top of his head softly. “I know it’s not,” he said softly. “But hey, it’s better than nothing, right? And it’s not like we’re going to go through  _ all  _ of winter break not seeing each other. We have Christmas and New Year’s.” 

 

“New Year’s- Also known as Hangover Day.” 

 

“Sam, we’re  _ college students. _ Hangover day is EVERY day.” 

 

“You mean,  _ your  _ hangover day is every day.” 

 

“I do not get drunk every night!” 

 

“Some nights I wonder.” 

 

Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes, but knew that his boyfriend was right. “You win,” he murmured. 

 

“Of course I win. I’m a  _ Win _ chester, not a  _ Lose _ chester.” 

 

“That,” Gabriel declared, pulling his face away from Sam’s chest to glare at him, “is the worst pun of  _ your name  _ that I have  _ ever  _ heard.”

 

Sam laughed boyishly, his features lighting up. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” he managed to say, grinning broadly. 

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“Oh, come on, that’s what you say whenever you prank me!” 

 

Gabriel reached around and smacked Sam’s ass. “Rude.” 

 

“Hey! What was that for?” Sam said, giving Gabriel a spank of his own. 

 

“For being a rude little shit,” Gabriel informed him, giving him another smack. 

 

“I am  _ not  _ little, at least not by your standards, short stuff.” 

 

“Just because I’m not a  _ moose  _ doesn’t mean anything!” 

 

“I am not a moose!” “Sam, you’re six four, of course you’re a moose.” 

 

“Moose are also very angry creatures. I am not a very angry person.” 

“You went  _ against  _ a slightly psychopathic professor wielding a cane and a pet abuser on a leash,” Gabriel said, grinning as he landed yet another smack on Sam’s rear. 

 

Sam threw him a bitch face and smacked Gabriel’s again. “Your point?” 

 

“You were pretty angry when you went in, I’m guessing. So yes. Point is, you are a moose.” Gabriel grinned up at him. 

 

“We’re doing lunch. That means we should get dressed,” Sam laughed. 

 

They both landed one last smack on each other’s ass, smirking. They kissed and parted to get dressed before heading on down to the dining hall, where AJ had commandeered a couple of tables and Garth the soda machine. 

 

“How?” Sam asked, waving helplessly. 

 

AJ grinned. “Don’t ask questions you’re afraid of the answer to, Winchester,” she said. 

 

Riah and Balthazar showed up next, five boxes of pizza in Zar’s hands. 

“We got drinks covered,” AJ said. 

  
“I can see that,” Riah said dryly. “Honestly, AJ, I wonder if you sold your soul to pull off half the shit you do.” 

 

AJ glared adoringly at her. “Stop bringing up my demon deal,” she admonished playfully. “I only have three years left, let me make the most of it.” 

 

Everyone laughed and Garth helped her off the chair she was standing on, giving her a sweet little kiss on the cheek that made everyone in the room go  _ awww _ and AJ to roll her eyes. “Shut up,” she grumbled. 

 

Dean and Castiel came in next, both of them holding freshly baked pies. 

 

“Right. Lunch is served, bitches.” AJ said, attacking the pizza first. 

 

“Okay, AJ? Just because you got laid last night and got worn out doesn’t mean you get a whole pizza to yourself,” Riah teased as AJ took four slices of pizza. 

 

“I’d eat a whole pizza no matter what,” AJ reminded her. “True.” 

 

Everyone laughed as they helped themselves and settled down next to, or on their partners, laughing and talking, Gabriel retelling the events of setting up the glitter bomb outside of Garth’s, and the events of the morning, while AJ explained how, exactly, she and Garth ended up getting together, leaving out any details about the sex that happened afterwards, although Riah gave AJ a look that AJ returned. Everyone surmised that AJ would be giving her best friend and pretty much sister the full report when they were alone. 

 

Sam was glad to see that his ex girlfriend, now best friend was healing after whatever happened between her and Jon, and he knew Garth would take good care of her. 

 

The pies, freshly baked by Castiel with Dean’s assistance (AJ had murmured something inappropriate about what kind of assistance Dean offered and Gabriel commented, making both of their boyfriends roll their eyes), were heavenly, and AJ immediately asked for the recipes, and everyone groaned. 

 

“AJ, you should be a chef, honestly,” Gabriel said. 

 

“Nah, I love art too much.” 

 

They sat around for a while and talked, cleaning up their trash afterwards and Garth and AJ replacing the soda machine where it came from, but no one really wanted to leave. 

Eventually, they did. 

 

Garth left first, needing to get to his apartment to take care of Mr. Fizzles, his cat, and he gave AJ a warm kiss and everyone else a hug before heading out. 

 

Riah and Zar left next, claiming that they were having date night. The girls planned their girls night, which Sam knew would be littered with vodka and whiskey and watching old videos from high school while gossiping and trading sex tips. The girls hugged, the couple waved, and they left. 

 

Castiel and Dean followed soon after, claiming that they were going to go catch a film that started soon and they hugged and left. 

AJ left with them, sighing as she looked up at them. “ _ Mi casa es su casa, _ ” she reminded them as she hugged them both. “See you soon. Both of ya.” 

 

“Yep. Bye!” Gabriel waved, Sam just waving as he wrapped himself up behind his smaller boyfriend. 

 

AJ laughed and skipped on her way out the door. 

 

Gabriel sighed and looked up at Sam. “I gotta go soon,” he said. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“It’s only for a few days.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Text me.” 

 

“Whenever I can.” 

 

“Call me.” 

 

“Every night.” 

 

They kissed, slow and deep, before Gabriel reluctantly pulled away and went to go home. 

  
Sam went to his brother’s house and sighed. He wanted to be in Gabriel’s arms. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day at the Winchesters has a "Happy Ending"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> Also (fluffy) art by thisshouldbegabriel
> 
> http://s1318.photobucket.com/user/iwontevenusethis/media/final2_zpsbgappvig.png.html

Christmas Day dawned cold and dreary and Sam and Dean woke up with childish delight of the day. Ever since John had died, Christmas had always been a little tight and they kept to themselves, but they decided this year to have a Jewish Christmas with their boyfriends- a night of Chinese take out and movies sounded almost better than anything else. 

 

It was, funnily enough, Cas who had suggested that they do this, and Sam had decided to record his experiences, for a future religion class, he supposed. 

 

The Winchesters had breakfast and exchanged their own gifts before starting to play Christmas songs of a wide variety, dancing and laughing happily. They acted like children on Christmas, and they had fun. 

 

Gabriel and Castiel arrived around 4 PM, in their pajamas, with Sam and Dean answering the same way. Gabriel was also sucking on a candy cane and wearing a Santa hat perched jauntily on his head. He laughed as he pointed at the soft boxers that Sam was wearing, trimmed in white fur and looking like Santa’s coat. “Really, Samaroo?” 

 

“Christmas tradition,” Sam said, pulling Gabriel into his house and kissing him deeply. 

 

Dean and Cas did their creepy stare thing before Cas placed a gift wrapped box in Dean’s hands and kissed him sweetly. “Merry Christmas Dean.” 

 

“Merry Christmas Cas,” Dean rumbled with a happy smile. 

 

Cas had gotten Dean a model of the Impala that he had made; Dean got Cas a book about the angel he was named after. They stared at each other while Sam and Gabriel slow danced to “Baby It’s Cold Outside” and sang it to each other, with Sam pretending to persuade Gabriel to stay in. They giggled and squished their noses together as they danced and sang. 

 

The spell was broken when Dean took a picture of them, to which Gabriel mischievously smashed his lips to Sam’s, moaning as they quickly escalated the kiss from a rating of G to PG-13, with Gabriel’s hands squeezing Sam’s ass through the Santa boxers. 

 

“Okay, okay, no sex in front of your brothers,” Dean said, putting his phone away. 

 

Gabriel and Sam laughed and they continued their slow dance, keeping their kisses sweet and chaste as they danced. 

 

Sam ended the song with a dip so low it looked like Gabriel was going onto the floor and kissing his nose. “Baby, it’s cold outside,” he teased. 

 

“You  _ dork, _ ” Gabriel teased, allowing Sam to pull him up and they kissed properly again, smiling warmly at each other. 

 

They ordered the Chinese food at 6, with them eating at 7 after Dean went out to go grab it. They had decided on an old time  _ Star Trek  _ movie marathon, and both Winchesters snuggled up to their respective Novaks as they ate and talked, with Dean and Gabriel getting into passionate debates about different characters and which movies were better while Sam and Cas had quiet discussions over the differences in species in the Star Trek universe and enjoyed the warmth from their boyfriends. 

 

Around 11, they wrapped up the movie they were on and bade each other good night before Cas and Dean retired to Dean’s room and Gabriel and Sam to Sam’s. 

 

Once they were in, Sam closed the door and pinned Gabriel to it, attacking his lips hungrily. 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel panted against Sam’s lips. 

 

“Want you, want you so bad, baby,” Sam whispered, kissing along Gabriel’s throat. 

 

“Yeah? How?” 

 

“Want to you to fill me up, fuck me,” Sam whispered into the skin. 

 

“You sure, Sammich?” Gabriel already sounded pretty wrecked. 

 

“As sure as I am of anything,” Sam replied. And it was true- he’d been wanting to have sex with Gabriel since they started dating but he wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Which was now. And he wanted to be the one to get fucked. 

 

“You got lube?” Gabriel whined as Sam rutted against him. 

 

“Nightstand, top drawer,” Sam whimpered, their clothed lengths providing delicious friction. “Let’s get naked and get to it, then,” Gabriel breathed. 

 

Both of them knew that they weren’t going to last long, and soon Sam was on his back, naked, his cock standing at attention, his legs spread and his hips propped up. 

 

Gabriel climbed over him and coated his fingers in lube, also naked. “ _ Fuck  _ Sam,” he whispered. Warming up the lube, he brought his fingers down and began to circle Sam’s hole, surprised at how responsive Sam was. 

 

“Stretched myself out a little for you,” Sam moaned quietly. 

 

“Gotta be quiet, Sammich,” Gabriel breathed, slipping two fingers inside of Sam easily, and the two moaned at the feeling. 

 

“That goes for you too,” Sam smiled. 

 

“Shush, or I won’t fuck you like you want,” Gabriel teased. He slipped a third finger in and placed a kiss on Sam’s chest as he crooked his fingers. 

 

Sam gave a muffled shout, whimpering as his fingers rubbed his prostate. 

 

After that shout, Gabriel couldn’t wait any longer. He yanked his fingers out and quickly slicked up his dick before sliding into Sam. 

 

They both quickly kissed to stifle the sounds of them moaning in pleasure as Gabriel expertly rolled his hips into Sam’s, their kiss a filthy imitation of what was happening down below. Sam’s nails gently clawed at Gabriel’s back as Gabriel’s fingers tangled themselves in the chestnut curls. The pace was fast and hard, with both of them sweating and gasping for air whenever they parted. 

 

“Gabe,” Sam managed to rasp on one of their “air is a thing” breaks. “I’m close.” “Same,” Gabriel whimpered. 

 

Sam clenched down and Gabriel saw stars as he came, with a quiet shout into Sam’s shoulder. That had Sam comingcumming untouched, spilling onto their stomachs and gasping loud enough to wake Dean and Cas if they were asleep. 

 

The two laid there, panting hard, for a while, before Sam smiled up at Gabriel and kissed him sweetly and lazily. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Gabe-pie,” he whispered when they broke apart. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Samshine,” Gabriel whispered back. 

 

Both now too tired to move out of bed, Gabriel simply slid out before curling up on Sam and they fell asleep, not bothering to clean up the mess that they had left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve

New Year’s Eve found Dean squinting at AJ at about three in the afternoon. “You’re early,” he accused her. 

 

“To be early is to be on time, and to be on time is to be late,” she said breezily. “Besides, I was placed in charge of food prep. Garth’s coming by about an hour with the booze.” 

 

Sam and Gabriel laughed at the stunned look on Dean’s face as she eased into the house, a rolling cooler behind her and a backpack of food on her back.

 

“AJ, you’re awesome,” Gabriel beamed as she opened the book bag and took out a wide variety of cookies and brownies and fudge, Dean’s eyes bugging out of his head. 

 

“Start eating up, lightweights,” she teased as she turned to the cooler and began taking out even more food. 

 

“I’m making burgers as well,” Dean said, whistling as he saw her unleash potato salad, macaroni salad, and other assorted cold foods onto the table. 

 

“Good, we’ll need the grease and the carbs for the drinking tonight.” 

 

Castiel slinked into the kitchen and shyly ducked under Dean’s arm. Dean smiled and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. 

 

“You two are so cute,” she cooed happily, pointing at them.

 

“And we’re not?” Gabriel pouted. 

 

AJ rolled her eyes. “Boys. I found you having sex on my couch. Therefore, no, you’re not cute.” 

 

Sam blushed and tried to hide behind Gabriel as he remembered a couple days after Christmas, he and Gabe had stayed over with AJ and Garth at AJ’s apartment. Making use of the bedroom noises that they heard from their friend’s bedroom, he and Gabriel had a little fun of their own. AJ ended up walking in on them when she essentially dragged herself into the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of water. 

 

Gabriel smirked. “Did you enjoy the show?” he asked. 

 

She snorted. “Hon, I was more worried about whether or not you were going to spontaneously combust on poor Sam.” 

 

“Hey! You know how good he feels inside of you,” the short man accused. 

 

The even shorter woman shrugged. “Hell yes I do. Doesn’t mean I look like I’m going to burst into flames.” 

 

Sam laughed, still blushing. 

 

“I was in the middle of an  _ orgasm _ , AJ,” Gabriel said plaintively. 

 

“You were just about to. Don’t try to make this any better, hon.”

 

“Can we stop talking about sex?” Dean asked pleadingly. 

 

“Why? Is Deanie-Weanie getting a boner?” AJ asked innocently, her eyes bright with mischief. 

 

Sam and Gabriel laughed as Castiel blushed and hid himself into Dean’s chest, Dean just staring at the far from innocent woman in his kitchen. 

 

Everyone but AJ jumped when the doorbell rang. “That’ll be Garth with the booze,” AJ hummed and Sam went over to answer it, finding Garth indeed carrying a few bags and a cooler. 

 

“Got all the booze we need!” he cheered, depositing it off and skipping into the kitchen, where he pecked AJ’s lips.

 

“Babe, not while there’s sharp objects in my hands,” AJ purred, kissing him back, setting her knife down from where she was slicing sausage for the party platter.

 

Garth chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I’ll help?” he hummed. “You know what to do, hon.” 

 

Everyone began making sure things were ready for the party. There was booze to be poured and mixed and chilled, food to be prepared, decorations to be hung, the TV turned on. 

 

Dean and AJ took over the kitchen, the two of them dancing to rock and roll as they worked, belting lyrics out at the top of their lungs. Gabriel and Sam decorated, to the sound of the TV blaring to attempt to drown out the rock concert. Garth and Castiel mixed drinks, quiet amongst the chaos. 

 

Balthazar and Riah showed up “on time” for the party, just in time to hear Sam shout “NO, GABRIEL, WE ARE NOT SETTING UP A GLITTER CANNON” and running to prevent said thing from happening, Garth and Castiel quietly talking about mixology, and AJ and Dean having an air guitar battle during “Eye of the Tiger”.

 

“This is normal,” Riah said. “Especially for that one.” She pointed at her best friend, who was still doing her duet with the oldest person. 

 

AJ grinned at her best friend. 

 

“How much have you had?” 

 

“Only a glass of tea today,” she said cheerfully. Garth nodded in confirmation, walking towards her with her drink. “There you are, baby girl,” he murmured. 

 

“Thanks, Garthy,” she murmured back with a smile, standing on tiptoe to kiss her boyfriend. 

 

“Is there room for a hedgehog?” Riah catcalled.

 

“Is there enough room between you and Zar for one?” AJ called back, sipping on her drink. 

 

“Oh shut up!” 

 

“Never.” 

 

“Food is done!” 

 

They all sat around and laughed and reminisced the good times, and the bad as well. AJ did a remarkably good imitation of the way Lucifer swooped through his classroom during a lecture, but spoke with a falsetto that had everyone laughing hysterically, even when she got right up into Sam’s personal space and whispered in the ridiculous falsetto that Sam was going to say yes, to which Garth just simply picked up his tiny girlfriend and hugged her close.

 

They all crashed on the couch to watch a movie before the ball drop. Balthazar and Riah dozed during  _ The Shining,  _ that night’s movie choice. Garth and AJ watched it intently, Garth holding onto his girlfriend and kissing her whenever her excited flails or jumps at the scares became too much. Dean and Cas didn’t pay any attention to the movie, as Cas sat in Dean’s lap and made out with him, and Gabriel nestled himself on Sam’s lap, the two watching idly but occasionally just watching each other instead. 

 

The movie ended and Dean flicked the channel to the ball drop while AJ nudged her best friend awake. 

 

“One fantastic memory of the year, GO!” Garth shouted. “Meeting my beautiful girlfriend!” He punctuated the statement by kissing his girlfriend.

 

“Sap,” Dean muttered. “Opening my own auto shop!” 

 

Riah went next. “Finding out I was rooming with AJ!” The two girls high fived and hugged from their boyfriend’s laps. 

 

“Losing my virginity!” Cas called, slightly drunk. AJ catcalled as Dean flushed bright red. 

 

“Meeting Moose!” Gabriel chimed in, snuggling closer. Sam beamed and kissed his head. 

 

“Sold four paintings at a show!” AJ yelled. 

 

“Dorm Christmas!” Zar shouted. 

 

Sam grinned. “Punching Lucifer in the face!”

 

“AND what am I?” Gabriel pouted.

 

“Another great memory,” Sam said. “Tripping over your short little legs that day in the quad.” 

 

“EXCUSE me?” 

 

Sam laughed, then squealed as Gabriel dug his fingers into his ribs, laughing and squirming. 

 

“You are  _ so  _ mean to me, Sammoose,” Gabriel teased, brushing his lips against Sam’s, even as Sam tried to stop the onslaught of tickles. 

 

Sam beamed up at him, smiling and laughing warmly, both of Gabriel’s hands now captured and he kissed him, slow and deep. “You love me for it,” he murmured as they broke. 

 

“God help me, I do,” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“BALL’S ABOUT TO DROP!” AJ announced. 

 

They turned and watched, chanting and cheering the numbers. Dean and Cas started kissing around 5 and were startled apart as everyone screamed “ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

 

Sam met Gabriel’s warm golden eyes before they kissed, their lips slotting together in familiarity, cupping the back of his head and stroking the golden curls as Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. 

 

This was to be the best year of Sam’s life, and he knew it. Screw what happened last year, the bad stuff at least. 

 

He’d get through it. Especially now that he had an angel by his side. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel go to Lucifer's arraignment. It doesn't turn out like Sam hoped.

Sam and Gabriel took their seats in the back of the courthouse, both of them dressed impeccably in suits and ties, Gabriel's arm around Sam's waist and Sam's arm around Gabriel's waist. They both sat down and Sam sighed. "They should both go for a plea deal, that's their best chance, to be honest," Sam mentioned.

 

"You want to avoid a trial?" Gabriel frowned.

 

"That means dragging this nightmare on for longer, Gabriel," Sam pointed out, frowning slightly. "I just want this done and over with. I don't want to see him anymore than I have to."

 

Gabriel nodded and grabbed Sam's knee, squeezing it slightly. "No matter what, I'm here for you," he said.

 

"All Rise for Judge Mills!" the baliff shouted and they rose as a woman with short black hair strode into the courtroom in her judge's robes and everyone sat down after she bade them to. 

 

"Alistair Milliband."

 

Gabriel's fingers found Sam's, and Sam grabbed onto them tightly. Gabriel thought he heard his boyfriend murmuring prayers to every single deity he knew. He didn't want to know what would happen if Sam ran out of deities.

 

Alistair shuffled forward, and he looked at Judge Mills with a sinister, if pleasant, smile.

 

"Mr. Milliband, you are here to face two charges of aggravated assault and one count of unlawful kidnapping. How do you plea?"

 

"Guilty, your Honor."

A murmur started up throughout the courtroom as Alistair's lawyer stood up. "Mr. Milliband is pleading guilty to his three counts for a sentence of five years in prison, and should Mr. Morningstar's case go to trial, he is going to testify against him."

The judge nodded. "Case against Alistair Milliband dismissed with a plea of guilty, five years in prison, out in three for good behavior. Next, please."

 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and began  _ thanking _ every pagan deity he knew.

 

Gabriel didn't know how he was going to survive Morningstar's.

There were a few more cases, for the more petty stuff- shoplifting, underage drinking, DUI's- and then it started getting into the heavy stuff.

 

"Lucifer Morningstar."

 

Sam tensed as the smell of peppermint permeated the air and Lucifer walked in, almost swaggering despite the fact that his ankles and wrists were handcuffed together. He slouched and smiled warmly at the judge.

 

Judge Mills wasn't having any Morningstar charisma. "Mr. Morningstar-"

 

"Doctor, actually, your Honor," he said smoothly with a roguish wink.

 

Sam groaned.

 

"Dr. Morningstar. You are here today in court for a plea to one count of attempted rape, one count of having a controlled substance, and one count of aggravated assault with a deadly weapon. How do you plea?"

 

"Not guilty, your Honor."

 

A gasp went up in the courtroom, and Sam went so white that Gabriel was worried that he was going to faint.

 

Judge Mills stared long and hard at him before she nodded. "Right. Let the record show that Dr. Morningstar has pled not guilty. Bail will not be granted, he is to be held in custody until the day of his trial."

 

"With all due respect, Judge Mills, is there a way we can reduce a charge?" Morningstar's lawyer asked, standing up.

 

"That is up for a jury to decide, Mr. Crowley, not for me. Morningstar's trial will be July 1 and will hopefully be done before Independence Day. Dr. Morningstar is dismissed."

 

"What if my client promised to turn over his passport and driver's license and is placed on house arrest until the trial?"

 

"If memory serves, Dr. Morningstar is currently homeless, as his estranged brother refuses to take him in and his former home is on the very same college campus where he nearly raped, and then beat, a student. No bail will be set for Dr. Morningstar. As I said, he is _ dismissed _ ."

 

Sam turned flaming red and he walked out of the courtroom and outside.

 

Gabriel fled and followed him. "Sammy?" 

 

"Reduce a charge?" Sam whispered angrily. "He wants to reduce  _ a charge _ ? What, does he want to change it to sexual assault? His full intent was on getting into my pants and making sure I got fucked. I know that's what that was. Why the  _ fuck _ would anyone want to reduce that charge?"

 

"Because he doesn't see it as wrong," Gabriel said softly, trying to calm his moose of a boyfriend. "Sam, please, calm down."

 

"You can't just tell me to "calm down", Gabriel! This nightmare is continuing and I have to get on the stand and tell the jury and the court what he did to me, while he  _ stares _ me down and makes me uncomfortable and  _ I  _ don't think that I can do that and I'm really fucking scared Gabriel. I mean he fucked me up, and he fucked me up good. What if he  _ had _ succeeded, hmm?" Sam threw a punch at the cold unyielding stone, his knuckles getting scraped raw. Sam didn't care. He threw another punch, and then another, determined to break the wall.

 

Gabriel managed to duck and weave in between Sam and the wall, catching one of the most solid punches Gabriel ever has with his hand. "Don't, baby, you're hurting yourself," he whispered. "Shh, I got you."

 

"I have. . . I have to see him again," Sam whispered, coughing.

 

"I know," Gabriel whispered softly. "I know, baby, and it's gonna be hard, but I'll be there, no matter what, okay? They're gonna have to call me in as a witness, especially because I saved you from worse injury. And maybe worse than that. He could've raped you in his office with Alistair watching. Hell, Alistair could've joined in. I know you're scared, but you know what? This may do some good?"

 

"How, Gabe?" Sam whispered.

 

"It's going to show you as a survivor, not a victim. You're gonna be able to send a message that says  _ boys can be raped too _ and things like that. There's such a sexist mindset about rape, it's not even funny."

 

"AJ did a paper on it," Sam admitted.

 

"Talk to her," Gabriel suggested. "AJ's good folk, and you know she probably has those egg and bacon things that you like so much."

 

"Do you think she'll make some bacon wrapped stuffed onions soon?" his boyfriend sniffled.

 

"Probably." He reached up and wiped away one of Sam's tears. "Sam, look, I know this is going to be hard. I know that this is. But you gotta look at this in a more positive light, alright? And we're all here for you, Sam. I am, Garth is, AJ, Zar, Riah, Dean and Cas. . . Maybe you can even go talk to Morningstar's brother- I'm sure he'll tell you more of what Morningstar was like and maybe you can get some closure in that."

 

"I'm just glad that bail wasn't offered," Sam whispered. "He has the money to get out on bail, and then." He swallowed.

 

"I know," Gabriel said. "But bail wasn't an option, Judge Mills made that quite clear."

 

Sam nodded. "Now, I believe some quality snuggle time is needed," Gabriel grinned. "And I'll make hot chocolate and we'll eat junk food."

 

"Gabriel, all you  _ eat _ is junk food."

 

"Yeah, but I made sure to pick up a couple of your favorites," Gabriel laughed. "We'll just snuggle up on my bed with snacks and drinks and a series on Netflix or maybe a movie and we'll just. . . have a night to ourselves, okay?"

 

"You know AJ's going to show up and bring us food, right?" Sam said, smiling a little.

 

"There's my Samshine!" Gabriel grinned.

 

Sam flushed and ducked his head shyly. "Oi, who said you can hide from me, cutie? Hmm?" He hummed, tilting Sam's head up just enough to place a warm, chaste kiss on his lips. "Not me, and if you keep this up, I'll have to punish you."

 

"Oh? Punish me how?" There was a wicked glint to Sam's eyes.

 

"In the Court of Gabriel Novak," -Sam snorted and chuckled- "the punishment would be. . . ten kisses, no touching," he decided with a broad grin.

 

"Oh, well, in that case, I might as well get my touching out of the way so it doesn't interfere with your plans, huh?" Sam asked, reaching around and squeezing Gabriel's rear.

 

Gabriel squeaked and smacked Sam's rear. "You little shit," he breathed affectionately.

 

"Mmm, but you love my sass, don't you?" Sam laughed softly and kissed the top of his nose.

 

Gabriel smiled. "Let's get us home. Besides, I want to clean your knuckles- why did you punch a stone wall?"

 

"It was a good idea at the time. I might've not been thinking with my head."

 

"Either of them, it seems," Gabriel hummed playfully.

 

Sam shoved Gabriel into the nearest snowy mud puddle and took off running, laughing gleefully.

 

"Sonofabitch," Gabriel laughed, getting himself out of the puddle. “Goddammit, I love him,” he said as he began to chase Sam, following the whooping hollers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to watch Gabriel perform in A Midsummer Night's Dream

“Excuse me,” Sam said, waving his VIP ticket at the usher. He smiled and led Sam to the near the front of the stage, handing him a program, with the words ‘ _ The Theatre Department Presents: William Shakespeare’s  _ **_A Midsummer Night’s Dream.’_ ** He smiled and opened it up, to read the  _ Dramatis Personae.  _

 

**Gabriel Novak~ Puck**

 

He beamed at the little black letters before flipping towards the back. 

 

_ Our Puck is brought to flamboyant, dramatic life by junior Gabriel Novak, a theatre major with no desire for the silver screen, but for things such as Broadway and the stage. “You don’t get to connect with your audience as much,” Novak says as he casually smooths his shirt out. “And that’s important to me. I don’t want to be a movie star- just a star on the stage.”  _

 

_ And what a year he has had. Novak is involved with the LGBT community, speaking and educating the masses on other sexualities. Novak himself is pansexual, a term which confuses people. “It’s very simple,” he shrugged at a LGBT talk back in October. “I don’t care if you’re male, female, trans, non binary, or genderfluid. I am attracted to more than just genitalia. Do I have a preference? Yes. But romantic attraction and sexual attraction are two totally different things. And that’s an important distinction to make.”  _

 

_ This year, Novak did find someone special- sophomore theology major Sam Winchester. A smile steals over this mischievous sprite like man as his boyfriend’s name is mentioned.  _

_ “Sammy’s something else,” Novak said. “I eat salads once a week now. Once. A. Week. This is not healthy! But honestly? Samjam is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him, and I know he loves me.”  _

 

_ Just how much does Novak love Winchester?  _

_ Winchester was the unfortunate victim of a sexual assault on campus by a professor, and Novak was there for him. “We weren’t even dating yet. Hell, we’d barely known each other 24 hours! But I found him afterwards, and I helped him. I was there for him. And hey, I was surprised when the kiddo asked me out. Of course I said yes. What’s not to like? He’s tall, dark, handsome, and intelligent, and he’s willing to pull a few pranks with me.”  _

 

_ Because of their experiences, they’ve actually started giving talks about the sexism within rape and sexual assaults, with Winchester using his experiences. Winchester is going to end up facing his attacker on trial, but Novak is confident about the verdict.  _

_ “The thing is,” Novak says, sucking on a strawberry lollipop- his third this interview, “Sam-my-man isn’t going to let this bastard get him down. This guy screwed his psyche over real good, and he wants revenge. So he’s going to do the same. Not to mention the amount of evidence that there is. So, it’s going to be a good outcome for my boyfriend- and for us as well. No matter what.”  _

 

_ Novak has a younger brother at the college, sophomore computer science major Castiel Novak, and several close friends; junior pre-med Balthazar Roche, with whom he rooms with; junior art major Garth Fitzgerald IV, whom is in tonight’s production as Nick Bottom (bio on pg 10); junior art major Alexis Jane “AJ” Clarke, who had her first gallery showing this past December and sold four of her original works and helped paint sets for the production; junior Russian language major Mariah Kapriva, in addition to his boyfriend. Between a major he loves, a boyfriend he adores and a good friend base, all that’s needed to keep this fairy incarnate happy is a good dose of sweets and plenty of pranks.  _

 

Sam chuckled and moved as AJ plopped down in the seat next to him, beaming. “You do realize that you’re going to have an entire interview in this program dedicated to how much Garth loves you, right?” 

 

AJ laughed and flipped to Garth’s bio in her program. “Yes, I know. I did some of the art work, remember?” 

 

He laughed. “Did you listen in?” 

 

“Of course I did. He fucking waxed poetic and as I’m painting a tree, he’s describing me painting  _ in the moment. _ ” 

 

Sam chuckled and they relaxed, waiting for their boyfriends to appear. 

 

Garth’s performance of Nick Bottom was hysterical, and masterful, and when the second act came on, Gabriel came on stage, to the entire theater’s delight as he flirted with the fairy accusing him to be Puck, then with Oberon himself. 

 

Sam and AJ were beside themselves with laughter, especially when Garth came back onstage with a very gleeful Gabriel and a donkey mask upon his head. The way Gabriel made his way amongst the props, leaping from prop tree to prop tree as he related the tale of what had transpired to Oberon, realizing that he messed up the man who was supposed to get the love juice squirted into his eyes. 

Sam asked AJ why it was squirted into the eyes and she battered him with her program.

 

The play went to intermission after the third act, and they went to where the art department was selling flowers for the actors once curtain call happened. 

 

AJ snagged a bouquet of yellow roses and blue tulips for Garth, waiting as Sam went back and forth before finally choosing one for him, full of baby’s breath and zinnias with a singular sunflower, smiling at him. 

He cast her a grateful look and they returned to their seats after purchasing drinks. 

 

The play went on hysterically, and they were the first on their feet when curtain calls happened, AJ giving a shrill whistle as Garth took his bows and Sam catcalled and wolf whistled when Gabriel took his own. 

 

“Back to the dressing rooms?” AJ asked as the curtain came down for the final time. 

 

“Are we allowed?” Sam asked in return. 

 

AJ winked. “Watch and learn, Moose.” She got out of her seat and made a beeline for the back of the theatre, intent on tracking down her extremely skinny boyfriend. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and opted to wait by the stage doors, not entirely sure where his friend’s impulse control was but obviously not where it should be, and he leaned up against the door, waiting for his boyfriend. 

 

Garth and AJ came out, the small girl squealing and giggling as Garth carried her in a triumphant fireman’s lift. “She’s been Garth’d,” he announced triumphantly, beaming broadly. 

 

“Garthy!” she giggled, squirming. 

 

“It’s a long way down if he drops you,” Sam laughed. “Gabriel back there?” 

 

“He’s on his way out, his eyeliner is being stubborn,” Garth informed him. “Apparently it makes him look ‘ultra gay’ and thinks it’d look better on you.” 

 

Sam laughed. “I’ve seen him with eyeliner on, he doesn’t look ultra gay, tell him to get his cute ass out here.” 

 

“You got it.” Garth turned, AJ squealing, and shouted back. “NOVAK, YOUR BOYFRIEND SAYS TO GET YOUR CUTE ASS OUT HERE.”

 

Sam laughed as he heard Gabriel swear and come out with smudged eyeliner and a steely glare that dropped when he saw the bouquet of flowers. 

 

“Starshine,” he whispered. 

 

“Happy opening night,” Sam said with a warm smile. 

 

Gabriel came over and captured Sam’s lips in a furious kiss, taking the bouquet out of his hands as he did so. 

 

“You sap,” he accused. “I speak flower language, you know.” 

 

“Do you?” Sam asked, surprised. 

 

“Oh yes, and you basically just handed me hope and eternal love and loyalty in flower form.” 

 

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the giggling girl on Garth’s shoulders, and sighed. “Blame AJ, she’s the one who picked it out, I couldn’t decide,” he admitted. 

 

“Well, I’m going to give her a present,” Gabriel informed him. “Because she chose very well.” 

 

Sam smiled and kissed him. “You were splendid up there.” 

 

Gabriel grinned. “Puck and I are kindred spirits. ‘Shall we their fond pageant see? Lord what fools these mortals be!’”

 

“This mortal is a fool for you,” he teased. 

 

Gabriel laughed and kissed Sam. “God, I love you,” he said.

 

“I love you too.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Sam gasped in pleasure as Gabriel pinned him to the door of his dorm room, wedging a knee in between Sam’s legs, grinding it into the taller man’s groin. 

 

“Sam,” Gabriel breathed, hurriedly unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, kissing as tanned skin came into view. 

 

“Gabe,” Sam keened, rocking his hips eagerly along Gabriel’s leg, both of them leaning in for a biting kiss. 

 

“How do you want to do this, baby?” Gabriel breathed. “Who’s on top, who’s on bottom? Doesn’t matter to me, ends in orgasms for all.”

 

Sam groaned and rocked his hips some more, enjoying the friction that he was creating. “I think,” he managed to say after regaining the use of speech beyond his boyfriend’s name, “I should bottom. Been awhile since I have.” 

 

“Mmm, yes, yes it has been,” Gabriel hummed in agreement, his golden eyes darkening at the idea of plowing into Sam’s fine ass. “How do you want to do it, Sam? Wanna ride me, on your back, from behind and into the mattress?”

 

Sam groaned and bucked his hips, but Gabriel pinned them back with his hands hard, slamming his bigger boyfriend into the door. The younger man gasped and felt his eyes close from the display of dominance. “Behind, into the mattress,” Sam decided. 

 

Gabriel grinned. “Well then. Let’s get to it, shall we?” 

 

Sam nodded eagerly. “Please,” he whispered. 

 

Gabriel quickly undressed Sam, biting and sucking purple and red marks into Sam’s skin, relishing in the way that his much bigger boyfriend gasped and writhed in pleasure underneath of him, whispering for more. 

 

“Oh I’ll give you more,” Gabriel whispered, pulling away to observe his boyfriend, pressed against the door completely naked, skin dotted with love bites that would last for a couple of weeks if not longer, sweat creating a thin shimmery sheen upon miles of golden skin. His face was flushed and lips bitten red. “Go get on the bed,” Gabriel whispered quietly. “You know how. Face down, ass up.” 

 

Sam gave a breathless chuckle. “My ass is always up.” 

 

Gabriel reached around and smacked the ass in question. “Smartass.” 

Sam gasped and his eyes fluttered closed. 

 

“Oh. . .” Gabriel grinned. “Is my Sammy a little kinky when he’s on bottom too?” Sam nodded, groaning. 

 

Gabriel filed the information away for further contemplation and discussion, and maybe have another round or five- he was free all day, before slowly backing away from him, hands out in case Sam fell. 

 

Sam stumbled, but made his way over to the bed and flopped down on it with a groan. 

 

Gabriel chuckled and got undressed as Sam repositioned his sprawled out form  so that he was more comfortable, sliding a couple of pillows underneath of his hips and spreading his legs. He rested his head on his forearms. 

 

Gabriel came up behind him, grabbing the bottle of lube from on top of the nightstand and settled in between Sam’s legs. He opened it and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, warming the gel up between his fingers before circling Sam’s rim with a thoroughly coated finger. 

Gabriel would never get tired of the sounds and noises that came out of Sam’s mouth whenever his hole was played with. His mouth would open and make the most beautiful keening noises and moans that barely made Gabriel’s name audible, and the groans that spoke volumes about Sam’s desire. 

 

Gabriel has played with his boyfriend’s hole before, while they were fucking, and there was the memorable time they used a vibrator in Sam’s ass while he fucked Gabriel. He made those same noises now, gasping and groaning as he pressed his hips back eagerly into Gabriel’s hand, even with Gabriel’s firm hand on his hip. 

 

“You wait for it, or it’s going to take longer,” he taunted softly and Sam stilled, whimpering in need as Gabriel slid the first finger into him. 

“Gabriel,” Sam whined. Gabriel thanked his foresight for picking up strawberry lube and leaned in to lick and nibble at Sam’s rim while he pumped his finger inside of him. 

 

Sam couldn’t believe his good luck, and he howled in pleasure, enjoying the teeth, the tongue, the finger of his lover as he resisted the urge to rut against the pillows underneath of his hips. 

 

“That’s it, fuck, beautiful,” Gabriel whispered against the quivering flesh underneath of his lips, loud enough for Sam to hear him. “Simply stunning.” 

He pressed a second finger in, still licking and nibbling along Sam’s hole, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries and the musky, almost outdoorsy scent that was uniquely Sam. 

 

The rimming and stretching took another few minutes, Sam sobbing in need by the end, his eyes glazing over and his breathing ragged beyond belief. “Gabriel,  _ please, _ ” he rasped. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Gabriel soothed, skimming along Sam’s prostate with three fingers, enjoying the way he jumped and let out a glorious whine of pleasure. Gabriel knew neither of them were going to last as he withdrew his fingers and wiped them clean before covering his cock in lube and sliding in. 

 

Sam was impatient, and he thrusted his hips back  _ hard,  _ making Gabriel’s hips flush with his much quicker and Gabriel grabbed and pulled on Sam’s hair. “I’m trying to draw this out,” he hissed in Sam’s ear, biting down on the lobe to punctuate his statement. 

 

Sam whined and bucked his hips. Gabriel grinned before shoving Sam’s face down into the mattress none too gently as he snapped his hips hard against Sam’s. 

 

The taller man choked and shouted into the bedspread as Gabriel pounded into him, showing absolutely no mercy. He clawed at the sheets, howling his pleasure and rocking his hips back into every thrust, keening whenever Gabriel’s cock ran it’s head over his prostate. “‘m close, ‘m close, ‘m cumm _ ing! _ ” Sam babbled, his back arching and bowing into Gabriel as he came all over the bed. Gabriel was right behind him, cumming with a loud shout  and slumping over Sam. 

 

The two laid there on the bed, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow before Gabriel slid out and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

_ I’m going to marry him.  _

 

Gabriel didn’t know what made him think of that, but he knew it was true as 

 

Sam rolled into him and cuddled him close. “Love you,” Sam murmured, eyelids drooping. Gabriel chuckled and kissed him, eyes also closing. “Love you too.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel talks to AJ about asking Sam to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pentatonix is a great music group!!

“Hey, AJ?” 

 

“What’s up, Gabe?” the art major asked, turning around from her sketch. A gorgeous painting of two angels fighting was halfway to completion. 

 

“Oils?” he inquired. “Not your usual medium.” 

 

She groaned. “Renaissance art,” she explained. “We had to come up with our own work but try to keep it as Renaissance style-esque as possible.” 

 

“And obviously you went Italian Renaissance,” he teased. “Ummm. . . “

 

“It’s called  _ Battle of Brothers. _ It’s supposed to be Michael and Lucifer fighting before Michael casts Lucifer into Hell,” AJ explained, leaning in to add more flecks of gold to the sunset wings exploding out of Lucifer’s back. 

 

“Is there a specific reason why Luci looks like the old mythology professor?” 

 

She laughed. “He’s a good face model,” she admitted. “I took some additional liberties with his body, but yes, his face is very reminiscent of Morningstar’s. And yes, it was accidental but hey, he  _ was  _ a very handsome man.” 

 

“Who’s your model for Michael?” 

 

“Oh, this actor named Matt Cohen. He’s really fucking dreamy,” AJ laughed, pulling up a picture on her phone and handing it to him.

 

“Oh. . . My.” Gabriel admitted, looking over the picture. “Yeah, I can see why you chose him to be Michael. He’s  _ very  _ dreamy. Garthy know about this?” he teased lightly. 

 

She laughed. “Are you kidding? He’s the one who was like ‘Oh, here’s an actor you might want to use for Michael’ and showed me the pictures.”

Gabriel laughed with her. 

 

“Okay, but I’m pretty sure that this is not why you’re in my dorm room,” AJ said, taking her phone back and going back to continue adding more flecks of gold. 

 

“I want to propose.” 

“Okay.”

 

He blinked. “Okay? You’re. . . you’re okay with it?” 

 

“Gabriel,” she sighed, turning around to face him. “I have been friends with you since my first day. I have dated Sam. I know how the two of you operate. Propose to him.”

“Will you help?” he asked. 

 

“You make it sound like I’m some sort of all knowing relationship guru,” she laughed, turning back to her painting. 

 

“Well. . . among our friends, you kind of are,” he admitted. 

 

“Thanks. This is what I get for having a slight interest in psychology,” she sighed. He grinned. “Yeah, I’ll help. Because you’re my friend and you’re a dork and because I know Sam will say yes.” 

 

He laughed and hugged her gently from behind, watching her paint little flecks of blood landing on pristine snow. 

 

“Is there any reason why there’s snow on the ground?” 

 

She laughed. “Yeah. It’s kind of a dorky one. So, there’s this group I listen to called Pentatonix. It’s an a capella group out of Texas. Anyway, they did a cover of this song called ‘White Winter Hymnal’. And the lyrics are actually very simple. ‘I was following the pack all swallowed in their coats, with scarves of red tied ‘round their throats to keep their little heads from falling in the snow; and I turned round and there you go. And Michael you would fall, and turn the white snow as red as strawberries in the summertime.’”

 

Gabriel whistled. “That’s. . . that’s a beautiful image,” he admitted. 

 

“And for whatever reason, whenever I listen to this song, I think of the archangel Michael. And I don’t know, I thought the imagery was really pretty.” 

 

Gabriel cast his eyes over the painting. Michael  _ was  _ falling, but his flaming broadsword was spearing Lucifer’s side, the Adversary’s mouth open in exquisite pain as blood dripped from his somewhat pale flesh and onto the even whiter snow below. He noted, with amusement, that one of the blood splatters  _ was  _ in the shape of a strawberry. The sky was thunderous and full of fire and the fury of heaven. An outline of the devil horns and tail could be seen on Lucifer, the wings that were so close to a sunset it hurt being slowly burned away while Michael’s own black feathers were disjointed and jutting out at every angle. Even in art, one could see that the fall of the Morning Star was pride more than anything, his own wings in near perfect condition- the reason that they weren’t in “perfect” condition was because that they were on fire, and it’s hard to keep perfection when things go up in flames. 

 

“When Sam and I get married,” he hummed. “Can we commission you for wedding portraits?” 

 

“I would be honored,” she smiled. “Put Sam in white.” 

 

Gabriel snorted into her hair. “Why? You think he’s the more innocent out of the two of us?” 

 

“You’re talking to his ex girlfriend, Gabe,” she sighed. “I know exactly how kinky that boy is. No. Because he’ll look fantastic in it.” She turned and looked at him. “I’m tempted to put you in black,” she hummed. 

 

Gabriel thought that he just hired a wedding planner accidentally. “You hijacking my planning, missy?” he teased. 

 

“Only if I get to see you in a dress,” she deadpanned, skimming shadows of a beard along Lucifer’s jaw. 

 

He laughed. He really did have a great friend. 

 

“We’re going ring shopping this weekend,” she told him. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“I already have Sam’s ring size.” 

 

“You’re the greatest.” 

 

“I know. Now scram, I got an oil to finish and I’m sure Sam is wondering where you’re at.” 

 

Gabriel hugged her one last time and skipped off to go find his boyfriend. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a great idea. Too bad for him, Dean and Cas had the same idea. Unfortunately for them, Gabriel is a trickster.

“Hey, I got an idea,” Sam hummed in Gabriel’s ear, running his hands up and down his sides. 

 

The two were cuddling on the couch in the student lounge with everyone else. Riah and Balthazar were playing a game on the floor. AJ and Garth were curled up on the other couch, watching a movie on the TV, the small art student curled up on the bigger art student’s lap, her head tucked underneath of his chin. 

 

“What?” Gabriel hummed back, looking up and back at Sam. His boyfriend grinned. “How about we go. . . be naughty in the Impala?” he whispered softly. 

 

Gabriel coughed up his drink. “Whoa. Sam. Do you have a death wish?” he asked incredulously. 

 

Sam gave him a look. “What big brother doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. I’ve had sex in and on his car a couple of times. Hell, I jerked off onto the hood once. He never found out that it was me.” 

 

Gabriel gave a low whistle. “You, Sir, have quite the balls.” 

 

“Oh, thank you,” Sam grinned. “They are rather nice, aren’t they?” 

 

Gabriel bit his tongue. 

 

“I got everything we need. Condoms, lube packets, everything,” Sam whispered. 

 

“Damn, you’re prepared, aren’t you?” Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“Just like a Boy Scout,” Sam smirked. 

 

“Alright, Sammy,” Gabriel said, sliding off the couch. “Let’s go do this!”

 

Sam laughed and got up, the two of them giggling and whispering secretively as they made their way out to Dean’s beloved car. 

 

Only to find that Winchester minds think alike.

 

Cas was the only one visible. They ducked down to observe Gabriel’s normally well put together younger brother riding Dean in the backseat of the Impala, sweater vest completely off and on the dashboard, his crisp white shirt unbuttoned, the blue tie loosely done around his throat. His head was tilted back, a strong hand, that Sam instantly recognized as Dean’s, gently pulling his hair, making it even more like sex hair than either of them thought was possible. 

 

Neither of them could hear what was going on, but it was  _ very  _ obvious that Cas was enjoying himself. “Okay, Sammoose, it seems like Dean and Cas already had this idea,” Gabriel whispered, the warm April sun shining down on them. “So, what do we do now?” 

 

“Let’s embarrass them,” Sam whispered back, kissing Gabriel’s jaw. 

 

“Okay, any ideas how?” 

 

They both spied the Jaguar. 

 

“You know what, I think I have the  _ perfect  _ song for this,” Sam whispered. “You got the keys?” 

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. 

 

They both half army crawled, half ran to the Jaguar, Gabriel unlocking the doors and diving to find the aux cord as Sam went through his music library. 

 

“Don’t ask me why I have this song on my phone,” the taller man warned as he plugged the aux jack into his phone and scrolled through his music library, showing the song to Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel cracked up laughing. “WHY do you have the Lonely Island, featuring Akon song ‘I Just Had Sex’?” he wheezed. 

 

“I told you not to ask,” Sam chuckled. “Okay, I’ll give you the short version. Dean got ahold of my phone and downloaded a bunch of shit music onto it. I’ve never taken this off, though.” 

 

Gabriel laughed. “Using your brother’s prank against him? Samalamb, that’s  _ genius. _ ” 

 

“Isn’t it?” Sam sounded proud of himself. “Turn the speakers up?” 

 

Gabriel did so. “Loud as they’ll go.” 

 

Sam made sure that the volume on his phone was up as loud as it would go. “Ready to record?” 

 

Gabriel snickered and pulled out his phone, starting to record as he zoomed in on his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. “So, Sam and I  _ were  _ going to have sex in the Impala,” he said, Sam waiting for his cue. “But, our brothers beat us to it. So, it’s Trickster time. HIT IT, SAM!” 

 

Sam hit play. 

 

The results were spectacular. 

 

Cas hit his head on the roof of the Impala in surprise as the notes rang loud and clear in the quiet parking lot, a soft whine of pain leaving his throat. 

Dean sat up, startled, and the two boys snickered when they realized that he was shirtless. Sam knew his brother well enough that he was most likely naked too. 

 

The sexed up duo looked around for the noise before Dean’s jade eyes narrowed in on the black Jag and its two occupants. 

 

Sam and Gabriel howled in laughter. 

 

“I think we’ve been spotted,” Gabriel told the recording. 

 

“ _ Samuel Lewis Winchester!!”  _

 

The two pranksters nearly died from laughter as a very angry,  _ very naked  _ Dean Winchester came out of the back seat of the Impala and began running towards the Jaguar. 

 

“SHIT!” 

 

Gabriel passed the recording phone to Sam, who kept recording while Gabriel got the car in gear, reversed, nearly ran over a naked Dean, and drove off, laughing hysterically. 

 

They got onto the highway and sighed happily, still recording. 

 

Sam turned the phone onto Gabriel. “You know that tree on 94th Street that we like so much?” 

 

“Yeah?” Gabriel grinned. 

 

“I think the Jag needs to be broken in.” 

 

Gabriel took his eyes off the road and smirked at Sam. 

 

“You know what, Sammykins? I think you’re right. Stop the recording; I don’t want my dirty talk to make it to the video.” 

 

Sam turned off the recording with a grin. “God, I love you,” he beamed. 

 

“I love you too.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of finals. Gabriel asks Sam to marry him.

Gabriel was nervous. Beyond nervous. He looked around his and Balthazar’s dorm, neat for really the first time since they moved in earlier that year. Then again, everything except for what was needed was packed into totes and boxes. 

 

Finals week had been hell in a nutshell, he and Sam barely having seen each other, having opted to stay at their individual dorms to study and concentrate. They texted and called every day, but it wasn’t the same. Gabriel just hoped Sam had gotten enough to eat and sleep- when he was on a finals binge, there was no telling if he was going to take care of his body. 

 

“Is he on his way?” he asked Balthazar nervously. 

 

“Yes, for the five hundredth time,” his best friend said semi patiently. “Why are you so nervous anyways? He’s not going to say no, not after everything you two have gone through.” 

  
“It’s the principle of the thing,” Gabriel said, throwing his hands up in the air like a two year old throwing a tantrum. 

 

“Mhm, sure.” 

  
“I GOT THE BOOZE!!” Garth shouted triumphantly. 

 

“Of course you do, where’s the missus?” Balthazar asked. 

 

“Coming with the cake,” AJ said, bumping the door open with her hip. “Garthy, you were supposed to keep the door open, not just barge in here without doing so.” 

 

“Sorry, baby doll,” he purred, coming over to help her bring in the cake. He kissed her forehead and she seemed happy with his apology. 

 

Balthazar whistled. “AJ, I think this is your best work yet,” he commented. 

The art student blushed a little at the compliment. “By the way, Gabriel, from now on, I’m hiring Sam to do all my anatomy studies for drawing, painting, everything.” 

 

“Why?” Gabriel asked.    
“Because he’s  _ amazing  _ and he’s just. . . perfect!” she gushed. “I mean, I realize he’s your man and all but. . . he’s amazing as a study and gorgeous.” 

  
“You want to pay the college to oogle  _ my boyfriend _ ?” Gabriel asked in mock outrage. 

  
“I pay you in good ol’ fashioned Southern cooking and condoms, Gabriel Novak,” she laughed. 

 

“Fair enough,” he laughed with her. He didn’t mind his friend staring and drawing his boyfriend. They were together long before he was with Sam, and they remained close friends. He knew no harm was meant beside it. Besides, the way Garth and AJ looked at each other was clear where AJ’s allegiance lay. 

 

Riah came in, and the Frenchman swept over to kiss his girlfriend eagerly. “How did your Russian final go?” he asked softly. 

 

“It was fine,” Riah said. “AJ helped me study. She can really get the cadence down.” 

  
“You speak Russian?” Garth asked his girlfriend in surprise. 

 

“Da,” she confirmed. “I had a pen pal from just outside of Moscow, same town Riah was born in, back in high school. I learned rather quickly.” She shrugged. 

 

The two girls giggled and had a quick, rapid fire conversation in Russian, Riah’s cadence slightly slower and stressed on the pronunciation while AJ sounded like she had been speaking it her whole life. 

 

“I think I’m in love,” Garth and Balthazar said at the same time. 

 

Gabriel and AJ just rolled their eyes as AJ began fussing over the food that was already there. Most of the food was in an assortment of different sized slow cookers and had actually been on warm for most of the morning and afternoon, since they were cooked last night. 

 

Gabriel watched his friend busy herself with the food before going over to her. “Do you think he’ll say yes?” he whispered. 

 

“Yeah, Gabe, I really do,” she admitted. She was now busy cutting her fudge into pieces but she looked at him. “I don’t see why he  _ wouldn’t  _ honestly. You feeling nervous?” 

 

He nodded. “Yeah. Hella.” 

 

She nodded. “Do you have it?” He patted his jeans pocket. “Sure do.”

 

“Good.” She smiled and patted his shoulder with her non knife wielding hand. “It’ll be alright. In fact, it’ll be great. You’ll ask, he’ll say yes, and we’ll all get drunk on our last night here. You didn’t pack the retractable arm, did you?” 

 

“Nope, got it right here,” he said, pointing to his bed, stripped down and a sleeping bag laying on top of it. 

 

“Excellent. Garth and I invested in one as well.” 

 

“Wait, what?” Gabriel looked at his friend. 

 

She blushed and shyly shuffled her feet. “I’ve been living in Garth’s room for about two months now- I just keep everything in Riah’s room and hang out with her a couple nights a week.” 

 

“AJ, you absolute  _ dog, _ ” Gabriel marveled, teasing her. “Why didn’t I notice this?” 

 

“I have no clue, Zar noticed it long before you did.” 

 

“AJ, you’ve been dating Garth for, what, six months?” Gabriel mused.

 

“Close to it, yeah.” she confirmed.

 

“And. . . you’re pretty much living together?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess,” she smiled, blushing. “We’ve also planned two weeks together at his father’s cabin in the woods.” 

 

“Use protection,” Gabriel said mockingly. 

 

“Please. We never do it without. I’m on the shot.” AJ scoffed.

 

“You willingly get poked with needles so you don’t get pregnant?” Gabriel asked incredulously. 

 

“And no periods for three months? Hells yeah!” AJ shrugged. “It’s not like Garth and I have had that many partners. We’re both clean, and. . . well, sex with a condom is lame, y’know? Gotta feel that hot splash.” 

 

“AJ! That’s disgusting!” he playfully punched his friend’s arm. 

“You look me right in the eye and tell me you don’t like the feeling of having no boundaries sex,” she announced. “You tell me that, and you’re able to say it honestly, and I’ll let it slide.” 

 

Gabriel opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Closed it. He really wanted to say that he did like having sex with a condom, but to be honest, she was right- without was insanely better. 

 

“As you are now impersonating a fish, I am going to say you can’t.” AJ smirked. 

 

“I hate you.” 

  
“No, you don’t. You love me and you know it.” 

 

“Baby doll? Can you help make the drinks?” Garth asked. 

 

“Sure, Garthy,” AJ called back, smiling as she made her way over, kissing Garth’s cheek as she picked up the bottle of Fireball and apple juice to began mixing her signature drink. 

 

Dean poked his head in. “Showtime?” he asked, coming over to swipe a beer from the booze table. 

 

“Once Sam gets his ass in here and AJ makes the speech,” Balthazar confirmed. 

 

He nodded and sat down on Gabriel’s bed. 

 

Sam ducked in and smiled, making a beeline for Gabriel. There were catcalls as they kissed, but the two waved them off. 

 

AJ got over to the front of the room, kicking the door closed, a glass of her mixed drink in hand. “Alright, before we get to eating and drinking, I decided to do a speech. Or, rather, Gabriel fucking bribed me into it.” 

Everyone laughed while Gabriel bowed. 

 

“Anyways, this dorm has seen a lot of action this year. From the first day to the last- which is tonight. It has seen frantic paintings, passionate noises, drunken revelry, and everything in between. It has witnessed the birth of not one, but four romances- Sam and Gabriel, Riah and Zar, Dean and Cas, and myself and Garthy. Now, Cas can’t be with us yet, but he’ll be here soon- his Eastern religions final started about fifteen minutes ago, but I want to say congrats to all of us, and that even if we break up, we still remain good friends. Hell knows that’s what Sam and I did.” 

 

Everyone clapped and nodded, Gabriel kissing Sam’s cheek as he flushed. 

 

“I would also like to say congrats to Sam Winchester, for being able to stand up in front of a couple thousand people and say ‘ _ yes, I was nearly raped’  _ and helped redefine what rape actually means- and that it can happen to men as well as women. Sam, you are an inspiration to all of us. Three cheers for never having to put up with Lucifer Morningstar again!” 

 

They all cheered loudly and Sam blushed even harder. 

 

“Also, congrats to everyone on getting their CCW- Dean, you don’t count, you’ve had yours for a while.” Everyone laughed. 

 

“This dorm has seen some great times, some bad times, and some ugly times. And even though Dean’s not a student, and both Sam and Cas actually live in Jefferson, they have pretty much become a permanent fixture in this dorm. Let’s hope for next year, they petition to come into this one.” 

 

“We will!” Sam said. 

 

“Good.” AJ smiled. “So, here’s to an awesome summer vacation! Oh, and an announcement I have- as of next school year, I am this floor’s RA. So I’ll have a little more authority next year.” 

 

Everyone clapped and cheered and Garth came over to kiss AJ sweetly. And they all awed as she stood on tiptoe to reach his lips with a warm smile. 

 

“Now, does anyone have anything else to say before we get to the eating and drinking?” 

 

Gabriel left Sam’s side, making his way front. AJ saw and smiled, hugging him before retreating from the front, cuddling into Garth’s side. 

Gabe’s palms were sweaty, but come hell or high water, he was going to ask Sam this. 

 

“Sam, when we first met- before introductions- you tripped over my foot.” 

Everyone laughed, even Sam as he coughed and blushed. 

 

“From then on, we texted. And then I found you after the Morningstar incident. And I took you back here and helped you calm down with Zar before taking you to the hospital. I helped care for you when you had a panic attack, only for you to ask me out a couple days later. Weeks later, I jumped in front of a cane for you- and broke it. I fought for you, because you were kind of tied up.” 

 

“I was trying to get out,” Sam protested, much to everyone’s amusement. 

 

“I know,” Gabriel said. “From then on, you pranked me, held me when I cried, helped me memorize my lines. You were amazing, and have been since you ate shit because of my foot.” 

 

Sam nodded, then looked confused when Dean shoved him towards Gabriel. He turned to his brother. “Dude, what the hell?” 

 

Gabriel took the distraction to kneel down on one knee and withdraw the ring box. “I know we’ve only been dating for a few months, but I just got a good feeling about you, Samshine. Samuel Winchester, will you marry me?” 

 

Sam turned, and gasped, seeing a replica of the One Ring sitting in a ring box, and he barely heard Gabriel’s question. “Uh huh, yeah, yes Gabriel,” he whispered. 

 

Everyone cheered as Gabriel slid the ring onto Sam’s finger and stood up, bringing him into a kiss that was warm and deep and lead to Sam’s hands wandering from his shoulders down to his rear, giving it a squeeze. Gabriel squeaked and bucked his hips. 

 

A smack to his left cheek made him yelp and he looked at AJ with a look of shock. Sam was giving her the same look. 

 

“No one is getting laid until after we eat,” she announced, pointing to the spread. “There’s food and there’s booze and you two can jump each other’s bones  _ later. _ ” 

 

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other and grinned. “I suppose we can do that,” Sam said. 

 

“I call being top,” Gabriel claimed. 

 

“Oh no, no, you were top  _ last  _ time,” his fiance laughed. 

 

“So?” Gabriel challenged.

  
“I’m top this time, that’s how this works.” 

 

“Fight me.” 

 

“LATER, EAT BOYS!” AJ burst out.

“Does that sound like a mother?” 

  
“ _ Gabriel! _ ” 

 

“I feel sorry for you Garth, you got a mommy for a girlfriend.” 

 

Garth rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist. “Please eat the food, guys, you know she worked hard on it.” 

 

Sam laughed and hugged Gabriel. “Hey Gabe? I kind of love you.” 

  
“I love you too, Starshine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. . . I can't believe it's done. I really can't believe it. I can't believe I wrote this. 
> 
> I am immensely proud of this fic, and I really hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell. 
> 
> If you want to check out more artwork from the artist in this fic, you can find her on thisshouldbegabriel.tumblr.com. She's an amazing artist and I'm so happy to have been able to work with her. 
> 
> Thank you all, for reading. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
